Aurora
by IsabellaDangelo
Summary: I’ve found myself thinking about the odd circumstances that I have found myself in over the years. God does seem to push me continually to the edge of my sanity only to show me that not only can I endure...Carlisle's story. Takes place in Volterra. R&R!
1. Chapel

* * *

**Summary**: Carlisle Cullen's world had been drastically changed. He had hunted monsters as an Anglican preacher, and was now one of those monsters he had once hunted. He was slowly coming to terms with his lot in life when he had stumbled upon a group of mostly civilized vampires, the Volturi. Within a few weeks of his stay with them, he begins to learn that all things are not always what they seem. Cannon couples and creatures eventually.

* * *

Prelude

I rarely think about what I'm going to do next. I don't like thinking because I'll over-think. It's far more fun to see the horrified reactions of the ones I love around me than to think things through. However this thing, I probably should have thought through. Carlisle would have seen it coming. He knew me too well. Esme would have stayed the shock in her loving graceful ways as always. Jasper; would he ever forgive me? I loved them all too much and this thing I had done was not like anything else I had ever done in my immortal four hundred and sixty some odd years…

-Caterina

Chapter one Carlisle

I've found myself thinking about the odd circumstances that I have found myself in over the years. God does seem to push me continually to the edge of my sanity only to show me that not only can I endure, but that my way is the correct path for me and my family.

There were a couple of parts of the horrible incidents that occurred over the winter that never seemed to make sense until I actually thought about them. I didn't want to. The Volturi, my darling children, even my grandchild – how odd it is to say that and yet so joyful!- all gave me a very new perspective on things. However, the missing puzzle pieces, those two Romanians, left me with many questions and few answers.

They had only said that word gets around when you go up against the Volturi. They claimed they didn't care what our cause was, what rules we had broken, and yet, for all their uncivilized words – the way they caused everyone to act with trepidation - they behaved. They didn't seem to be fit but yet they tried. So very much the opposite of us and yet so very much the same. My darling family didn't seem to fit either; neither in the supernatural world or in the natural one, but we tried. We all tried as hard as we can. Jasper is slowly coming to terms with his struggle after watching Bella transform into a decades old vampire rather than the thirsty newborns he knew for most of his hard life.

But the Romanians. I had spoken with one of them, Stefan, alone for a minute. He said he had heard about our struggle through a mutual friend; one whom the Volturi knew better than to touch. That confirmed my suspicious although I couldn't dwell on it at the time. Now I can. Caterina. My darling sister.

Hmm. Perhaps "sister" isn't quite the best way to describe my relationship with her. She was the first one, in this immortal existence, to show my something _more_. Her life was flamboyant to say the least. She existed with color and even now my imagination remembers her on that day during the Carnival, the last time I saw her in the Old World.

It was late in the 17th century. I had only been in Volterra for a few weeks. I was still in wonder at the world around me. It was a world of myth and legend interwoven into the reality I always knew creating a vision that hadn't existed before. I had been lead to believe, through out my human life, that vampires were creatures that existed only to serve the Devil's purpose. Now that I was one, I knew differently. Vampires were just creatures; creatures that could choose to live in accordance to God's teachings if they so wanted to. Of course, convincing the others of that was a struggle of Sisyphean proportions.

I wandered, rather aimlessly, through the halls of the castle in Volterra. I had heard that herder would be back soon and I wished to have nothing of it. I wanted to run from the main hall, to escape the screams that I knew would accompany the feeding frenzy. I did not wish to think on the pitiful estate that any of those poor humans must be in as they saw the unrelenting stare of the red eyes.

How these vampires, civilized in all other ways, could not see the horror they inflicted was incomprehensible to me. I had pleaded with Marcus and with Aro to at least try my way, to live off of animal blood rather than being a murderous creature. I received only shakes of the head and laughter in return for my begging. Aro even went so far to suggest that I should try their ways. He promised me either a human that was within months of their end or a criminal so far evil that it would a blessing to have rid of them. I was revolted at his suggestion. However, I politely as possible stated that I would go to the forests in the evening and dine there. Aro's only response was to laugh at me again.

My fingers racked over the stone surface of the castle walls as I let my thoughts overtake me. It was but barely into the undertide and I still had a great many hours until I could leave the darkened halls.

One of the many things I have learned since becoming a creature of the night is why we are called creatures of the night. In the day we cast light as if made of a thousand prisms. Thankfully, it is only in the sun that such an effect is made. If the day is overcast or otherwise darkened, then there is little problem with walking amongst the humans. Well, little problem that their senses would be able to pick up upon.

I had not feasted upon human blood as of yet in my existence. I planned on never doing so. Humans smelled to vampires as the Christmas feasting must smell to humans. There wasn't a way to not want to savor the very essence or partake in the meal. Thankfully, I have found a way to forgo this feasting. I survived on animal blood rather than human.

It calmed my thirst and allowed me to not become a murder. I would not take a human life when animals, something that I did eat while I was human, would do just as well. I did even eat animal blood once during my human years. Though, my memories of black pudding are rather faded now. I do recall not enjoying it.

I have been attempting to build up my endurance to the smell of human blood. I barely noticed when a human walked into the room anymore. My main indication that anyone was near was their heartbeat, not the aroma that accompanied them.

Studying at all hours, I wished to help others. In my human life, I had been a preacher; chasing down the types of creatures that I myself now am. Now, I had hope to be a doctor. Aro laughed at this one as well but seemed more than eager to allow this pursuit. He had given me any medical books I could have possibly ever wanted and told me stories of medicine during his day, 2500 years ago or there about.

I hoped that, by studying and allowing myself to be around humans, the affect of human blood would lessen with time. So far, it did seem to be working. I could control myself around small scrapes and cuts. It was not without some pain on my part but I would take the pain if it helped to alleviate the pain of others.

I had agreed to be an apprentice of sorts to a Doctor Gagliardo who lived within the walls of the ancient city. He believed I was simply ill at the site of blood and that I was attempting to overcome my phobia. He wasn't too far from the truth with such a belief.

Aro had asked him to take me on as an assistant within his medical examinations. I was startled with such a proposition. Given my unusual choice, as far as these creatures were concerned, I did not believe that any would do more than tolerate my lifestyle given the first few weeks here. I was a curiosity. Nothing more, or so I thought.

"Carlisle, Doctor Gagliardo is a dear friend of ours. He is…unaware of what we are, only that we are different from others," Aro told me as we had walked towards the meeting room two weeks ago. Aro stopped gliding along the carpeted floors and turned to me. "I would…appreciate if you would keep our secret at all costs?" he more asked than stated.

I nodded, confused. "Do you mean for me to be guided by him?" I asked for clarification. I had mentioned wishing to be a doctor but I had believed that the Volturi and their followers would laugh it off similar to my instances to drink animal blood. All of it was connected; I wished only to preserve human life. They seemed to think differently.

"Indeed, strange one! It would be more beneficial to us all if you received proper instruction. Perhaps we shall make you a doctor to vampires!" Aro started with a small laugh as he began to glide again down the halls. "Those werewolf bites can be quite nasty according to Caius," he stated with a smile upon his lips.

I was overcome with gratitude. I was not use to simply being given what I had wanted. I was born into the lower classes. We were well enough off but did not have the means to simply buy or ask for whatever our hearts desire was. An education, such as I was to receive, would cost money, or at least, need influence. My family had little of either. If I had married, I would have liked to think I would have strove to give any children I may have had more. However, was that not the wish of every parent? I would never be a parent given that I am a vampire. One of the first things I learned upon my stay here; vampires could not have children.

"Grand merci!" I exclaimed in my native tongue, English. Aro laughed as he continued to pass me with his entourage. It was one of the first times I was truly happy in my existence as a vampire.

My thoughts were brought back to the present by the sounds of someone speaking. It was low. Despite my hearing, I could not make out the words other than they were quick. I stopped walking aimlessly around the castle and finally stopped to look as to where I was. I did not recognize it.

I thought as to my direction from whence I had come. I had transversed two staircases and followed a northerly route through the castle halls. I must, therefore be in the women's quarters. A small smile crept to my lips. It was no wonder that I did not recognize this hallway if it were the women's quarters. I had no reason to be here before or currently.

My curiosity overtook my sense. Though there was no rule against a male being merely in the upstairs hallway, I did not think it was something that was expected either. However, should not everyone be downstairs in the main hall? Was it not time for that gruesome feeding that sent me on my aimless wandering to begin with? If so, then whose voice to I still hear whispering?

I looked around at my surroundings taking in the tapestries that lined the walls. They were rich in color despite being a couple of hundred years old at this point. They depicted Pentheus being torn apart by the Maenads in rich bold colors that almost made the scene look joyful. I suppose too many of the others, it was a scene of feasting, of joy. It did seem an appropriate piece of art to hang in the women's quarters, particularly that of vampire women.

I slowly and quietly walked in the direction of the voice. I heard only one and it sounded like whoever it was was repeating herself. I could tell the voice was feminine in it's high but whispered tones. The voice sounded soft but warm; an odd quality for those of us that are cold as stone.

The voice got louder as I walked towards the room I believed the sound was coming from. I could now make out some of the words. It was latin.

"Ave Maria, gratia plena," the whispered tones started again. It caused me to stop. Although I knew those words, the words of the papist prayers, I could not fathom why I would hear them here.

"Dominus tecum," she continued. My jaw went slack. It was a prayer. A prayer to Mary, the mother of God. A God I fully and completely believed in. However, I remembered the reaction I received when I told Marcus of my beliefs.

"God has forsaken our kind," he said, looking as he had heard this all before, many times over.

I gripped the edge of the desk in front of me which separated me from Marcus. Aro was busily humming and looking for a book or this and that. He simply seemed amused. "But could be not begin to return to God's grace if we obey his laws?" I asked. It was the same argument I had had since I had gotten here. I argued that we did have souls and that we should preserve human life. Afterall, we were all once human. Should we kill those that, in many cases, our own descendants? Or should we continue to try and live as we once did but eating animal's blood rather than the blood of humans? In this, I verily believed that we could safe ourselves from the damnation that the others seemed to fully believe in.

"Oh, of what matter is it? When we, ourselves, shall never die?" Marcus asked, leaning against his arm, bored.

I sighed. There was little to be won in a debate that would continue to be beat around like a bad game of stool ball. I leaned back in my chair and would try to continue this argument later. We may not die of natural causes, but we can die. I had already seen the trial by fire, literally, that takes place.

"Benedicta tu in mulieribus," the voice stated, bringing me out of my state. Whoever she was, she was praying. But for what? And was she one of my kind? I had seen a few humans about as servants to the Volturi. They were in on the secret that we all held. If they please the Volturi greatly, they would be turned. If not, they would join the other unfortunate souls two floors below. Or, so I had been told.

As I started to walk again, in the direction of the soft, lyrical, warm voice, I began to wonder if that is whom she was praying for; those unfortunate souls below. It would make sense given the overwhelming belief amongst my kind that we had given up our souls. Those that were dying below had not.

"Et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus," she continued, her voice growing louder to my ears as I moved forward, but still barely above a whisper. I was pretty sure that human ears would now be able to pick up the sounds of her voice.

I looked at the doorway from which the voice seemed to beacon me. The light flickered out of it, flowing into the long dark hallway. The wooden door frame framed the glowing light. I turned into it, not knowing what to expect other than a few candles.

"Sancta Maria mater Dei," she said, facing forward. I gasped at the very sight of it all. The room was a small chapel. Many of the more affluent and nobles houses had them so that within itself should not have shocked me, other than this affluent and noble house was a home to vampires who did not believe in their souls and thereby did not see a reason to pray for them.

The walls were painted in a fresco of the likes I had yet to see. Different scenes from the Bible carefully played out around the small chapel. There were four pews on either side of the room with the aisle down the center. Each pew had more than enough room to hold four or five people.

The arms of the pews were highly carved and decorated. This was not anything like the simple church I had back in England. Three lamps, all out of gold, swung slightly above my head. Each was lit providing more than enough light. To the side were the candles for devotion that I faintly recognized and remembered hearing about during my father's tirades against the Catholic Church. Above the candles, only one of which was lit, was a tiny nook that held an effigy of Mary, the mother of God.

Directly in front was the alter, cut off from the people by means of a small marble fenced area. Before that there were several cushions upon the stair in which one, I believed, would kneel for Holy Communion. The cushions were embroidered in a fine needlepoint that I could just barely make out from here. They would look woven to the human eye.

The crucifix was far more ornate than the simply wooden one my father had made and I still kept. I kept it with me to remind myself that all beings have their own cross to bare, pardon the pun. My cross was to endure the thirst and to abstain from human blood. It was not an easy task but few tasks are.

The crucifix in this chapel was wrought in gold and silver. It glimmered in the lamp light, showing only part of it's true beauty. The furthest wall was left plain but with a stained glass window on either side. Of course, the windows depicted Saint Marcus.

Before my mind could even register the humor in the stained glass windows, I saw the woman to whom the voice belonged to turn. Her hair was pinned up and partially hidden beneath a piece of the sheerest silk. A few strands of hair, I could not tell if the color was red, blond, brown, or black since it seemed to be all four, framed her pale face. Her eyes, a ruby red, were glaring at me.

I stood at the entrance to the chapel in shock. She was one of us. If the ruby red eyes had not given her away, the pale white skin of her shoulders, visible above the lace edge of her chemise which only added to the…softness? Was that the correct word for the way she looked in her pink silk dress?

She turned back around, her voice strained with anger now as I saw her body become more rigid. "Ora pro nobis peccatoribus," she continued to pray.

I wasn't sure what to do, but my feet seemed to move of their own accord. I walked towards her slightly, and sat down in one of the pews on the opposite side from her. The feeling that crept through me was one of almost being home. The chapel reminded me of my own church, my father's church, despite it clearly being a papist place of worship. I felt peace here for the first time in many years.

"Nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae, Amen," she finished. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she blessed herself; her rosary, I believe, still in her hand. She kissed the beads and then stood up, showing the silver woven into the pink silk of her dress as she moved. Turning towards me, she continued to glare, but at the floor rather than directly towards me. "If Aro sent you," she started in Italian, a language that, up until a year ago I had not heard spoken. Thanks to my vampire mind, I was able to learn it quickly. "Tell him I will have no part of this _feasting_," she said with such hate that I was aghast at this woman. "I will continue in my own way and none shall sway me," she stated.

I could only watch as she quickly left the chapel, her silk train whispering across the floor. I had no indication or idea of which to say. Was she too abhorred by the conduct downstairs? Her eyes were ruby red yet she was not with the others, why? Why did she have such venom in her voice against Aro? And, most importantly, who was this creature that I had just interrupted in prayer?

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! I'm pretty bad at keeping to a posting schedual so, if you did like it, please add the story to alerts. That way you'll know when the heck I've updated. It could be a week, it could be a month. You really never know with me.


	2. Sister?

I own nothing! Well, except my house, my car, my dog, and a few rooms of fabric. But in terms of Twilight, it's not mine. Sorry.

Summary: We left dear Carlisle in the chapel after his run in with a mysterious lady who had been praying during the feeding downstairs in Volterra.

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat there for what seemed many hours sorting through my confused thoughts. I had been told that we were damned though I did not believe so. Or at least, I did not believe so any longer. When I first was turned, I tried all ways in which to destroy myself for I thought myself a loathsome creature. For what else did feed upon human blood but a demon?

I refused to partake in what my nature demanded. I fought. I suffered. And, as if a sign were given unto me, that one deer did pass by my strange little hovel in the middle of nowhere. I took it's blood and no longer saw myself as a demon but as something that was once again part of God's creation. I thought that in the act of not killing that from which I had come, I could retain some part of my humanity; I could retain my soul.

I heard the soft sounds of many footsteps begin to echo back through the halls. The horrible display downstairs must have linned itself. My emotions were a mix of relief and regret. Relief that such an act was over and that none more shall die tonight. Regret that any had so needlessly died at all when there was such a clear alternative. I could only pray that those souls that were murdered this day would find salvation.

Slowly I stood in the small chapel and walked back from whence I came. I need not have any of the others find the already strange vampire here amongst the women's quarters. I gracefully made it to the stairs when I heard the footsteps grow louder.

"...she did not pause in her retreat. I dare say that she has gone mad!" I heard one vampire say. From the sound of her voice, she had been changed when she was slightly older. Maybe in her 40's.

"Nay. Thee doth know well her temperament. Mayhaps she did but find reason to go on another intrigue," the other, younger one stated back. This ones footsteps were lighter as well. I continued to walk down the staircase when I did come upon them.

Indeed, the first one that spoke was older. Her hair was black with but a few shots of silver. Her eyes glistened a shocking red from having been recently fed. She was plump but pleasantly so; she carried herself well. The younger one was of perhaps 20 years and had hair of red in curls. She was shorter and much reminded me of the ladies of the English court so depicted a good 100 years prior to my birth. It was then I did realize they had spoken in my native tongue.

Being a gentleman, I did take a proper bow, sweeping an invisible hat to the front of my calf. They both smiled, nodded, and continued on. When they believed they had walked sufficient distance, I did hear the younger one whisper to her elder. "Mayhaps, _he_ be the reason for her run?" she asked. The older one simply laughed, and, I turned my way down the staircase, I believe I saw her shake her head.

It was but a short while later I did find myself amassed in the main hall, surrounded by many others of my kind. Each in their own groups, talking of this or that. I imagined this is much like any other court that could be found 70 years ago in Europe. The difference was that this court did not have a king nor a queen. This court had but a family that did set upon the rules of our kind. This court was made of vampires.

In my childhood, the old ways of the monarchy had been preserved and well established. It was within this childhood that the world did tear apart, or at least it did for me and the rest of us who did live in England at the time. Cromwell displaced and executed King Charles. Most of my life had been under the Commonwealth and through the Civil War. It was not until I did take over my father's church that King Charles II did re-take the throne. I wondered at what had been accomplished truly when we simply displaced one monarch for another. Was it so that good men and women must die that more laws could be passed? Did Parliament simply sign these laws into being with a bleeding pen?

I knew not of the court of England except what I had read in the pamphlets and papers that had become so common. However, seeing the vampires around me, dressed in the finest silks and linens, I could not imagine it would have been terribly different from this. The various courtiers stood around en masse in the large hallway leading up to the center of the castle where the three thrones stayed. There had been four once, or so I was told, which is why the three that were left did not look to be perfectly arranged.

Making my way down the hall as careful as one may be, I slowly went up to the place where, moments ago, agonized screams were heard indicating the orgy of the feast. I banished such thoughts from my mind. I care not to dwell on the thoughts of the blood that must have flowed down through the small grate in the middle of the floor or the hundreds of thousands that had passed through those doors prior to this day.

Walking by the various groups and couples lining the elongated hallway, I was taken out of my revere by a familiar sounding voice. "Ah, Carlisle! There you are," I heard Aro state in Italian. I turned my head slightly and watched as he approached me with his small entourage behind him. I bowed, again, sweeping the invisible hat over my calf as was custom. I saw his smiling face as I stood erect again.

"We did so miss you earlier," he said as he began to walk down the hally way towards his office. He motioned for me to follow him. I obliged. "Pray, tell me where you did go this time. Did you spend more time amongst the books or examine the gardens?" he asked in a generally amused fashion that I found curious as always.

I wasn't sure how to answer this since neither had been the case this time. I had not spent the past few hours examining Severino's book on surgical pathology or attempting to drown the screams of innocent souls with the sounds of the cool fountain waters in the center garden. Indeed, I had tresspassed into the women's quarters and seen the lady upstairs who most certainly was not fond of Aro, or at least in that moment.

Aro noticed my hesitation and quirked his eyebrow as he rounded his desk. He motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs and had dismissed all but one of his guard with a wave of his hand. "Or, perhaps, neither?" he asked as he sat behind his desk smiling.

"I wandered the halls," I stated simply. Lying would be pointless. I had quickly learned that some, a select few, vampires had extra gifts beyound that which was given us to our nature. Aro's ability was to read one's mind, one's entire mind, filled with all that you had thought and experience through out your life. Thankfully, his ability was limited to touch. I had only been under his hand once and that did seem to be enough.

Aro laughed joyfully at my answer. "Did you explore the rest of the castle? I think you may have been the only one not in attendance today," he did muse. Sitting back, Aro tapped his chin in thought. "You would have the castle to yourself, which is all well and good. Mayhaps you managed to get a peek upstairs? With all but gone it would have done..." and then he did stop abruptly. It was clear in his eyes that he was remembering something. His smile grew.

"You startled Caterina!" he said, now fully laughing. "That would explain her expersion!"

I blinked, not because I had to given that I was a vampire, but out of confusion. "Caterina?" I asked. Was that the girl I saw upstair's name? It seemed to fit her some how. It may have just been that in that brief interlude she reminded me much of Kate from Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew_. Perhaps there was something in that name...

Aro rose and smiled again. "Indeed! She tore down the hallway and did stop near me. That woman has a temper that would put all the devilry in the world to shame!" he did sport amusedly. His tone towards her was like any elder gently reprimanding a child. "She did chastise me for sending someone to interrupt her prayers. Silly creature she is!," he told me as he shook his head.

Interrupt her prayers? Verily, Caterina must have been the woman I did see in the chapel. For whom else in this strange little world of our own kind would submit to prayful hours? What was the given chance that another lady may, in this same time, be lost in her thoughts of God and have another walk in upon her? Very slim, I dare say.

"I do pray, tell me, Aro, is Caterina a Catholic?" I did ask, remembering her rosary in her hand. As I thought back to the scene, I began to remember other things as well; such stuff that my mind did not recognize the details at first. There had been a scent of strawberries and fresh sweet cream in the air, most likely her scent. Her rosary beads, albeit, my view had been obstructed by her hands, looked to have been made out of rose petals that were fashioned into beads and hardened. Never had I seen such a thing before. Given that I was an Anglican, it was of little doubt why I had not seen such beads as this prior; Catholics were banned from practicing in England.

Verily, it was more of Catholics being banned from England altogether. Between the 5th of November, almost a good 40 years prior to my birth, and then Henrietta Marie to which many do credit being one of the main causes for our grand revolution just after my birth, Catechism was seen as quite base. My father had tried to wipe out any Catholics who were still left from England. I was more concerned with monsters that filled the nightmares and preyed upon us all. Those who believed in God and upheld his commandments were of little concequence to me. All else under that be it trivial.

Aro did laugh at me in regards to my question. "You would ask such a thing, would you not, Carlisle!" he boasted as his laughter seemed to fill the room. I simply smiled slightly and looked at him as he leaned against his desk. "Indeed! You and Caterina would get along marvelously well," he stated. I noticed a look of thoughtfulness in his eyes as he cocked his head to the side. "Mayhaps I should introduce you both," he mused.

That did sit me back. I had no interest in any matchmaking service if those were his plans. I wished only to study and to help others through medicine. None else was important to me. However, I do admit my curiosity over such a creature as Caterina, one who did not submit herself to the feast and who did still pray, was enough of a factor that I did follow Aro when he motioned for me to arise.

"I believe she is in the gardens now," he said, clearly still thinking. "Marcus is most likely with her," he mused more to himself than to make any such statement to me. I walked next to Aro, his garments of gold and silk flowing to the floor around him. My own garments of wool and linen were very much out classed in this enviroment. However, I did not make much as a medical student practicing under Doctor Gagliardo. I was fortunate to not need to have such expenses as rent nor food. Mayhaps I could spend a bit more on less pratical garments.

Only two guards filed in behind us as Aro floated through the hall to an open side door and into the garden. The garden was encased within the castle walls. So, albeit the sun did make it's apperance, as was common in Italy, none should accidently endanger our secret. As I did here one of the guards say upon my first day here "We can glisten as brightly as the sun may allow within these walls, for none shall see but our own eyes."

The garden was hedged with rose bushes and boxwood. A small maze made up for most of the garden, with only the outer walls covered in various flowers and herbs. Aro entered the maze through a small arch whilst I did the same. I kept up with him as the guards did seem to fall back in this place. The green of the boxwood and rose bushes that toward over my head felt comforting. I shall like to live somewhere this green when I do complete my studies.

Taking various twists and turns into the maze, I could smell the slight hint of strawberries and cream. I could indeed smell her. I also did believe that Aro was correct in his belief that Marcus was with her. "Ah! Marcus! Caterina! I am so glad to have found you," he stated to them both as I came to the corner.

They were both seated upon a small bench inside a small nook within the dead end of this maze. The nook was covered in the most amazing mosaic I had the pleasure yet to set my eyes upon. The various blues of the tiles did make it look like water cascading down behind them. A small lamp, of Turkish origin no doubt, was above their heads. To either side were planters filled with what looked to be strawberries. Mayhap she spent so much time in this tiny nook that it did give her the sweet scent?

Looking at Caterina in this light I noticed that she looked every bit like a marble statue from a century or two previous. Her features were flawless. Her hair, now that I could see it even better with the light of the sun, looked as if every colored metal had been used to create her locks. Copper, bronze, gold, and iron all were arranged back and then hidden beneath her veil. Despite clearly being one of us, I do believe she would look more appropriate to sit next to Michangelo's David then amongst our kind here. Something regarding her presence, her being, made it look as if she did not belong. I noticed then how she glared.

"Do you enjoy vexing me today, Aro? Is this your new sport?" she asked, throwing down her fan into her lap. Marcus, next to her, simply sighed and continued to look melancholy next to her. Her eyes were a deep red, almost a purple, as she continued to glare from me to Aro. Interesting.

"Not at all, Caterina, my dear!" Aro did chuckle as he playfully held his hands up in surrender whilst walking forward. "I merely came to alleviate this misunderstand," he told her, smiling. For some reason, his smile reminded me of a thief about to cut an unsuspecting fool's purse strings.

Her eyes softened but were still wary. For some reason, I could not bring myself to blame her. It was then I noticed Marcus watching me. I looked to him and he did look back betwixt myself and then to Caterina a couple of times.

"A misunderstanding?" she asked cautiously. She seemed to pay no mind to Marcus. However, Aro did and gently reached for Marcus' hand. Marcus obliged.

"Hm, now that is a bit of a puzzle, is it not?" Aro smiled at Marcus as he let go of his hand after only a few seconds. Caterina watched the two for maybe a half second more before closing her eyes. She opened them again only to look directly at me. She tilted her head, confused. Slowly she raised her hand in front of her, partially blocking her view from me and moved her hand like it was not something she had seen many times before.

Slowly, she placed her hand down, lowered her head and seemed to close her eyes again. It was a half second before she lifted her head back up and a small smile played at her lips. "Hardly a puzzle at all, Aro," she stated without looking at him. She rose and gently walked over to me.

"Neither of these two have been gentlemanly enough to introduce us properly yet, have they?" she said calmly in Italian as she approached.

I offered a small smile at that. This woman was bold. She had already glared at Aro and did speak her mind to him as if she were his equal. Women in England would not have been as direct to a stranger in such casual conversation. I had not even spoken to her yet, nor been introduced, and yet she did felt like someone I should know and be comfortable around.

"Mihi nomine Carlisle est," I told her with a slight bow at the waist. Latin seemed to suit her better than the Italian that had been coming off my tongue for the past several months.

She laughed gently. "Ita vero! Ecce oculi aureus," she stated while turning slightly to include the two behind her. "It is of no wonder why this one is curious to you, Aro. Shall you add him to your collection?" she asked with an almost innocent glance at him.

Aro looked as if he were trapped. I did not understand his expression. He only watched Caterina with what did seem to be pain in his eyes. Turning fully when he did not answer immediately, "To your annuals, of course." Aro visibly relaxed and even Marcus seemed to offer the tiniest smile at the exchange. "He has a page already," Aro eventually replied.

Caterina turned back to me. If I could still blush, I would. Instead, I found my feet more interesting than normal. "Mihi nomine Caterina est," she stated with a bend of the knees and her hands gently folded in front of her. As she rose, she caught my eyes and smiled with a warmth I had not seen prior.

Gently, she reached for my arm, glancing back at Marcus and Aro only for a half of a second. Gladly, I gave it to her as if I would escort her where ever she did so please. "Come," she said, her head turning back towards me. "Let us get more aquatinted," she almost seemed to ask as we did slowly move out of the dead end of the maze and back through it.

For a few moments, as we walked across the pebbled walk, all was quiet. My mind wandered to the exchange betwixt Caterina, Aro, and Marcus. What puzzle did they mean? What was peaked their curiosity to such an extant that even Marcus seemed to have some emotion?

I did not realize we were out of the garden until I felt the slip of silk from my fingers and realized Caterina had relinquished my arm. I looked up to see her glistening in front of me with a smile upon her lips. I, of course, was cascading light from every such direction myself. It was still a concept I had yet to fully grasp.

"So do tell me," Caterina began in English, much to my surprise. Her accent was only slightly hinted at her Italian origins. I found myself wandering where she was from in her human life. "From whom did you come? Who did create you?" she asked with curiosity and something else I did not recognize brimming in her deep red eyes.

"I know not," I told her truthfully. I remembered little of the one that had created me other than he had lived in the sewers of London and spoke Latin. My human memories of him were faded at best and I did not seek him out once I was turned.

"Curious," she whispered as she turned. She raised her hand to her lips and looked as if she were to pace in her thoughts. After only a few seconds she stopped abruptly and turned back towards me.

"I do apologize from my behavior both earlier in the chapel and presently," she said as she did look upon the ground rather than directly at me. Her body language was one of shame.

"Forgiven and forgotten, my lady," I happily replied. I was far more curious as to her line of questioning and the episode back in the maze than to even think on her anger. Her anger seemed to be directed at Aro and not at me to begin with.

"Good," she stated as she looked back upon my face. She offered a weak smile. "Aro and I…do not see the world the same way," she started. Slowly, she retook my arm and began to walk to a bench slightly hidden in a corner of the courtyard garden beneath the shade. "I tend to forget to not judge any innocents he may throw in my path," she almost whispered as she sat upon the bench.

Looking at me while I sat down next to her, she quickly asked another question before I could even think of a reply to her last statement. "You did notice Marcus watching you and I when you entered the garden, did you not?"

"Indeed, I did so," I told her. I grew slightly excited at the idea I would get the answers I desired without much prodding. It was also simply comforting to speak in my native tongue. I hadn't used English greatly since my change and it felt natural to be speaking such.

"Do you know of Marcus' abilities?" she asked with an amused expression on her face. Immediately, I became nervous. Indeed, I did know of his abilities. He could see relationships. I had no desire for anything more than friendship, camaraderie at this point in my existence. Not that Caterina wasn't lovely but…

"Yes, my lady," I told her trying desperately to keep my voice even. I failed. She laughed heartily at my expression and grimace.

"Need not worry so, Carlisle!" she told me. She then held up her left hand and pointed to a ring, a wedding ring. "He did not see _that_ type of relationship," she mused. Before I could apologize and ask her to whom she was wed, she continued on quickly. "He saw that we were of the same, I suppose you could say blood," she told me.

I blinked again. The same blood? My mother had died in childbirth leaving me an only child given that my father had not remarried. Was she an ancestor of mine? It was entirely possible given that our kind live forever. However, how far back would she be from?

Noting my confusion, she carried on. "Or, mayhaps, it would be wiser to say the same venom," she informed me. This cleared up the confusion in my head nicely. The same venom. Did she mean then that the same vampire that bit me had also turned her? Marcus could see that?

"Marcus saw that we had the same creator?" I asked carefully.

Her smile did grown and she happily, this time, slapped her fan into her lap. "Indeed!" she stated and her expression went from jubilant to mischievous. "I did so want a sister but I suppose another brother shall do as well!"

And, with that, my eyes did go wide.

* * *

Author's Note: I thought I'd end it there given how long this is getting. I think this one is about 15 pages double spaced. The previous one was about 14 pages. :-) Hopefully, y'all like it. I'm trying really hard to stay as true to the 17th c mindset as I can. If you'd like, I can add a glossary to the end for some of the outdated words I've been trying to incorporate. It's not true 17th c English, because I really don't want to have to make a "17th C English for Dummies" guide just so people can read this.

Questions? Comments? Strawberry cupcakes?


	3. Questions and Immortal Children

**Summary**: Carlisle Cullen's world had been drastically changed. He had hunted monsters as an Anglican preacher, and was now one of those monsters he had once hunted. He was slowly coming to terms with his lot in life when he had stumbled upon a group of mostly civilized vampires, the Volturi. Within a few weeks of his stay with them, he begins to learn that all things are not always what they seem. Cannon couples and creatures eventually.

**Author's Note: **I finally get to write the scary stuff! Yea! Immortal Children and even a werewolf in this little chapter so have fun!

* * *

Chapter 3

She laughed. It was the first thing I noticed as I do so attempt to comprehend the words she had just spoken. That there were others, I had known. I suspected that the vampire, poor pathetic creature that he was, was the leader of the coven I had stumbled upon. I do believe that he may have created the others that were with him. He accidentally created me. Akin to what Marcus had seen, or so I was to believe upon Caterina's word as well as based upon the actions of both Marcus and Aro, the miserable creature had created Caterina.

What had taken me by surprise was the word she used; brother. I had rarely heard the word in association with such as ourselves but it did make me feel, warm? I suppose that was an appropriate enough word as any. Our kind tended to feel apart from the human world and did not see our relationships as analogous to those of humans. They prefer words such as _mate_ rather than _spouse_ to define their relationships.

However, given that this was the same woman that I had seen prayer but a few hours prior, should I be so shocked by her terminology? I shook my head and smiled. "Hath thee many other siblings?" I asked very informally. Realizing my error, I did look down again. If I were still human, my face would be crimson. I should not be so informal with such a lady no matter the comfort I felt around her.

She laughed again. "Yes, occuli," she said, placing her fan beneath my chin to raise my eyes back up to her level. "I hath four elder brothers," she started, with emphasis on the "I". Slowly, she turned her head, her eyes looked far away. "Or I did many a year ago," she said sadly. I went to gently place my hand over hers, to comfort her. Again, she turned back to me, and smiled.

"But they were but my brothers when I be but human. Thee," she started, her humor returning to her face, "are the first I have met that doth share the same venom." Her face became as one full of thoughts. "I don't suppose vampire siblings are much good for swordfight or the such?" she stated more than questioned.

I laughed at that. "Nay, I believe that one must be weaker than the sword for it to be much fun," I informed her. Caterina nodded in agreement.

"Verily, tis not much fun if the sword doth break," she said with such seriousness, with only a trace of her Italian accent, I had to laugh. Her head did turn quickly at the sound of my laughter. She offered a small smile and then seemed to go back into her own thoughts.

"Did you play at cards, Carlise?" she asked after a few moments. Her hands neatly folded on her lap again, no longer were her left hand fingers tapping her chin.

"Indeed, I still do on occasion," I told her. I did have a fairly good hand at most card games. My father did not approve of such idle gambling but, as long as one saw it as sport and nothing more, I saw no evil in it. Evil was when your mind went from the sport of the game to being consumed with the greed of winning at it.

Rather than show much delight in my response, she went back to thinking. "Wouldst thou tell me of thine life prior to this existence?" she asked in almost a whispered tone. I were but shocked at such a question given that none other had asked it of me. Most of the questions that had been asked of me thus far dealt with the color of my eyes and my unconventional diet. All else did seem to pale beneath those questions.

"My father was a pastor and I, in turn, were to take the church over for him," I said simply. It was odd that my entire human existence could be but summed up in a matter of a few words. There was always more to tell but it did not seem to me that a lady of whom I had met but a few hours prior would want much more than thus.

"In England?" she more stated than did speak. "Thou art a follower of the King's bastard, be it not?" she asked with curiosity brimming in her garnet colored eyes.

I was thrown back at this question. My mind tried to wrap around what she could possibly mean by "King's bastard" since no King in my time within England had a child out of wedlock that would be worth following. And with that, my mind did click. In my time, no, there were none. However, a good 50 years prior to my time, Queen Elizabeth had lived and had served her people. The Spanish and the papists in England did call Queen Elizabeth the "King's bastard" often. It was due to the union of her mother and father than England did break from the Pope. No foreign entity would have say over the lives of the rulers in England.

I decided to try and humor her as best as possible. No man should show anger to a lady, even if she did insult me and my chosen profession of faith. "I am a follower of the Church of England and served as one of her pastors," I informed her. I decided to have a bit of fun with my newly found sister. "And thou are a papist, art thou not?" I asked her, as my eyebrow did raise at the questioning.

She threw down her fan, which, once again had made it into her hands and, forcefully, in her lap. "God's teeth!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she covered her mouth with both hands as I laughed again at her and her light curse. To hear the sounds of the curses of the last century upon another's lips in my own tongue was more than comforting. It did make me feel as if at home once again.

Throughout what was left of the afternoon, we did speak. I learnt of her past; she had been a goodly mother of five and had married twice. Caterina did explain that her first husband had died and she married the second time. I did not dare to ask her about her children, fearing the sadness I might see upon her visage. I learnt of Italy and the Mediterranean sea which was far from us. She missed the smell of sea salt.

Our conversation did take us well into dark. Our eyes needed little of light to see brightly, so of this it was not matter. Dark and light merely marked time for us and nothing more.

We conversed regarding many things. She wished to know how London had changed when I had last seen it. She had been in the 1590's and was saddened to hear that the Globe had been destroyed but rejoiced at the idea that most of London Bridge did still stand. I felt free to speak of the London of my youth.

I asked her about Volterra and our kind. She easily answered any questions I had without a second thought for the most part. But even in that, I noticed in some of her answers did lay hidden meanings. For instance, when I inquired as to why she came to Volterra, her answer was simply that she was learning. As to what she was learning, I do not know. When I carefully asked regarding why she did hold herself in the chapel during those excuriating hours rather than be with the hours, she did laugh. "Thou wouldst not take kind to my ways for my ways are not at all kinderly for our kind," Caterina answered as we now walked around the outer edges of the garden.

"Aro and many of the others claim my ways to be unnatural as well. But I do dare to say that they must be more accepting of the ways thou hast chosen," I stated and did look into those garnet eyes. I did not know what to expect but some part of me realized that the garnet of her eyes be different from the ruby eyes I had grown accustom too. It was almost as if her eyes did hold some purple to them; as if she had dined off the purple dyes of old. However, given that the tyrian purpura was but from mollusks, would her eyes not be like mine instead. There was something else there, something she was hiding.

Caterina shook her head. "Nay, they simply know better than to go against me," she did so inform. Beginning to walk again, her arm brushed by mine as she did pull out her fan from her hidden pocket. "Even Caius hath learned his lesson," she told me with a smile forming on her lips. I watched as she did stop to look at the roses on the far side of the garden.

After a moment, she turned to me again and smiled. "Thou shalt hunt tonight. Your eyes," she began as she moved closer. "They be black as a starless night with but a hint of an aureus ring." I was about to inquire if she did wish to come with me. If nothing else, I would have enjoyed the company for once. She did stop me. "Come back when thou hath eyes like the Aurora again. No doubt that I shall be around," she told me. We both turned as Caius this time exited the garden. "Unless they do require something of me," is what I believe I heard her grimace so quietly that had I not been within inches of her I would nay of heard it.

I put a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Caius as he came closer, his white hair blowing back in the wind. I felt protective over my sister I had known for less than a day. She smiled at me and shook her head only slightly. Gently, she did push me. "Go! I shall be here," she informed me as she turned around to face Caius.

Before I left the garden I heard Caius order her "Come! There has been another issue at present" almost as if she were a soldier and not the lady I did see earlier.

-- Aurora --

I hunted. I did so outside the confides of the ancient walls and into the forests that surround the city. Whilst scavenging through the forest, I came across a couple of small deer and a large wild boar. It did fill me plenty and sedate my thirst.

With patience and a simple love for the creation that did surround me, I walked slowly back into the direction of the castle. I gazed in wander at the jewel like sky above. So many were now curious as to the heavens due to the invention of the Telescope almost four score prior to this date. Of course, it was only recently that the reflective telescope had been invented and I did its possibilities in changing what we believe regarding the heavens. What wonders would we find that even Vampire eyes could not see?

My attention was drawn from the veil of stars overhead to a rustling in the forest around me. Around me, nothing smelt of human so I was not concerned with keeping my movements slow. To be sure, I did breathe in the night air and found only smells of the forest that did surround me and something sweet.

Curious, I moved closer towards the direction in which the sound had come. The sweetness was clearly part of the perfume that doth draw in our prey to one of my kind. It smelt of sugar, apples, and spice, whoever it were.

The rustling stopped as I did approach. I stood my ground and watched the coppice before me and could barely make out the outlines of someone with blond locks wearing a silk of green. "Salve," I greeted them to show both that I could see the creature and to try and alleviate any fear they may have of myself. Why one of my own kind would be fearful, I know not.

The brush barely moved as my fellow vampire became proper. I gasped at the very sight of her. Her hair was perfectly arranged in blond locks which did tumble down her shoulder on to the green silk of her dress. Her red eyes regarded me with curiosity but it were neither her beauty nor her manner of dress that did catch me; it was nothing more than the fact that the vampire that did stand before me could be taken for no more than seven years of age.

Of this, I did not understand. Why would anyone create such a creature? What would such a creature temperament be? How were they fed? So many other questions filled my mind as I gazed at the child-sized beauty before me. At such a creature, to have been turned so young, I would cry at the injustice if I were able.

Instead, I did lower myself to her height and held out my hand. "Salve, puella. Carlisle nomine est," I said in whispered tones. I had no wish to scare the child before me and only hoped she had been taught the common language of Latin.

She slowly approached me, her golden curls bouncy about her shoulders. "I am Lettice. Anna said I would find you here. She let me leave the castle," the child's voice sang. My unbeating heart was immediately overcome with a need to watch over such a child. The world of our kind be not for the weak and what were children but creatures that have not yet grown to a strength of mind to survive the perils of the world? Again my thoughts wrapped around why anyone would create such a creature…

I then thought upon what the sweet voice had said. I knew not of an Anna but it was not of fortune that any of our kind wouldst know me to be hither. All knew and most did find it unnatural that I took to the blood of animals rather than humans. We came from humans and thereby humans are our brethren still. We should not kill that of which we once were.

"Did she or another not escort you out, Lettice?" I asked the young girl as she took my hand. She shook her gold curls in response.

"Oh no, no one would think to escort me out!" she said with a sprinkling of laughter of the like I have never heard.

"Why is that?" I asked the girl as we began to walk back towards the castle. I could not imagine anyone letting a child, even an immortal child, out by herself at night.

She laughed again in response. "I am not supposed to leave. Aro will be quite displeased with Nurse."

So the child did spirit herself away with the help of this Anna of whom I did not know. She was to be watched by her nurse but that was clearly poorly executed if the child had made it thus far. Aro, as well, had his hand in this child's care and wellbeing which I found slightly odd.

As we walked, she skipped and played, much like another young child would. She was distracted by anything that didst capture her attention. From an insect to prettily colored leaf to the very night itself, all did distract her and caused our progress towards the castle to slow.

"Come now, Lettice," I told the child. "We must return shortly." I did feel a need to smile at her youth and childish ways. I had not been around children for any length of time since my change and I enjoyed the variety she did offer.

"Nay, I shall not go back," she informed me as she danced around on her toes. "I shall go and eat upon the animals and search for the children of the moon!" she giggled and then turned back from whence we had come.

"Lettice!" I shouted, something telling me that I did need to get this immortal child back to the castle and quickly. A dark time was ahead of us if this was not accomplished, to be sure.

As quick and as sure as breeze she did leave me. I stared after the small path that was now carved in the woods. Without much thought, I took after the child, knowing I had to bring her back. A child, no matter if she be immortal or nay, cannot live alone.

"Lettice!" I called again only to be answered with giggles. I saw bits of green silk upon the brambles that did lay in her wake. Following the silk speckled trail, I continued to run after her.

She stopped suddenly, in the middle of the forest. Dense vegetation surrounded us. Lettice growled at me and look prepared to strike. As I did so prepare myself for her impact, I heard another noise from behind. Lettice's entire manner did change. Rather than being angry with me - for following her, I have no doubt – she hid behind me, grasping my leg just as any other child would in fear. "Don't let them hurt me," she whispered to me, her red eyes terrified.

I whipped my head around at the sound but it was the smell that truly caught my attention. It was almost like a bit of raw silk mixed with earth but far more pungent. Unsure of what this was, my need to protect the child clinging to my leg forced a small growl out of me.

A wolf handsomely appeared through the brush. His coat was a fine dark gray. He stood a good bit taller than the wolves I was use to hunting but that could be attributed to a regional difference if it were not for his eyes, his smell, and the very simple truth that he wore a necklace.

Aro and Caius had both told me of the children of the moon. They had informed me of all the other supernatural creatures, or so I had thought prior to meeting young Lettice. Caius explained the smell, the look, all the attributes that do so make a werewolf with such vile in his voice, I did wish to know his meaning. But none that did speak of them could ever prepare me for what stood a few feet before me now. As it growled back I noticed a bit of light glint off the ruby in the center of a cross that did hang around the beast's neck.

I would not attack it first. I would only attack to protect the child. I could not bring myself to harm a creature that at least seemed to also still hold to the Christian belief by evidence of his medallion. He must still believe in some good.

As the creature moved back, I assumed to attack, a whisp of white and pink blew in front of me. I did not know what to think until I did hear her voice. "No!" Caterina shouted. Her multi-hued hair blowing freely in front of me as it cascaded down her back.

The wolf looked at her and then back at me. He carefully backed up, clearly outnumber now and sped off. A part of me had so wished to ask him a thousand questions given that I had never seen his kind before.

As soon as he was out of sight, Caterina swooped and restrained Lettice with a hard look upon her face. "You are never to leave," she told the child with a hint of venom in her voice. Lettice struggled, in vain it do look, against the armhold Caterina had upon her.

"Let me go!" Lettice screeched as if she were in pain. I doubted it highly knowing not only of my kind and our regard for pain but also that the hold Caterina had on her could cause her none.

"No. You should not have left the castle, Lettice," Caterina told her sternly. Her eyes began to brim with anger. "You could have gotten both yourself and Carlisle injured or far worse!" Caterina told the struggling child. "Do you not think of these things? Did you not hear that the children of the moon are about?" she nearly yelled at the girl in the tattered green dress. With that, Lettice began to dry sob as Caterina held her.

I wanted to comfort the small creature; after all neither of us had come to harm. As I reached out my hand, Caterina sighed and shook her head softly. "Come, we should head back."

And with that, the three of us turned back to Volterra.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! Don't worry, there will be a lot more of the werewolves to come.


	4. Anna has sealed her fate

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. I own many pretty pretty things, like this cool new scarf, but not the rights to Twilight. I just want to play with the good doctor for a bit. Hehehehe….

**Summary: **Carlisle Cullen has been around the Volturi for a few months. As he wanders through the castle and the grounds, he learns that not all is as it seems and that there are scarier things than him that stalk through the night.

**Author's Note: **I might re-write a couple of the previous chapters. Nothing will change in terms of story line, it just sounded wrong in voice. I'm going to try and tone it down a bit so hopefully this will sound better.

* * *

Chapter 4

We walked quickly, even for our kind, back to the castle. Caterina did not speak less it be to quiet the fruitless aims of the wiggling child in her arms. I looked upon her visage to see if I might come to know the thoughts going through her head. Her face was a mask, showing neither anger nor any other emotion that I might expect given the ill humor she showed earlier in the forest.

A part of me was jovial at the idea of seeing another mythical creature. I had known not but our own kind and was enamored with the idea that I had seen with my own eyes evidence of another creature's existence. Another part of me was distraught given both the child's and Caterina's responses to the creature.

The child, Lettice, had been truly terrified. Prior to the creature's arrival, Lettice appeared to wish to fight _me_; a grown man who was easily three times her size in height alone. But to hear the werewolf, to see him, she immediately responded by wrapping her tiny arms around me and demand protection. This alone would tell me that there was some danger to them.

Caterina's response still perplexed me. Til that moment, I had seen her not. She willingly stood betwixt us; the werewolf and the vampires. Fear was not upon her face as much as concern. But neither emotion played it part upon her now. Presently, her face was still a mask. Insomuch that, she truly appeared to be nothing more than a statue, if it were not for her swift speed. More than that, she was a woman and yet, she did take a stand to protect me. If anything, it should have been I to protect Caterina.

I could see the now familiar walls that surrounded the ancient city. Caterina's guise remained unchanged. We slowed as we approached the city. "This way," Caterina said sternly in her native Italian tongue. I followed her to a seldom used trail that narrowed to the curves of the medieval walls. She gazed up at the tower before us and stopped directly beneath it. A window, maybe a full three yards above our heads, was open to the elements; and to us given Caterina's stance.

She motioned to me with her head in the direction of the window. "Go, it leads to my chambers," she informed me without the slightest hint of emotion.

I looked at the child who was now as if a large doll in a tattered dress due to her stillness. Caterina clutched Lettice tightly in her marble arms. I knew the child had to be returned to the castle and I was concerned that she may run again. "What of Lettice?" I questioned.

"I have the…child," she carefully responded. Lettice looked up at me at the sound of her name. A warning glance from Caterina prevented Lettice from saying anything at all.

I bounded into the open window and made way for Caterina. The next sound I heard was not one I was expecting. It was a high pitched, horrified scream. No less than a moment later did I see the child come through the window, her green silk dress barely clinging to her. Her petticoats and stays were visible under the remnants of the dress.

Lettice glared at the window whilst she stood next to a simple table and chair in the middle of the large stone room. I had not time to think over where I stood when Caterina gracefully entered. Her pink silk dress was hardly even crumbled. I know was able to notice the way her hair cascaded down her back in it's multi-colored hues that glistened in the moonlight. Her beauty was undeniable.

Catching my lingering eyes, she smiled slightly towards me. I returned the jester. Before I could speak, I saw Lettice move quickly from the corner of my eye. Both Caterina and I responded by moving towards the child but we were too late. I heard the shattering of glass and watched as a smile crept upon the child's lips.

"Lettice!" Caterina shouted taking in the position of the child and the broken glass. I believe it had been a pitcher of some sort.

"You bit me!" Lettice gave her insolent reply. I looked between the two questioningly.

"Carlisle, if you would, lock the window," Caterina instructed without glancing my way. She walked towards the child who went from an audacious temperament to cowering in fear. I did as Caterina asked. The latch was a simple one but closed the heavy glass and lead windows aptly.

"A small scar to remind you to not go against the wishes of your elders," Caterina informed her. I was shocked. Caterina, a mother by her own words, did bite a child?

"You are not my elder!" Lettice stomped. She turned her back to Caterina.

"Mayhaps, if you consider our years on this Earth. But it matters not for Aro, Caius, and Marcus are your elders," Caterina responded to the girl. She did smile at me and then looked back to the girl. "As for your scar, you may well remember to not put your fingers near another vampire's mouth ever again," she stated. A new picture did take form in my mind given this bit of information. Lettice was most likely trying to escape from Caterina's arms; given the child's glower at this information as well. Lettice's scratches at Caterina's face may have happed to cause Caterina to bit the girl. It were not entirely on purpose as much as a kinderly response.

Caterina took the child's hand. "We will go to them, anon. You shall tell Aro of your adventure with but a single touch and I will have one of the guard deliver you to your room," she instructed the child. This forced a pout out of Lettice.

"Carlisle, if you would join us?" Caterina asked in such a way that I knew I was free to refuse. I nodded in response and took up Caterina's arm. Her face softened at my jester.

Slowly, we transversed the hallway outside of Caterina's room; one that I could not even begin to describe due to it's velvet interior. Such richness do I not have words for.

I began to recognize the tapestries along the walls as we reached Aro's library. He kept a large collection of manuscripts and the like as well as his own annals. I had read one or two in my efforts to not only learn Latin, being as it was the common tongue in Volterra, but also to learn all I can of our kind. The library he kept was magnificent.

Two guards watched over the wooden doors and nodded to our little group. "Caught again, little one?" one of the guards asked.

"I would have made it if not for the werewolves, Felix," Lettice replied. This Felix, a broad looking man, glanced curiously at Caterina. She smiled simply and walked in with Lettice when the doors did open. I kept my arm in escort for Caterina.

"Carlisle! Caterina! How wonderful for you to bring back Lettice for us," Aro exclaimed as he floated towards us. I witnessed Caius taking in the scene of the three of us before him. His gaze at Caterina worried me. Marcus looked as if he would rather do near anything else than be were he was.

"Salve, Aro," Caterina greeted him with a slight curtsey. She had release my arm but kept a firm grasp on the child's hand. Lettice tried to wiggle her way from Caterina but to no avail.

"Greetings, Aro," I said with a slight flourish as I bowed. Aro seemingly ignored me as he went to take the child from Caterina's grasp. She only relinquished the girl when Aro stood a few feet in front of the pair and the doors behind us had closed with a sudden thud.

"Come, Lettice. I wish to know of this adventure of yours," Aro smiled at the child as he bent to her level. Lettice appeared frightful and began to cling to Caterina's skirts. Caterina gently but firmly pushed the girl toward Aro.

Aro reached out his hand to touch the girl's face. I could not help but notice as Caterina took a step closer to me, a hint of worry in her eyes. I watched as the diaphanous looking hand touched the cool marble cheek of the child. Lettice's eyes grew as Aro kept a smile on his face until the last few moments. He drew away from the girl and regained his full height.

"Astonishing," Aro muttered as he began to pace the stone floor.

"What? Has the child caused a new problem?" Caius asked, his eyes narrowing at the girl. Lettice shrunk back and went to hide behind Caterina's skirts again.

"Hmm?" Aro asked as he was brought out of his musings. "Oh, no. I believe everything is quite well in that regard," he said. A smile came back to his face, "Felix?"

The broad man appeared once the door was opened slightly. He did not speak but looked at Aro awaiting his orders. "Take the child back to her room and call her another nurse. I believe I will need to speak with this one later," he chuckled. Aro waved his hand to Lettice dismissively and the girl looked as if she were to go to the stocks.

Felix took her but not before grinning at Caterina, "Vale!" She only shook her head in response and glared at Caius for a reason I did not know.

Once the doors were shut again, Aro stepped before us. "The werewolf?" he asked Caterina.

"Werewolf!?" Caius exclaimed whilst jumping from his chair. That caused Marcus to move slightly.

Caterina looked at Caius during his interruption. I could not explain the look on her face other than to mayhap describe it as exasperated. It took a fraction of a moment but a smile tugged at her rose colored lips. "Worry not, Caius. I shall not let them harm you," she teased prior to returning the gaze of Aro.

Her face became serious. I took notice of how straight she seemed to look, almost as if she were a soldier rather than a lady. I remembered Caius earlier calling to her and now with her comments… But she were but a woman! Why would they have such a soft looking creature as my sister be a guard?

"He left due to the numbers, I believe," she informed him. Her eyes watched for a bit as Caius retook his chair. Once he was properly seated, Caterina's attention returned to Aro. "Based upon his actions and expression, I think he only wanted the child and nothing more," she continued with her report. Aro nodded thoughtfully in response. A part of me did wonder as to why Aro did not simply touch Caterina to get her thoughts on the matter. He had done so with Lettice just now. I had seen him do so before with many other; including myself when I first came.

"Only wanted the child?" Caius asked, his voice filled with ill humor. "You speak as if you believe those creatures are more than rapid curs!" he quarreled as he gripped the arms of his chair.

Aro sighed at his brother while Caterina tried hard to keep her mask upon her face. "Caius," Aro began but was quickly interrupted.

"Do not lecture me on those vile mutts, Aro. They have caused us enough problems!" Caius retorted. I think I saw Caterina bite her lip but her eyes were filled with such anger that I could not explain it.

"They have caused you such problems, Caius," Aro countered. He raised his hand to hold Caius so he could finish his response. "We need not cause the destruction of an entire species due to the actions of a few feckless," Aro started.

"Feckless?!?" Caius shouted, once again jumping from his sedate position. At this, Caterina did glare.

"You need not get rid of an entire population because you lost a battle long ago," Caterina answered angrily.

Caius walked towards her. "How many others have lost their battles? How many others have managed to survive?" he replied with such venom that I was moved to come behind my sister and place my hands on her shoulders protectively. Caius eyed me and moved to go back his chair.

Aro shook his head and gave me a small smile. "This is not the question of the night," he informed us all. "The question," he began as he resumed his pacing. "Is whether or not we should do something in regards to both Lettice and Aylwin," he finished. The room felt a bit lighter in a way with the question, as if the anger had dissipated. I slowly removed my hands from their protective jester over Caterina.

"It also seems that we may have a bit of intrigue in our mist," Aro said, his eye going to Caterina with a bit of a smile. Caterina went perfectly still. "You were right my dear," he told her. "Anna is a problem."

I could almost feel her become relaxed again and did not need hear her small sigh. "Anna?" Marcus and Caius both questioned. Aro nodded in response. "Indeed. Our dear Caterina was right. She is afoot," he said with almost a hint of praise.

"Anna? Your Anna?" Caius asked incredulously at Caterina.

Caterina shook her head. "She's hardly my Anna," she responded with annoyance. "She did not create me nor did I her. We share no common connection other than she thought to make me something into what I am not."

Whoever this Anna was, Caterina was not well pleased with her. It was plain to me that this Anna had met Caterina a long time ago from the tone of her voice. How long, I knew not. But Anna was the one that let Lettice out, I remembered from earlier.

"Be that as it may, Caterina," Caius mused, "You do know her best." Caterina scowled but did not reply.

"Have you much luck in finding her?" Aro asked.

"No," Caterina answered. "I have looked were I might but I am afraid that Anna is keeping her trail well hidden." The Volturi all seemed to go back into thought. After a few moments, my sister spoke again, "I do believe that, as long as I am allowed to hunt her, she will not cause anything such as the …earlier problems."

Aro looked please with this. "That would be well but if she is our walls and lets the immortal children out like she has this night," he gently informed her.

"Yes, I do understand. I may be of use to have more than one nurse to each of the children," she said. "If you do not plan on destroying them," she amended.

Aro sighed at this. "Indeed, I believe it obvious now that none of them could be tamed, can they?" he asked. "It would be for not to keep them much longer," he said sullenly.

"You've had them for a few hundred years now, Aro," Caterina told him with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Indeed, indeed," Aro muttered. All was quiet for a few minutes as I took in the scene. I stood behind Caterina still. Aro paced in front of us, thinking. Caius looked grave while Marcus looked lost.

"Carlisle?" Aro did ask after a long silence.

"Yes?" I responded. He smiled at me.

"Would you be so kind as to escort our dear Caterina back to her quarters?" he asked.

"Yes, Aro," and with that I retook her arm and lead her to whence we came.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope that sounds better. Feel free to ask questions!


	5. Research and the Real World

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sorry. I'm just playing with 'em.

**Summary:** During Carlisle Cullen's stay at Volterra, he learns there are other creatures that go bump in the night...

**Author's Note:** Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

I had not witnessed Caterina in any of the halls since I had escorted her back to her room nearly a fortnight ago. My questions as to her whereabouts were proving to be fruitless. The vast majority of the others would shake their shoulders in confusion but state that Caterina was often here one moment and gone the next, as if she were more spirit than vampire. None of the others seemed to even care that she had intervened regarding the werewolf. All anyone did wish to know is about how I fared during my adventure with the immortal child and the child of the moon.

For no concern to be given to woman I knew as Caterina or the child Lettice, but for all the concern to be thrown towards me was disconcerting. The Great Chain of Being was, once again, being uprooted and I, though I were a man, was seen in the eyes of the others of my kind as weaker than a woman.

It were not that I did not think of Caterina as strong, for indeed she was. But she was smaller than I, and she seemed so much gentler until I saw her nearly fly betwixt myself and the noble looking beast. I was taller, I was stronger, I was a man...and yet, for all that, it meant nothing to the red eyes I saw about me. Mayhaps it was due to their misguided beliefs in regards to my diet? I know not.

What truly concerned me more was the lack of care shown towards the child. I had heard Aro and Caius' discussion regarding her and the boy, Aylwin, both that night on which we had come back to the castle, and since that time. The child was but an object, a curiosity to the others. And now that the curiosity had proven disobedient, they wished to destroy them, like a pair of worn amusements. No one seemed to care that they were thinking creatures that did, clearly, have a will of their own. When I but spake of this to Aro he stated that this was the problem!

What kind of matters could these children have given in the past to cause such grievance against them? I saw not but sport from the girl and a bit more of a unruly child; though I thought little of it. It did not look to be more than I would expect for any other child though she be a good bit stronger than a human child. It was a trivial issue when one considers that another being's existence is at stake over the fact she did run.

There must be some other issue to hazard the well being of both children given one instant of disobedience that was simply corrected. Gaining this new insight, I divulged myself into the annuals that lay about in Aro's library. I did hope to learn as much as I could from the documents before me. I was glad to have free use of the library per Aro's instructions. What ever the true issue be with regards to the children, mayhaps I would find it here.

The library was of such estate I felt small within it. The room itself was larger than what my father's church had been. The walls were covered with shelves filled with scrolls and books of all shapes, ages, and sizes. I knew not where to begin.

I walked over to the ladder that leaned against one of the shelves. I was unaware of any arrangement that Aro had in place and thought it best to start where he had last left. Perchance he did mention the incident with Lettice in the latest of the annals and did just place it back upon the shelf. If so, then the ladder was were he last placed a book, or so I did hope.

I climbed up nimbly and looked at the red leather bound journal I found there. I saw nothing on the cover to which it may divulge it's contents, so I glanced at the first page to find the book was a good bit older than myself. I quickly placed it down and looked of where else to start. Glancing about the room, I saw that, upon Aro's desk, there was a journal that lay open. Without a thought, I went over to it and peaked at it's contents. Upon the page, were words of Latin: Immortalis puer et puella delenda sunt. The immortal boy and girl must be obliterated.

By the time I found myself able to think again, I saw the journal in my hands and could hardly pull my eyes away from the simple script. What could cause anyone to wish to destroy children completely? Quickly, I set to my task. I looked in the pages previous to it for any indication that the children could even possibly deserve such a fate. I noticed that the entire journal seemed to be of the immortal children and turned to the first page. The journal was old, far more ancient that I believed when I first laid eyes upon it, but sturdy despite that.

I sat there for hours, reading through the horrors and atrocities that were attributed to the children. Not just the two that lived within the castle walls, but the many that came before them. According to the journal, a stop was put to the practice of creating our kind out of children sometime in the 1100's. It was forbidden to do so and punishable by incineration, death. As I read over only a few of the terrors that the children had created prior to the law, I could barely believe that such monstrances was possible even for my kind.

From what I studied, one child had destroyed an entire village because the woodsman refused to give the child a toy he had been carving. Instead of just going after the woodsman, he chased him through the village in sport and publicly executed him brutally. When he saw that others had seen him, he chased them down and killed them all as well. When asked why he did such a thing, he told that he did not wish to get in trouble again with his creator and so he killed all those that had seen him. The child did not comprehend why the destruction of the village was unforgivable.

Another child caught two hunter's dressing a deer in the woods. He smelled the blood of the deer and wondered if it were possible to dress human as such and have the blood so freely flow into his mouth more quickly. Thirty men were brutally killed before the child could be stopped. He did not even bother to hide the bodies but hung them upside down from the trees, throats slit, as he had seen the deer.

The girls, according to the journal, were no better. One child killed anyone who dared to tell her no. This included a seamstress, a few nurses, and most of one section of the city she did live in at the time. When she attacked and bit her own creator, she said she did it to scar him so he might remember not to tell her no again. Fifty humans died for saying no to her and she even had taken out two vampires. Her physical age was only four.

As I read through these accounts and many more, I realized the fear behind the immortal children. They were destructive and they risked exposing us. Even Lettice and her brother, who were considered the most gentle of the children, were no better. Aylwin, her brother according to the accounts, had torn a man limb from limb in front of his own children because the man had yelled at one of them. The Volturi were forced to kill the entire family because of the risk of our secret getting out. The most important rule with our kind, above all else, was to hide our true selves from all those about us and to not let the humans know of our presence as vampires. As long as our kind was little more than legend and humans continued to desecrate graves and kill their own in the hunt for creatures such as us, all was well with our kind. Humans were to not know of our the signs that marked us. The children threatened that rule. And after reading what I had, I did have trouble justifying their existence for much longer.

* * *

I walked into Dr. Gagliardo's home that afternoon. Being away from the nightmares I had just read and going about my daily activities helped to nullify the questions and worry I had within my mind. I'd much rather not think of the immortal children give my new found knowledge. There was no justice that could be administered for the children did not understand their crimes and could not comprehend why their brutality was wicked. Adults had such understanding.

I knocked on the old wooden door, gaining entrance into the small but comfortable city home. Dr. Gagliardo's oldest daughter was there to greet me. I smiled, she was but a girl of fifteen and had become infatuated with me, a man who was claiming to be six and twenty. It was a harmless but of folly but it was not one I could make return on; she was but a child in my eyes. "Good evening, Sabina," I told her in Italian as she came to take my coat from me.

Her olive toned fingers gently grasped the wool neck of my overcoat and clutched it tight. As soon as the coat was well in her possession, she nervously took two steps back, the long wool coat in her hands. I smiled. The humans were brought in by our very beauty but also feared us just the same. I could see the battle between what was her natural fear and what was her natural want though she knew it not. I waited for a few seconds, enough time for a human response, to begin speaking again. "Should you not place the coat upon a peg?" I gently reminded her, with a bit of teasing to my voice.

"Oh, yes!" Sabina stammered as she whisked away to a wardrobe halfway down the small hallway. I heard a few giggles and looked behind me to a door half opened to see two more pairs of curious eyes. I recognized them as Dr. Gagliardo's two other daughters, Lavinia and Bianca. Lavinia was of nine years and Bianca was of barely three. I winked at the both of them and then retook my stance in the hallway. I would not out their hidden position to their older sister.

Sabina quickly came back, her petticoats rustling against the wooden floor. I smiled at her haste. This folly that has caused her to believe her love for me would no doubt end soon. I could easily deal with such stammering and shyness in my presence for a year if it did bother to last that long. She would find some other boy, soon enough, to beg her father to introduce her to. And all the giggling and watching would no longer include myself. Such a simple thing as that of the love that was so clearly present within this family was not something I had thought I could be apart of ever again.

However when Caterina and even all the Volturi easily used the word sister to describe our relationship... Sister, sibling, family. A part of me was rejoiced that I could have those familial relationships. To have something so simple, so human, as a sibling did make me think that maybe, some day, I could have other familial relationships. Although I would never turn a child, especially after what I had learned of them anon, maybe someone on the brink of adulthood? Of course, who would I change? It was not as if one simply goes up to another and asks them if they wish to become a monster. With Fortune and Time at my side, I would not have to make such decisions for many a year if ever.

Sabina tried to look alluring as she motioned for me to follow her to her father's office. "This way, if you would," she said, a slight blush upon her cheeks. Her harmless flirting was really quite adorable. I followed her and quietly motioned for the two younger ones to come if they wished. Bianca, the youngest, easily bounded over and took my hand without much hesitation. I looked down at the dishelved plaits of the young girl and smiled. "Greetings, Bianca," I said to her. She smiled up at me. I had learned that she was still of an age where she did not speak much beyond her immediate family.

Sabina turned to us and scowled at her sister Lavinia. I believe I saw Lavinia return the glare by sticking out her tongue at her elder sister. I pretended not to notice.

Stopping outside her father's door, Sabina motioned for me to go in. Bianca would not let go of my hand and simply came in with me. Sabina rolled her eyes in response to that. She knew she could not argue with a three year old or try to explain such things to her. Suddenly, my mind understood so much more about the immortal children. They were still children. Their minds did not have the facilities to comprehend and think through their emotions. Bianca had no notice of anything other than she wanted to go with me to see her father, that she did admire me and adore her father. She did not have the ability to look at anything beyond that. She was oblivious to her sister's wants and would not even comprehend them if she could recognize them. The immortal children were frozen, unable to grow in more ways than simply the physical. They could not live any life for they did not understand the world around them and never could.

I mentally shook such thoughts from my head and gently picked up Bianca to place her in a large chair near her father's desk. Dr. Gagliardo looked up and smiled slightly at the sight before him. Three of his children and myself crowded into his office. "I see that you have made it to my office with help this evening," the Doctor mused, tapping his quill against the inkwell lightly.

"Indeed, I could not have asked for a better group to help me find you at your office," I informed him. Lavinia smiled as well as Bianca. Poor Sabina crossed her arms and looked at her sister's angrily. She was not pleased that her plans had gone arry.

Dr. Gagliardo finished writing a note to the apothecary for supplies and handed it to Lavinia. "Take this to your brother and have him go to the apothecary anon. I do not wish him to tarry upon this night, alright?" he asked gently kissing his daughter on the head as she gripped the piece of paper in her hand. Lavinia nodded in response and ran straight out of the room.

Walking around me, Dr. Gagliardo went to pick up his youngest daughter who already eagerly had her arms opened to clutch him. He kissed her gently on the cheeked before turning to Sabina who was still pouting in the doorway. "Sabina? Take Bianca back upstairs. Carlisle and I have need to get to the Signoretti residence this evening," he told her. Bianca hugged her father tighter not wishing to leave his arms only to go to her sister.

Sabina sighed and took her little sister. "You will be gone til near morning?" she asked. I began to wonder what would was going on at the Signoretti residence. I knew they were a bit of a prominent family in the city, that they had lived here for generations, but little more than that did I know. Had all taken ill?

Dr. Gagliardo nodded solemnly. "I shall see you before you break fast in the morning," he told her. He kissed both his daughters on the head. "Go," he told them and Sabina easily carried Bianca on her hip down the hall. Once they were out of sight, the doctor grabbed his medical bag and glanced at me. "I am unsure of what has taken over the Signoretti household but two days ago I treated a maid for what I thought be nothing more than a blister. She had admitted to burning that spot earlier," he said sadly as he also went to pick up a large leather hood.

"However, the blisters spread," he told me. I instantly knew what it was and, for once, was very glad to be a vampire. I could now see the beak of the medical hood, meant to protect against any contagious illness. Smallpox had hit Volterra.

"How many have it?" I asked before he could continue. He looked into my eyes as he handed me my own hood. I would not need it but not wearing it would give far too much away.

"Four so far," he told me with such sadness and fear in his voice. I could see why he would be frightened; his children. Like any other good parent, he feared more for the lives of his daughters and sons than he did for his own.

"Then we should go before it gets much worse," I told him. He only nodded and we left to go to the Signoretti residence. My fears of the immortal children and what they could mean forgotten momentarily.

* * *

  
**  
Author's note:** Sorry this one is rather short! I just really wanted to get Carlisle's thoughts down on the immortal children and why he seemed so curious about them but rather repulsed by them in the books.


	6. Laura

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sorry. I'm just playing with 'em.

**Summary:** During Carlisle Cullen's stay at Volterra, he learns there are other creatures that go bump in the night...

**Author's Note:** It looks like more and more of you are getting into this story. The immortal children do that, ya know. :-)

* * *

Chapter 6

Night had descended upon Volterra. I followed Dr. Gagliardo's measure and gripped my coat tightly about me though I felt nothing of the cold. Light flowed from the various residences' windows and cascaded on to the street below. The only sounds were of rats that did hasten in and out of the sewers through out the city. My ears did also pick up the sounds of a bawdy group in the tavern a good measure away from where I was now walking.

Dr. Gagliardo's pace slowed and mine with it. He turned to me, his eyes filled with such sadness I felt compelled to comfort him, even in some small way. Placing my hand upon his shoulder, I did look him straight in the eye. "We shall help them," I informed him knowing that that was all we could do.

He didst barely manage a smile and nodded at my sentiment. "Place on your hood," he instructed. I did as I was told. The rich vapors of fresh spices and cloves hit my nostrils more clearly with our masks on, than when I did merely carry it. In many ways, this be not more than what is good. Though its purpose was to keep the doctor safe from the disease of the patient, the overpowering aroma from within the beak also diminished the smell of the humans around me.

I did have control, but it was lessened in my practice as a doctor. My excuse for when the scent of blood did take me was that I was simply too new to this occupation as of it and hence why I was in training with Dr. Gagliardo. It worked well enough for those humans that were curious as to my actions. I tried to keep myself to simple cases or those of diseases in which the blood would not be spent. This was one of the rare moments where blood would most likely not be spent and the smell of humans would not tempt me in the least, thanks to the hood that protected me.

We approached the large home that overlooked the world outside the walls of Volterra but kept it's place safely inside. Dr. Gagliardo tapped the door. I heard a flurry of activity from inside the house and couldst see the light of a candle cast moving shadows from one of the near windows as the person who held it came to answer the door. I waited behind him with the medical bag as any normal human assistant would.

The door peeked open followed by a full flourish of an opening once the older woman in her stocking cap didst see of whom it was that had called at this late hour. "God be praised," she said in her native Italian. "We just had another take to the pox," her voiced was full of worry as she lent her hand to show us into the home.

I followed in behind Dr. Gagliardo and stood to await my introduction. With our hoods down and faces concealed, the woman, of whom I learned was named Petruccia and the head of the servants for this household, did not act awestruck as I had become use to when introduced. She could not see my visage and thereby knew not of how I looked.

Petruccia lead the way to the stairwell. She picked up her woolen petticoat and took us to a room gaily decorated upon the first story. I saw another woman dabbing at her swollen tear filled eyes with a handkerchief of the finest linen. This woman made way for us as Dr. Gagliardo positioned himself next to the bed. I drew the curtains of the bed back further so I might have chance to examine whoever didst lie there as well.

It was a young man. I'd hazard to guess that he be not more than twenty but in his current state, his age was impossible to tell. The small swollen pustules had masked his entire body. He lay there, eyes clenched tight, in not more than his night clothes. His hands gripped the sheets as if in agony. My heart, though it did not beat, went to him. None should have to feel such pain as this young man clearly was.

"Paulo took a turn this afternoon," the woman who held the handkerchief stated through her tears. "We thought it was the measles or some other lesser pox," she said. She looked weak upon her feet and I guided her back to a chair before she turned her eyes to weep. I turned my head as I heard Dr. Gagliardo call my name to retake my attention. Quietly, I walked over to him and resumed my watch over the doctor's care with his patient.

He was careful with his leather gloves and took out his equipment to check over the patient. Before he could confirm or deny that it was smallpox, of which, I had no doubt it was given the look, we all heard a scream from far upstairs. Both Dr. Gagliardo and I looked to the two women still within the room.

"It is most likely the maid that did bring this curse upon us," Petruccia informed us. She glowered in the direction from which the scream did come. I looked back at Dr. Gagliardo. Prior to my asking permission, he dismissively waved his hand at me. "Go," he said, for which I was grateful.

I had with me my own little bag of instruments and potions in which to help aid those that I might. Though it be painful, I walked up the stairs at a quick human pace to the room from which the scream originated. I gently pushed against the door and announced myself, "I am Doctor Cullen, Doctor Gagliardo's assistant. May I enter?" Hearing none in reply but the muffled sounds of someone slightly thrashing from with in, I entered. None could prepare for what I did see.

The girl was bound to a post in the room, whilst sitting on the floor. The back of her camica was tattered with lash marks. The blood upon her back was old and crusted; it mixed with the herbs within my hood made my thirst tolerable. I was less concerned with it than I was about the girl who was nearly limp against the post, just barely tousling in vain attempts to free herself from the ropes that imprisoned her.

"Dear God," I whispered in my native tongue. I went over to her to see her skin pale with a hint of a bluish tinge to it. As I undid the ropes the falsely imprisoned her, I looked to see the cause of her cold; the window had been left open in this dark room that left little protection from the elements outdoors. Angry boiled within me at the idea of this girl being kept in such manner. What crime had she done? She was human and did not look to be many years older than Sabina.

Once she felt my presence, her body went as still as it might for a human. I undid the ropes as quickly as I were able, getting her free in less time than it might have taken a human. She curled up and into my arms easily. I knew only that she was awake by her silent tears that followed the day's previous ones down her swollen cheeks. Delicately, I pulled her taut into my arms and carried her swiftly out of the attic's chamber.

I feared that my body would be too frigid given her state of undress in these rags that clinged to her skin. But she showed no dislike to being so close to me. The only pain that registered in her face was when I did move my hand to her support her back more fully. The lashes were still quite fresh.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in Italian. I was sorry not only for my accidental touching of her wounds that were so fresh, but that anyone could think to cause such wounds to start. I was also regretful for this girl being tied up like an animal awaiting a slaughter inside the attic room. I was sorry that anyone would be in this much pain without any seemingly just cause. Her only response was to fall into sleep. Whether she slumbered or she did give in to exhaustion, I knew not.

I carried the maid down to the room I had been brought to. I heard two gasps. "Bring her not here!" shouted the woman how had the handkerchief. "Bring not that vile creature here!"

I laid the girl with as much gentleness as I was able unto a couch that were along the edge of the room. Dr. Gagliardo came to my side once I had covered the girl with a soft blanket.

"How dare you!" the woman continued to shout at me. "Do you not see what pestilence she hath brought into this house? Into my home?" she continued to speak though I paid her no mind. I cared at that moment only for the girl of whom little else did anyone seem to care.

"She is the reason my only son hath taken ill! She is the reason that my husband and my daughter at this minute do suffer from the fever," the woman continued to bellow. She approached me, angrily and tore went to tear off my hood. I did grasp her hands quickly to prevent such measure. The woman glared at me with hate filled eyes. "That creature deserves for nothing more than the spirits of the night or the vampires of old to take her and destroy her soul."

I stood agasp at the woman's words. I released her hands and did stare her down for a time until she did look away. "You would rather treat a nothing serving maid, one that can be bought and sold for nothing in the market place, than to treat my son?" she whispered. I could hear a mother's grief in her voice though it did not help to control my anger.

"If all it were that the girl be but ill, I might have understanding of your position, Madame," I informed her. "But, be that as it may, this girl was brutally beaten as if a savage did take to her. None deserve such treatment. And far less does this girl deserve as she is ill as well," I made her aware.

Before much else could be said, Dr. Gagliardo placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Take the girl to the guest room next to my office, son," he gently told me. I nodded. "Keep the room closed and make sure my children do not have contact with her," he more worriedly said. I nodded again as I picked the girl up with the blanket.

The woman ripped the blanket from the girl's slight frame. I kept my jaw taut as I heard her grumble about how the blanket in question would now be burned. She threw the discarded blanket at the feet of Petruccia. Petruccia gingerly picked up the thing and glared at the girl who was now safe within my arms.

I wrapped my coat around her in an effort to keep the girl warm. It was for not given that her only protection betwixt the cold and her skin were the tatter rags that were the torn remains of a camica. I dared not move at my full speed out of fear of getting caught. I wished no trouble from the Volturi nor to cause any.

I took a side entrance, little used, into Dr. Gagliardo's home and made my way to the room in question. I locked the door once I placed the girl upon the bed. Though there was little I could do regarding the pox, there was much I could do regarding her wounds.

I did not take off my hood given that I was unsure if the full smell of the old blood that I were about to clean would have an effect on me. I prepared my supplies that lay scattered about the room and made her to lie on her stomach. She was still asleep with fever and pain and did not wake as of yet.

I apologized prior to ripping what was left of her linen camica. It was bloodied and stained and of little use to her anymore. I began to clean the grime and fluids from her back. The lacerations on her skin were far worse than I previously believed. I choked down my anger and focused on healing the girl as much as I was able.

Once her wounds were cleaned, I applied ointment as softly and as gently as I could to them. I then covered each with thin strips of clean cloth. As I went about my work, I noticed older scars beneath these new ones and felt such sadness for this young girl. How hard her life much be to have endured such treatment. I also noticed that not all the marks had been made with a whip.

I forced myself to focus on my task. The girl would be made better. I could heal her physical wounds, but what of her life? The house she had worked for wished her to be killed by the hands of my kind though they scarcely had any real faith in the belief of vampires. To wish such a fate on another human, to leave her bound as they had with no protection…

Where would she go? What would be her life now that she was not a serving maid for the Signoretti residence? Would she find employment elsewhere? Have they, or I given that I saved her from death in the attic, condemned the girl to a life of beggary if she does survive? I thought upon the scares she would most certainly have upon her body and what occupations might be open to one such as her. She had no money, no status, she was, as the lady of the house had put it earlier, a nothing in the eyes of this society.

I slowly came to know that my own human life had shown me not much different in terms of classes. I was common but I was middle class. My father owned his own church and I did come to inherit it. I had money, though it be little at the time. Also, I was a man. I could survive the harshness of living upon nothing amongst other humans while I was still human, if I had so been forced to.

The person before me, sleeping more soundly now that her back was treated, had nothing. She had no shelter, no place to which to go; for whom would take in a begger girl? One with scars upon her body and no name, class, or recommendations? If she did survive this, I realized, there would be nothing for her in this life.

I waited with the girl for well over a day though I cared not to mark the time. I wished only to treat her and to make her better, if God so willed it. She woke up thrice and through that I did learn her name; Laura. I also learned that she had been the servant to Paulo's sister. She averted her eyes when she said his name and her voice was filled with such loathing to both herself and him that I did not dare to ask more. I knew what he had done to her. I forced myself to swallow my anger back down and focus on helping her. I prayed only that she may be well.

Dr. Gagliardo and his wife, Elizabetta, did check upon us regularly. Elizabetta was kind enough to give the girl a camica and robe that she had no more use for. Both were too large for the girl's slight frame but they were both far better than the rags she had been in.

It was night again when the girl's fever came to a pitch. I tried to use my own hands to cool her, but it was for naught. I tried to feed her elixirs to help calm her breathing and keep her in a medicated sleep. Nothing seemed to work as her breathing became more shallow, more forced.

I took off my hood, allowing the slight smell of blood to fill my nostrils. Though my throat burned for her, my heart demanded I not take her. Rather, I held her hand and kept it close to my chest in comfort for her. She would not go through this alone.

Her breathing became raspy and the color of her skin paled. No sweat came off her body as it previously had. I thought and I had given her water; a glass every half hour to keep her well. Soon, the only sounds in the dark little room, lit only by a desk candle, were her weakened heartbeat and her vain attempts at air. At the tower's call of eleven at night, Laura seized and her soul departed her body. She was no more.

I do not recall what I did next. From the tower's call until the next one, I have no direct memory though I be a vampire. I do know that I left Dr. Gagliardo's and ended up within the halls of the castle again. I know many tried to stop me but I did not hear them. I did not truly see them. I simply walked, slowly, to a room I recognized though I could not consciously remember what it was.

I knocked on the door before me and a lady answered. She peeked around the edge of the door and looked at me curiously. I suppose my eyes appeared vacant to her for she stared at them for a long time. Once she had scene whatever she wished to see, she quickly bowed her head and let me in the room.

"I'm sorry, sir," the lady stammered. "I was told that the only one allowed in here other than my mistress was a gentleman with eyes of gold," she continued. I barely heard her. "I meant no offense," the lady whispered.

I managed to blink and come out of my resolve. I looked to the lady before me. I knew her not. She was bowed slightly, her hands folded upon her apron and her head hung low in fear. Despite looking nothing like her, she reminded me of Laura. Laura had been a serving girl too.

I managed a small smile, or at least I hope it was a smile, towards the lady. "Forgiven," I told her. Gazing about the room, I noticed managed to realize where my feet had lead me. The window with it's lead and glass in a diamond pattern, clear and to the forest outside…I was in Caterina's chambers.

The lady gave curtsey. "I shall tell my mistress you have come to call," she said and quickly left the room. I had not even noticed if she were human or not, so lost was I in my thoughts.

I do not know how long I stood there, watching the world outside Caterina's window, but I do know it had been a while. The stars had moved from the time I had come in and the waning crescent moon had set long ago. I felt a delicate hand upon my shoulder and turned. Whatever Caterina saw in my eyes made her face look so tortured, I could barely contain myself.

"Carlise?" she whispered at me. I simply stood and looked at her, my thoughts were still of the girl I could not save and of what those monsters had done to her. Those were the monsters, those that treat their own kind with such reckless abandon. Not Caterina, not me. Monsters were those that prey upon others for their own maddening enjoyment.

"Carlise? Brother?!? What has taken place?" she called to me again. I did not answer.

I felt Caterina slowly moved to embrace me. "Whatever it is, Carlise, tell me. I wish to help, please," she begged of me in English. At that, I, a grown man, collapsed into her arms. My sorrow at the world in which me live overtook me. Caterina held me in a soft embrace. I could hear the worry in her voice as she lead me to her couch near the roaring fire in her fireplace. Warmth, love, these things I understood. I could not understand the ways in which Laura had been treated.

Caterina gently moved to hold my face in her hands. I did see the worry and panic in her eyes as she looked upon me. "Carlisle, I ask of thee, do speak, for you worry me much in your current state," she told me.

I looked away from her. My voice came out rough and slow upon to my own ears. Caterina held my hand as she listened. One did not need to look upon her to see her anger at the mistreatment of Laura. I could feel it roll off her and in the clenching of my hand as my story unfolded. Caterina did not speak, she merely listened.

I did not know the hour at which I finished my story but I heard a rooster far off call the coming of dawn. It was Aurora's time, the morning had come to start a new beginning for all.

Caterina stood at the end of my story and paced in her grand attire. I had not noticed it prior. She wore a dress of blue silk with a pink scarf around the neckline. Lace adorned her forearms and breast.

Slowly, she stopped, and bent down before me. She lowered herself to me and gazed back upon my face, clasping my hands back within hers. "I shall make sure she will have a proper burial, Carlisle. I shall give her a dress of mine to be buried in and I shall speak with the priest," she told me before looking away. "It is small, I know, but I hope it to be of some comfort," I heard Caterina whisper.

I brought my sister's hand to my lips. "Thank you," I told her sincerely. Though Laura would not be able to appreciate my sister's gesture to the girl she did not know, I did. I knew it also be not simply for my sake that Caterina did this. Caterina took no more joy in death than I did. She wished for_ agripe_; brotherly love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And now that you are all depressed, I hope you at least liked getting that depressed!


	7. Funeral

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sorry. I'm just playing with 'em. They're fun to play with.

**Summary:** During Carlisle Cullen's stay at Volterra, he learns there are other creatures that go bump in the night...

* * *

Chapter 7

The clouds covered the sky in a way that did seem to match my humor well. I was glad of it. Rare were the days when the sun did not shine in Volterra. I wished for a place where the clouds covered almost always, so that I may no longer hide in the shadows. I wished to blend with the human world, not hide from it or cower in the darkness.

Caterina came through her bedchamber door to her private meeting room. I stood at once, and, on instinct, did bow to her. She smiled at my attempt. I noticed a fine gown, ornate with its silver lace, draped upon her arm. She held it up for my inspection.

"I fear it will be too big for her," Caterina said sadly as I looked at the piece. The gown was too lovely. The lilac silk blended perfectly with the silver lace that did enrich it. Although I found it fitting, I did not want Caterina to part with such wealth for one she did not even know.

"It is a grand gown, Caterina. Surely it must have cost," I started as I fingered the silk hem. Never had I owned anything that could even begin to compare to its magnificence, and yet my sister was easily willing to hand such a dress over. Indeed, never had I owned anything that would even begin to cost as much as this fine frock.

Caterina laughed to interrupt me. "Worry not, Carlisle. It is but a thing," she told me, her eyes still a bit light as she redraped the gown upon her soft white arm. She patted the silk gently and looked at it over her arm thus. "All things change, all things wither away," she said sadly.

Her voice was as such that I began to wonder if she too had any regrets as to what we had become. I knew, by her tone, that it was not of just the dress she did speak. We are the only creatures that I do know of that do not change. Dresses and habits change in style and turn to rags through the years of wear. Their time doth lin and none would think upon it. Humans too change with each passing day. I thought on Laura's soul and how it had left this earthly life. Though I had tried for a good many months, that was something I could not achieve. I found myself rather amazed that it was no longer something I wished to achieve either.

In my ability to not change, I could learn. My existence was something I could devote to the art of learning and to help those with what I learned from my studies. Medicine, one of the scientific arts, seemed like a natural calling for me. No, we could not change, I had told myself, but we could help to change others.

I walked closer to Caterina. She looked up at me with a soft smile upon her lips. "If thee wilt but allow me a moment, I have need to arrange my hair before we leave," she said, placing the delicate dress upon a nearby chair. I could not but notice that her hair hung loose behind her. She had made no pains as of late to place it proper as she had not left the confides of her room. I wonder if she did not leave because her husband, of whom I have yet to meet, be not around.

I had yet to ask her of him though I wished to know the one my sister had long ago chosen as her mate. She may have chosen him prior to my human birth for what little I did know. As I thought on it, I could not recall any speaking of him. This unnamed husband of which Caterina did belong was much absent from her life it seemed.

It be but a small moment before she did whisk back into the main chamber of her suite. She had upon her head a fontange of black lace over her hair in the latest of fashion. The dress was done up in a simple version of the mantua that had become fashionable. It was quite plain compared to what I had seen her wear at other occasions, all of it done in a black wool but for her white linen petticoat. The only adornment was her simple cross she always wear around her neck. It had a small ruby in the center of it. With such contrast betwixt the black and white, and the small bit of red from the ruby, I wandered how any husband could stand to be away from a beauty of a wife such as her.

"Shall we take to the church?" she asked as she retook the gown that she had placed upon a chair a few moments before. It sat prettily now on her arm. I was too grieved to remember my manners and take the object from her. I doubt that I would feel comfortable with a thing of such wealth in my hands either.

I answered her with a slight nod of my head. "Thank thee, for this, Caterina," I whispered. Not only was I grateful for the dress that she was to give, but for her somber dress, for her sending the messenger boy to the priest earlier to make the arrangements, and for taking the life I saw lost as seriously as I did. Or, to at least put face to such. I took her arm to lead the way to the church though I knew not where it was.

Caterina gently squeezed my arm as we went to exit the castle. I noticed that many looked unbelieving as we did pass by. It was if they could not understand the company to which either of us kept. Though I was not meant to, I did hear a few of the whispers.

"The animal drinker? What could she be thinking?"

"…and then I saw both Caterina and the strange one depart the garden _together_."

"If she takes to _that_, then she might force us all…."

The last one sounded worried. Force them all to what? What power did this woman upon my arm command over Volterra? And were they fearful that she might be influenced by one, such as myself, to drink the blood of animals rather than of humans?

Why one would be fearful of drinking animal blood instead of the blood of humans, I could not fathom. I did smile to myself. They all seemed concerned that Caterina had shown any interest in me, or at least to their minds. Word had yet to spread that our relationship was nothing more than mutual affection. This brought other troubles to my mind. How could I take a place at her side? Did she not already have a mate?

Once we found our other, or so I am told, we were theirs for the rest of time. Nothing could break the bond betwixt the two and to continue without was an unbearable pain. I knew nothing of it for myself since I had yet to find someone that changed me in that way. Caterina had claimed that she did marry and held a ring upon her finger as evidence of such vows. Yet, the whispers I heard did not match with what I did know. Were none others knowing of her vows? Or did others think that due to her much absent husband, Caterina would find another for his place? Such thoughts were disturbing and I placed them from my mind.

Once outside, Caterina place her hands in her muff. "The church is a short walk past the clock tower," she said quietly. Taking but a step forward she turned slightly towards myself, my arm still in escort around hers. "You will not mind entering a Catholic church for this measure?" she questioned, teasingly.

I did give a small laugh at that. "To quote the great Queen, there is only one Christ, Jesus, one faith. All else is a dispute over trifles," I told her. Watching the smile upon her face turn to laughter was a small joy on this otherwise dark day.

"Well, I do suppose the bastard was correct in that regard," she said so low I barely did hear her as we walked to the church.

The church was neither grand nor simple. It was a bit larger than my own and only bit more richly decorated, but it were nothing in comparison to the chapel in the castle of Volterra. The chapel made the church look grossly inadequate though it be not so.

A priest approached in his cassock and bowed slightly at Caterina. She gently left my arm and curtsied in reply. "If I might, may I change the girl to this?" she asked holding the dress aloft so the priest may know of what she spake.

"Indeed, my child," the man replied. "It appears quite extravagant for a serving maid," he continued, curiosity filling his eyes. When no response came from Caterina, he stole a glance at me. He became more amazed at the sight before him, a handsome man, and most beautiful woman, an extravagant gown, and all this for a serving maid. The priest took a moment to collect himself. I would normally have chuckled at his response to us but felt no humor but ill. The priest looked back to Caterina and gestured to lead the way for her.

Caterina saw his gaze towards me prior to us moving forward. "Oh, forgive me, father," she said quickly and gently tugged at my arm. "This is my brother, Carlisle," she introduced me as properly as she was able.

I bowed in response. "Father," I said, feeling only the slightest hint of a smile tug at my lips. It was gone the moment I remembered Laura.

The priest blinked and looked between us. He did appear most confused by Caterina's introduction. "Brother?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Yes, my father was oft at sea. He married a pretty British woman and from their union came my brother," she informed him easily enough. She leaned towards the priest and whispered at a tone a human could not hear from where I did stand. "His mother did get called to heaven at an early age and my father married my mother when he made port in Venice. He believed that Carlisle needed a mother and so married quickly," she told him. I pretended not to hear but kept the information in my head lest such a need to explain should arise again. That we were sired by the same father but had different mothers would explain the differences in our hair and other features yet the similarities as well. Verily, we did have the same "father" given that we are said to have been changed by the same venom.

The priest nodded solemnly. "Come, my children," he said. As we walked, he turned to Caterina. "If you should like, the body lays in state in the catacombs as you did request earlier," he said. Caterina nodded in response.

Once we were at the door that led to the catacombs, for I could tell it was such by the smell of decaying flesh, Caterina turned to me to give me a simple command. "Wait here," she whispered without looking up at me. I did as she asked and watched her take her leave by the wooden door.

The priest and I waited for a few minutes in silence until my sister reappeared from the small wooden door. She looked at the floor, the dress no longer on her arm. "She is prepared now, father," Caterina whispered to the priest.

The man placed a hand on her upper arm in comfort. "She is with God now, child," he said. Caterina scarcely nodded and did not watch as the priest left to go find the gravediggers so that they might be pallbearers for the girl's coffin.

Once the priest has left us alone in the confides of the hallowed church, Caterina moved to embrace me. "I saw the marks," she said so low that had I not been a vampire, I would not have heard her.

I pushed my anger down again, anger at the family that caused such pain and grief. They did was they thought fitting to their class. To them, she was a lesser, more animal that human. None had been raised to respect all life, only the life that existed within their class or those that could help them achieve more power. I needed to remind myself they knew not what they had done when it came to those that had whipped her. "It was monstrous of them, but she is at peace now," I said more to remind myself than for Caterina's benefit.

She shook her head. "The marks," she stated as she broke away from me. "They were not of just the whip," she told me, not meeting my gaze.

"I know," I whispered back. With that, she looked upon me. Her eyes looked a bit more red than normal but I thought little of it. She did not have the look of one that had just fed. Those I had seen. Their eyes showed how the madness had taken them in those moments in which we feed. The madness doth linger in the eyes once we are fed. Caterina's eyes showed only anger, not madness.

"Thou doth know?" she asked, her tone full of shock. "Thou didst see that she had been…ravaged?" she asked, her voice quickly going back down to a sound I could hardly hear. She did have trouble asking and I did not blame her. I could not bring myself to think of it out of fear of what I might do to the family. I lost the ability to do much more than nod given my anger.

Caterina did not hide hers. "And thou wouldst have them live?" she asked, barely controlling her voice to not be raised so that we may not attract much suspicion.

I could not answer. It was the very question I struggled with in my own head. But I could not kill. The destruction of a human life, no matter how monstrous, was not the answer I wished for. I wished for Laura to be alive, unharmed and without any need of healing. Such a thing could not happen so how could the destruction of those that hurt her do any good?

Caterina's temper did show as she turned from me quickly, cross with me. She turned at an inhuman speed and I was glad that none else in the church did see her. The train of her woolen gown touched the toes of my boots. I was but the will of God that I did not try to comfort her. She appeared too cross and a vampire thus angry was not one to bother.

As by chance, such a passion did not last long. When the priest came to lead us to the cemetery, I knew by her look that her anger was fleeting. "Let me destroy them, please Carlisle," she whispered low as she walked by my side. The priest could not hear our conversation

.

She wanted to be rid of them? She thought my stubbornness in this matter was out of something other than the need to preserve human life? "I cannot condone it, Caterina," I said. She merely nodded and retook my arm. Any ill humor I felt to my sister melted at her touch. I could not stay angry with her any more than she could with me.

The coffin was more ornate than I did expect. It was of a rich wood with a cross upon its cover. I looked to Caterina post my inspection of it. She answered with a weak smile, "It is the least I might do."

The ceremony was simple and similar to ones I had heard my father perform whilst I was still human. I had only preformed them as such a handful of times. The most visible difference betwixt the ceremony I had preformed and the one of which the priest now did was only myself and Caterina made up the party for Laura's funeral. That it was in Latin rather than the English I had spoken upon such rites, I did not think on til much later.

The priest blessed us and the coffin was lowered. Caterina and I walked back to the castle with no words passing between us. The mood was not one for talking.

Once inside the now familiar stone walls, I began to escort Caterina back to her chambers. We were stopped by Aro, much to my grievance. I wished to mourn in private today. Only Caterina did seem to understand in any measure my concerns over human life hence why she was the one I did go to last night though I did not consciously think so at the time.

"Carlisle! Caterina! Oh what good fortune," he said in his normally joyous tone. He took not our mood into account as he approached. "I had hoped to find you both," he continued until he was a few feet away from myself.

"What be the issue, Aro?" Caterina asked, her ill humor showing. I still knew not why she seemed so at ease around the family that most vampires saw as their betters.

Aro looked taken back. His smiled was only momentarily gone from his face, however. "Should I have need of an issue to call upon my friends?" he asked innocently. Caterina's eyes narrowed. Aro looked almost nervous at her and only the sadness I felt from the funeral did keep my laughter in check.

"There has been an incident," Aro started.

"Claro," Caterina answered, perturbed.

"One of the guard has gone missing," he said. I could not help but noticed that he did appear more nervous as he spoke.

"Who?" Caterina asked, her ill humor fading. She did not move from my side though the concern showed through her features.

"Claudio," he told her. Claudio. I believe he guarded Sulpicia, Aro's wife. This may explain his nervousness except that he did always appear nervous in Caterina's company. I could not help to wonder why.

Caterina's face changed completely. Her mask was in place as she spoke. "Sulpicia?"

Aro held up his hand to gesture that nothing had transpired of ill. "Well, all is well," he said, relief at that clear in his voice.

Caterina nodded and stepped only a half step closer to Aro. "I shall see what has become of him," she whispered to him, softly.

"Thank you, Caterina," Aro replied.

She turned to me and gave me a quick sisterly peck upon the cheek. "I shall be back as soon as I am able. Study, go about your work. Do not neglect your duties, Carlisle," she told me. I did smile a bit at that and nod. And with that, she did take her leave, her woolen skirts flying behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter should answer some of Carlisle's questions. But y'all know Twilight-verse, once the questions are answered, that just creates more questions!


	8. Good and Evil Personafied

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** First of all, not mine. Not in the least. The only things I own are a nice little townhome, a dog, and maybe a nice new blue truck names Bella. Twilight, not so much. Although, if it has the Cullen Crest on it, I like to at least think it's mine.

**Summary:** I guess you can call this Carlisle's Twilight but there isn't any romantic interest since this is way before Esme. This is Carlisle's time with the Volturi; who he met, what he did while he was there, and how he learned of the immortal children, werewolves, and other creatures that weren't so human…

**Author's Note:** I *think* I have a plan for this one now. I knew how I wanted to start it and I knew how I wanted to end it but the middle was all jumbled. Tell me if you like it, don't like it, ect. Thanks to all the favs, alerts, and my one reviewer, The Dancing Cavalier. It helps to encourage me a lot.

* * *

Chapter 8

I sat in Dr. Gagliardo's office reading through a journal of medical research that he was kind enough to lend me. Upon the incident with the serving maid, little was said. He mentioned that the Signoretti residence was in much upheaval and that their thoughts were more focused on the master and his children than upon myself. In a way, I was glad of it. It sounded as if no trouble did follow Dr. Gagliardo for my actions, be they just or not. For if the lady of the house had caused him any grief, I wouldst not be able to forgive myself.

It was well past midnight and the moon hung but a sliver in the sky from what I could see through the small window, kept open even upon the chill of this night. Long ago had the Doctor and his family taken to bed. I was to wake him if any should come to call in the night. The Doctor believed that I had but a young man's stamina and that I would sleep in the early hours prior to the coming of the dawn. He did not know that I never slept.

My fingers turned the pages of the book I read as I sat at the good Doctor's desk. So absorbed was I in my mental musings over the medical literature, I didst not hear the door to the office open. My indication that someone else had joined my midnight mental deliberations was the soft sounds of a heartbeat that flooded my ears. Glancing up, I saw no one.

Curious, I closed my book, careful to mark my place within it, and stood so I might trace the sound. I did not need to do more than that. There, before me, in front of her father's desk, was young Bianca. Her hair wild and barely kept in it's plaits to the back of her head. She wore not more than her camica and stocking cap.

Tilting her head, she looked at me and I smiled to the young child. As I went to guide her back to her own bed, she took a step forward and opened her arms as if to hug the air about her. I knew this gesture well, since I had seen it many at time with other small children amongst the ones they loved and trusted. It warmed my heart to know she trusted me so, though I be not of her family and be a thing of which most likely would consume her nightmares if she knew. I moved slowly and as gently as I was able to pick up the small child.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Bianca?" I asked the child, who was barely more than a toddler. She looked at me, many questions floating about in her head but none were spoken. Rather, she leaned against me and nuzzled my neck.

Such a small gesture did so make me to feel more human for whom would wish to be so close to a monster? Holding the child gently against me, I felt at ease. I looked at the mass of unruly hair and patted her back as lightly. "Do you wish to sit with me until you fall back to sleep?" I asked her quietly. She nodded into my neck.

I retook my seat and cradled her to my chest. She seemed not to mind the coldness that she could no doubt feel through the thin linen of my shirt. I pulled at the book I had been reading and resumed my page. I thought it best to pretend to read at a human pace in front of the child given that she did not yet sleep in my arms. It would show soon that I was right to do so for the child peeked up from my neck and leaned slightly to look at the book before her. I thought little of it and turned the page.

As I read, a small hand reached out and pointed to a diagram of the human brain, skillfully drawn. I looked down upon the child to see her inquiring expression. My eyes warmed to her as I answered her unspoken question. "Tis a picture of the human brain," I informed her, gently tapping her on her forehead to explain where such a thing be inside her. She looked up at me and smiled. Another question crossed her brain from what I could tell of her furrowed brows, before she tapped my forehead.

I laughed lightly, taking care to not wake the rest of the house. "Yes, although some do question it, I believe I have a brain as well," I told her. I thought on the Caius and his instance that I was not right in the head given my choice in diet. Holding this small girl in my arms, I knew of no other way to exist.

The rest of the night did carry on thus. Bianca would point to a diagram within my book – I took great pains to make sure that none of the diagrams were unfit for a child- and I would explain to her what it was. When we came to the stomach, I even tickled her. After mayhap an hour or more, she allowed her exhaustion to overtake her. I did not wish to disturb the child, and left her to sleep in my arms as she seemed content to do.

When the rooster announced the coming of the dawn, I began to gently lift her to take her to her bed. I heard much noise and commotion as the others did rise to begin their day. Gingerly, I carried the girl with but one arm so I might open the door to the office. I watched as Elizabetta rushed by, a worried look upon her face.

She stopped when she saw me and relief flooded her features. I smiled to her as she reached for her daughter. "Oh, she gave me such a fright when she was not in her place this morning!" the doctor's good wife did state as she pulled the girl into her arms.

Bianca began to awake at the movement. "Mother?" she said as she yawned and rested her head upon her mother's shoulder. Elizabetta gently patted the girl's back and kissed her temple.

"She bothered you none?" Elizabetta asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, she kept me good company as I read," I informed the woman. Bianca smiled in response.

"Thank heavens for that," Elizabetta breathed. I bowed to her to take my leave. Before I had time to reach for my hat, which was perched near, I felt a small tug at my waistcoat. I turned to see Bianca's hand holding me prisoner.

"You will be back soon, Signore?" I heard her child voice ask me. It were the first time she did speak to me directly.

I bent myself close to her, so that she may see the truth of my statement in my eyes. "I shall be back as soon as the sun doth set," I told her. Bianca nodded at that and resumed her rest upon her mother's shoulder. Elizabetta laughed softly.

"Take your leave, Carlisle. Get ye some rest," she said. I bowed again, dressed in my coat and hat, and left to go back to the castle.

I retired to my own chambers first, having been much neglected as of late, once I returned to the castle. Changing into a more suitable frock of green linsey woolsey and britches to match, I thought on what to do next. I could make my way to Aro's library and continue my studies there or I could attempt to seek out answers from many of the others here regarding the many questions I did have.

As if Fortune herself heard my dilemma, a knock came at my door. I smiled to myself and answered it immediately. One of the others I recognized as a guard for Aro stood before me. "Your presence is requested within the library," he said.

I nodded at the man before me. "Thank you. I shall come presently," I told him and I followed him out and closed my door behind him. I found the man glancing behind himself once every few strides as we went towards the library. No doubt, he was curious as all the others were regarding my eyes and my diet. I only smiled politely at him, taking no offense.

He lead me down the familiar halls to the large wooden doors that housed what had become more intimate with each passing day as I did study in their interior. Felix, I recognized, once again stood watch. "Coming back again, doctor?" he said with a slight hint of irony to his voice.

"Indeed, it appears so, Felix," I responded as the doors pushed open. Felix laughed to himself as if I were to walk in on some joke. I decided to be prepared for anything if this were not just a meeting between friends.

"Ah, Carlisle! How good of you to join us," Aro stated as he glided towards me in greeting. "Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to one of the chairs. I noticed that Caius, but not Marcus, was also in the room. Walking to the nearest chair, I did take my rest.

Aro returned to his station behind his desk. "We were both hoping you might tell us more of the night regarding the immortal child?" Aro asked.

I looked betwixt them and nodded my head in affirmation. "I did hear another about me in the forest. I could tell it was one of our kind though I did not see her clearly. When she came from her hiding place, I was…engrossed by Lettice," I did attempt to explain. Mayhap engrossed was not the word that would explain my feelings at the time of seeing her. I was shocked to see such a creature.

Aro nodded accordingly to my story, seemingly following it. Caius watched me but did not move from his position. I thought it better to explain. "I was unaware that such a creature as her existed," I furthered.

Caius did answer me. "None are to exist. She and the boy are the last. We put a law against the practice years ago," he informed me informally.

"So I have read," I responded. Aro seemed to delight at this.

"Good! I was hoping that you would find the annuals useful. Those children were a very trying affair," he told me, seemingly genuinely happy. I did watch him as he moved towards me. "I hope you don't think me rude, but would you let me see for myself what took place?" he asked, holding up his hand.

I knew of Aro's powers. He could see every thought that had ever entered your head. I was chary of letting him touch me but I also knew there was little choice I had in such matters. To refuse would be contemptuous. I offered my own hand slowly so that he might read my thoughts of that night. I hoped that by focusing on them, he may not wander much past them needlessly. Within a few moments, Aro easily dropped my hand and laughed. "You are a strange one, Carlisle," he told me.

"So?" Caius asked, expectantly.

"As we did as much suspect," Aro answered his brother prior to resuming his position behind his desk. Caius seemed complacent with such an answer. The room stood still for a few minutes. "And I suppose you would like some answers to many of those questions you have had as of late?" Aro chuckled.

"I would like to know more on many matters," I answered as comfortably as I was able. I had many questions regarding many things I had thus far seen in my stay.

"Let us start with the child, Lettice," Aro proclaimed. I nodded, willing to start with her though many of my questions were answered within my readings.

"She was created in you homeland prior to the invasion," Aro stated. He stopped when he noted my confusion on the term invasion. There had been many. "William the conqueror?" he asked, amused. He must have seen the enlightenment in my eyes for he continued. Lettice was quite old then…

"Her mother had been changed and changed her to keep her forever as she was," Aro continued. "When we discovered them, her mother fought us. I'm afraid we had to dispose of her," he said with sadness in his voice. I was horrified though I tried not to let it show. They killed a mother trying to defend her child?

"Since then, I have tried to find some reason, even in it's smallest amount, to keep the child," he said to me, looking upon me as he did. "I am regretful that I have found none," he told me.

"Surely there must be something," I did, in vain, begin my argument. I knew it was for naught prior to it's start. I had read the books and seen what destruction these chhildren did cause.

"I have seen the children for many centuries now, Carlisle," Aro said, a small smile upon his lips. "They are too wild, unpredictable to ever be let out of the castle walls. Even within our grounds they have caused many a issue," he informed me.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" I asked, hoping that some measure might be taken.

"They should not have been created in the first place!" Caius roared suddenly from his seat. "I say we stop this foolishness and destroy them now," he did glare at Aro. Aro shook his head.

"Patience, dear Caius. Patience. We need them to bait Anna," Aro reminded him. Caius begrudgingly resumed his seat.

"The Anna that let Lettice out?" I asked for clarification.

Aro nodded solemnly. "Indeed. We have tried many times to capture her but with little progress. For the past three hundred years she has slipped through our fingers," he said prior to looking back at me. "We have gotten closer, now that Caterina has joined us."

I furrowed my brow. What did my sister have to do with this Anna? Aro laughed at me but did not answer my unspoken question. "Anna has been a thorn in our side for many centuries now. For you see," Aro smiled as he came closer to me. "Anna Darvulia creates true monsters."

Of this, I was curious. The way in which he spake suggested that us 'souless creatures', as he did refer to us in the past as, we not monstrous despite our natures. "Of what monsters does she create?" I asked.

"Gilles de Rais was her first creation," Aro said. "I shall not go into all he did other than to it was even sickening to my eyes," he said, remaining quiet for a while after. From the look of Caius, I should never wish to know what this de Rais did. "The latest, that we currently know of, is Elizabeth Bathory," he said. "I fear you may have heard of her."

Indeed I had. Such a story was one my father told me to instill the fear of vampires, witches, and other such creatures into my very soul. She was said to have bathed in the blood of her innocent victims to keep her cool white skin young. "Her, I have heard of," I told him.

Aro nodded in understanding. "Quite a nasty time for us all. The actions that Anna took to create a monster such as the Countess Bathory did nearly threaten to expose us all," he continued, shaking his head.

"We were lucky with that one," Caius muttered. Of what luck he might speak of when many girls died for the sick pleasure of a few individuals, I knew not.

"We managed to have her arrested and destroyed her soon afterwards," Aro informed me.

"There have not been anymore mass killers such as the Countess, created by this Anna since that time?" I asked. The Countess had died long before I was born into my human life.

"No, Anna has had to be careful with Caterina after her," Aro mused.

Caterina? By the way Caterina was spoken of and to, it seemed she was part of the guard and yet she did not act it. She did not follow in every step of any of the family and Aro himself seemed nervous of her. My sister was too gentle in my eyes to be chasing monsters. A smile crept to my lips as I realized how I must have looked all those years ago as a human chasing down monsters. My sister is stronger than I was then.

"She is currently looking for Claudio and not this Anna?" I more stated than asked. I remembered the conversation from last night well.

Aro and Caius exchanged a look that I knew not of. It was Caius that did speak. "We believe that Anna kidnapped Claudio," he informed me.

"You see, Carlisle, another reason we brought you here is that we now worry of your…relationship with her," Aro stated. I looked at him. Of what care could they have given it was Marcus himself that informed us of our connection. But yet, Marcus was not currently present.

"Caterina is many things, but above all," Aro started as he leaned closer towards me, "She is our assassin."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this one reads okay. If not, please tell me. If it does, tell me that too. :-)


	9. Hunting & Werewolves

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** First of all, not mine. Not in the least. The only things I own are a nice little townhome, a dog, and maybe a nice new blue truck names Bella. Twilight, not so much. Although, if it has the Cullen Crest on it, I like to at least think it's mine.

**Summary:** I guess you can call this Carlisle's Twilight but there isn't any romantic interest since this is way before Esme. This is Carlisle's time with the Volturi; who he met, what he did while he was there, and how he learned of the immortal children, werewolves, and other creatures that weren't so human…

**Author's Note:** I has a plan! Woohoo! I knew how I wanted to begin this story and how I wanted it to end, I just had trouble with the middle. Hope y'all like!

* * *

Chapter 9

I took my leave of Aro and Caius shortly after their revelation. I wished for my own familiar things and the quiet of my own chambers in which to study this day. Aro had been kind enough to permit me to take one of the books from his library with me at my asking. He had given me a few more, of which I currently carried, so that I might have others in which to distract myself.

Distraction was the way for our kind. We took no need of food or sleep. Those were things that did take up a human's time, not ours. So I chose to study, to read, to learn, and to listen so that I might help others. Medicine was my distraction, my own medication for this existence in which eternal sleep was not possible.

Placing the books on my small desk in my single chamber, I found my gaze trailing to the wooden cross that had once hung in my Father's church. I had gone back, only once, to the place where I had lived and did die as a human. The reason I felt any need to return was because of the smoke I could smell pouring out from London though I be a good ways away. I was still young at that point but more resolved. I had found my chosen diet and that being around humans was tolerable if I did hold my breath. I chuckled at the memory.

To the city did I hasten and found it to be inflamed. Quickly, I made my way to my father's church and found it encircled with fire though not yet in flames. I had yet to learn that fire couldst damage –and kill- my kind. I knew there was nothing that could be done about the building but I couldst do nothing either. I took a breath as I entered and did thank God that none stayed in this sanctuary that now was surrounded by hell. All I couldst smell were the charred wooden remains of the buildings surrounding it and the burnt flesh of some helpless soul. I quickly held my breath again and prayed that God had spared my father an ill fate.

Once in the church, many memories of my time at the pulpit and, moreover, my father at the pulpit did take me. I looked about frantically to see if any thing could be salvaged from this great fire. My eyes landed upon the cross that didst hang above the alter. I could recall when my father made the sacred object out of wood with little more than a dull edged knife. If anything should be saved it should be the cross.

For it were not just the memories of my father's determined expression nor the love he had in his eyes when he didst look at me while I watched him that made me wish to save the relic; it was the symbolism. For Christ our Lord took up the cross and for all our souls did he sacrifice himself that we may be freed from our sin. Though my cross that I do bare was much smaller in significance, I took it up gladly. I would suffer the pains of my throat's burn and not given in to the call for human blood so that I might save my own soul. The cross, the tangible reminder of our Lords burden to that I might remember mine was what I did need. Carefully, I made my way to remove wooden relic from my father's church – my church whilst I be still human – and carry it with me. Christ carried the cross for all of us, I carried this one for myself.

I tore my eyes from the cross and shook my head at the memory. I did hear that the fire was now called the "Great Fire of London" and that it been started in a bakery on Pudding Lane. My father's church was but three blocks from it. I knew the bakery in question though I could not longer recall it well. I seem to remember visiting it often though such memories are vague.

I glanced at the books before me on the desk and fingered them lightly. Try as I might, my mind could not get away from what Aro had spoken; _Caterina is many things, but, above all, she is our assassin_. Being of too much shock at the time, I did not inquire further.

Assassin.

There were many meanings to that word but the one that most would agree on was a hired killer. The notion that Caterina was a killer sent out on a whim to dispose of whomever sent chills down my very soul. Was such a thing even possible with what I didst know of her?

I had seen the guard of the Volturi and knew well that killing was of nothing to them. But taken is the knowledge that guards are meant to kill if the object they didst guard is under any perceived danger. Such a job was not murder. Preserving the life –or existence- of another was justice and honorable. Of this, I saw little problem.

I thought also on this Anna that Aro and Caius did speak of. She used others to create great events of monstrous offense. My father has told me the stories of this Countess Elizabeth. It was said she slapped a serving girl so hard that blood fell onto the Countess' skin. Convinced the skin where the blood did spill looked younger, she began to kill the girls in the surrounding village so that she might bathe in their blood. When the authorities did finally put such a practice to a stop, they found a girl pinned with an iron in her stomach to the floor, still alive. From her, they did discover more of the story. How the girl did still live enough to speak, I know not. Of this Anna, she was indeed a problem if she created such creatures.

To firstly think, I needed to believe as to whether Aro's words were true. Based upon my own observations, I could not say it was such. An assassin would not pray to God. Assassins dealt with death and killed for gain only; whether it be their own or someone else's. But what of that? Did not Aro call her his assassin? What gains could begotten by her? And what gains, other than good, could be gotten by capturing this Anna?

And so, I did sit down at my small desk to think through what I did know of Caterina from my own observations. She did pray which meant that she still believed God did hear her. None of the others thus far made much mention of God or of religion in general other than to say that we were damned. Although I thought that an assassin wouldst not have such piety, mayhap an executioner, one that delivered justice by the way of the axe or sword, might. I had seen such as this in my human life.

Could the word assassin be merely a matter of translation? Could she be more an executioner, one paid to deliver justice rather than revenge? This did mold better with what I had already reasoned of her nature. Caterina wouldst not kill for sport but she might for justice.

Suddenly, her pleas at the church came to my mind. _Let me destroy them, please Carlisle_ she had begged of me. It were not the pleas of a vampire or of a sister to deliver some sort of justice to those that had done a monstrous wrong to a young serving maid. They be the pleas of an executioner, begging for the chance to let her job be done. Of this, it did make sense.

What should I do regarding Caterina if this be true? That she was, indeed, an executioner for the Volturi? I thought there may be of nothing to which I could do. For the mission she was sent on; to destroy Anna did seem a just one. I could not argue that one that had done so much evil, had killed so many innocent lives, and could, in no way, be forever contained, had any other way than to be destroyed. For she now had taken this Claudio and did tempt the immortal children out of the castle. Both small matters on the grand scale but enough to show evidence that she was not one to be trusted. A wild vampire, one that did attempt to cover herself, was one that could not be contained.

I thought on this and did see the justice in it. I had to hold to the belief that Caterina did not kill whom she was told for money but killed whom she was told due to their guilt. If she be more sinister than sister, than would she have been so kind as to give her dress to a corpse? To become angry over Laura's wounds? I thought it not possible.

Of this, I knew, Caterina was my sister. I sat at my desk with my new resolve. She may be the assassin for the Volturi but she was my sister more importantly. I did not see her deliver death without a course of action that would only be judged rightly. She was not the judge and jury for the Volturi did that. Caterina was the executioner. In her, I found a sibling, family. I would ask of what she did and pray that she did answer me. With this new thought, did I return to the books in front of me and renew my studies.

For the next three days, did a routine appear. I would study my books by day in the safety of either Aro's library or my own chamber. At night, I did make rounds with Dr. Gagliardo if it did so call for it. With smallpox now in Volterra, little time did I have at night for much reading.

Upon the third day did I realize that it had been a fortnight, again, since I had hunted. I took my leave of the castle walls and returned to the forests. It had been a month since the child, Lettice, had followed me to these grounds and I prayed that she did not do so again. I also did pray that Caterina made it back to the castle soon as I had not seen her as of late. I worried that some trouble may have come of her mission. Mayhaps, next time, I shall not permit her to go alone.

Making certain with a deep breath that no human was about in the deep woods, I began to focus on other scents about me. A deer was no more than a mile off and would easily sedate my hunger. I gave over to my nature and ran as if I had Mercury's sandals upon my feet. I felt alive during the hunt.

The deer did not hear me coming or did not make much movement to show that he did hear me. I attacked quickly and pulled his neck to my lips. My jaw clenched into his flesh and I began to feed. The blood ran hot down my throat and cooled the burning that lingered there. If I couldst find but another deer, or more desirable to me, a small den of foxes, then the fever within my throat couldst be forgotten for another fortnight.

I dropped the body of the now drained deer and took another deep breath to see what was nearby. What I smelt barely picked at my memory before one word did implant itself into my mind. The odd smell of raw silk, weak from here, but mixed with earth in such a way it did not seem natural. It was the smell of the child of the moon.

Immediately, I came to stand. My choices were limited. I could run, but to where? My hunt was not yet over and to go back to the castle would mean to leave again soon, and back to these woods. If this creature does so hunt in this forest, so near to his enemies lair, then should I take to another area and leave this be? I wished not to hurt the werewolf. We were both victims of our fortunes if I understood how one became a werewolf correctly. I had no quarrel with him, whoever he may be.

I ran, further into the woods, in hopes that he would not give chase. I did not wish for violence. After I did run for a goodly time, I stopped and took another curious breath. At first, nothing out of the ordinary was in the air. The earth, trees, and rocks all lingered in the aroma around me. I breathed easily again until I didst find a den of foxes. I smiled at my luck.

I blocked the foxes escape and took the two larger ones to finish my meal. The sweet taste of their blood made me feel warm again as it poured down my throat. As I looked on to their carcasses once I had finished my meal, I had wonder if I couldst not make a goodly hat or some other clothing from them. It did seem wrong to waste what was easily given.

I was not given time to think more for a different smell assailed my senses. The raw silk or almost dog hair smell began rapidly pungent. I twisted around within a moment's time to see a wolf snarling at me. My eyes told me that this was not the same one I had come across before and my nose only told me that he did smelt.

My nature did start to take over. Rather that run from what might be able to catch me and tear at my back, I began to lower myself so that I might defend better. I surprised myself at hearing an answering growl to that of the werewolves build within myself. He snapped at me when he didst hear of it.

It was then, I realized, this werewolf was not alone. I only heard the sounds of paws from behind me and did not turn fully to see. I moved myself so that neither were fully out of my sight and neither had full view of my back either. As I did not wish to fight them unless they did initiate it, I backed up as they, growling, moved towards me slowly.

The mangy looking mutt with brown fur who did I first spot take to spring and, by such means, attack me. However, he did not hit me. A blur of scarlet and white hit the mutt with full force and made him hit to the side of the other. The white and grey wolf looked startled and turned from me to the scarlet draped figure before him. I saw a marble white hand rise and crash upon his side. The werewolf cried in pain.

The vampire that had become my savoir, since I knew little of fight my own kind and littler still of the werewolf, turned to me. I saw her face and ran to her side. I could not let Caterina fight these creatures alone no matter my skill level in fighting. "Carlisle, run!" she said angrily.

Looking upon the creatures before us, the brown one appeared to be unconscious and the white and silver one had many breaks to his ribs. I began to bend down to see if I might help to set them when I felt a strong pull to my wrist keeping me upright. I looked to see Caterina's hand wrapped around my arm. Her face was curiously angry but also the slightest hint of amusement played in her eyes. "Damn it, Carlisle. Thee be a doctor, not a veterinarian!" she said in my native tongue before pulling me into a run away from the two werewolves.

* * *

**Author's Note:** i had to add that line. I just had to. Combining Star Trek with Carlisle's own famous line from Eclipse? It was just so needed. Don't worry, Carlisle and Caterina's relationship is purely plutonic. It's more like Alice and Edward's or Emmett and Bella's....very highly protective of their siblings and a lot of silliness between them but nothing more.

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!


	10. Watch how I hunt

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** First of all, not mine. Not in the least. The only things I own are a nice little townhome, a dog, and the Twilight DVD, Baby! Twilight itself? not so much. Although, if it has the Cullen Crest on it, I like to at least think it's mine.

**Summary:** I guess you can call this Carlisle's Twilight but there isn't any romantic interest since this is way before Esme. This is Carlisle's time with the Volturi; who he met, what he did while he was there, and how he learned of the immortal children, werewolves, and other creatures that weren't so human…

* * *

Chapter 10

To which we ran, I knew not other than we did so. For what may be a good hour we didst run and create no other sound than the wind that didst train around us in our wake. Neither Caterina nor I didst take breath or in any other way make much noise. I believe it out of fear, anger, and, for my part, confusion than neither did dare to speak nor did she take much notice of my presence.

As we ran, I took notice in how tight her jaw was and the fury that lay hidden beneath her eyes. It smoldered as if no heavenly host may quench such anger. Whether she be angry with myself or with the children of the moon that didst take aim to quarrel with me, or for some other reason unbeknownst to me, I knew not.

Of what I did know, there was plainly little to be said. Many questions echoed within my head regarding not just this nights events but many of the previous. The conversation of which I had with Aro and Caius sprang into my mind as well as the simple truth that Caterina did seemingly appear from nowhere to become my savior, clad in her scarlet robes. For what assassin did protect from those that wish to destroy; where these not the actions of a guard, one that preserves life and takes it only in just actions, rather than the actions of one who did commit the grave sin of murder for greed and not more?

The waning moon did little to light our way given that the new moon plunged the world into it's darkness but two days prior to this. Though we did not need the light of the moon in which to see the world before us, it would have given me great comfort to have the light surround us in it's familiar soft glow. I knew not of our direction for Caterina merely held to my wrist and pulled me in the direction to which she led. After an hour of the sullen silence, did she slow and release my hand from her grasp.

She turned but did not look upon me. Her hand were firmly clasped in front of her and she did not make movement. So still she stood, in such a rigid pose, I wouldst mistake her more for a statue of a grand sculptor, carved of the finest marble so that the artist may show the highest of a woman in her irritable fury forever encased, and not that of my sister. Though I knew her to be angry, I felt no fear of her wrath and gently went about to touch her lightly on the shoulder. When I did approach, and no movement did she make, I placed my hand upon her and looked upon her bent hood that didst conceal her face from me. "Doth thy feel well?" I inquired. I needed to hear her say that she were angry with me rather than endure this silence for any longer.

"No," I heard her voice but above a whisper in my direction from beneath the scarlet hood. Her hands still be clasped together as to make a mighty fist in which her knucles were taut and the very muscular of her fingers couldst be seen.

Place, I did, both my hands upon her shoulders and made attempt to look into her eyes that she shielded from me. "Caterina, speak on to me so that I may hear thy words! Hide not thy voice as thine eyes be hidden anon," I pleaded with her in hopes that some movement may come of it. If even it be for her anger, such a fate were far better than this hour of silence.

Caterina's head snapped up at my pleas but no smile was contained upon her face. This movement alone did provide what was necessary to mollify my fears. "Didst they bite thee?" I asked of her softly. I knew little of the werewolf lore that was within the annuals of Aro's library but I didst know that such bites could prove problematic to our kind.

She shook her head, albeit slightly, and raised her eyes to look into mine. "Thee be well?" she inquired though her voice still be stiff with her anger. In her eyes, now could I see that the anger was not as flowing as earlier but still quite present. This change did make my heart glad for I did not wish for my sister to hold such a burden as anger within her.

"Indeed," I answered her, a small but true smile forming upon my lips at that. Caterina, who didst save me though be her but a woman, worried about me, a man, who was not even permitted to touch one of the fallen werewolves by her own hand. Was it not to be I, the man, who should rescue the lady, Caterina? Was it not I who should pull her hand away from the coat of a werewolf so that I might protect her?

We were quite a good minute more. I watched as the anger fled from her ever present garnet colored eyes though she tried to make no notice of how her humor did slip. "Go, hunt," she commanded me after our brief bit of silence.

"Catherina," I began so that I might tell of her that I did so already hunt and had no need for more. Were my eyes not their bright gold or had she not learned the brightness yet of what my eyes may be when I had taken to my full? By either means, I did not need more blood for the night.

"Thou doth need to hunt. Do so for my sake and do not quarrel with me more, Carlisle!" she said as her voice did rise towards the end. The sound of her voice, though be it full of vexation, for her to speak so clearly and though commandingly to me, did further assuage my fears for her. I pulled one of her hands away from their tight grasp of each other and gently kissed it. This simple action did so seemingly to allay her anger for the moment. She be but irritable now if her eyes and exasperated expression did give a window to her true humor. "I shall come with thee if that is thy wish," she did tell me lowly.

Torn was I betwixt two choices that were presently before me. For once in my existence, I would not hunt alone. Had Caterina taken to my choice or be willing to attempt such a life? It did come to me in that moment that never did I see her at the feeding frenzy that the Volturi did initiate nor did I hear of her there. Her eyes were their garnet, slightly more purple than the eyes of the others. Had she found her own way long ago? Was the color of gold in my eyes truly odd and did all others, even given a diet of another kind, have eyes of red? This thought would I place aside for later conversations since it be but another question I would have ask of her. The other choice presently before me would be to deny this opportunity and not be overly zealous in my hunting. To teach another the way that I have chosen, in which human life was preserved and I could so live peacefully among them, was far too rich for me to ignore.

"Though it be not necessary for me to hunt more, I would like to give to your humor and do so," I told her truthfully. From that didst I see the smallest hint of a smile upon her visage. I felt her arm move to wrap itself around my own arm so that I might escort her through the forest.

"Humor me, then," she told me. Our perambulation begun, we did go in a southerly direction for which, I was quiet sure, the castle be but a good ways off. If my eyes and my feet do not lie, I would think us in the mountains that do border this country, in the province of Milan. I took a great amount of air to see what lies in this area, as well as to make sure that no humans be nearby. Caterina let out a laugh so small at me that didst hardly hear of it. I inspected her with curiosity, my brow raised as I did so. She did no more than shake her head and allow her ill humor to retake her visage.

"I shalt have hunt if there be people within the vicinity. Thereby, I had need to take a breathe," I informed her.

"Have thee need to make such display in the simple act of breathing?" she asked though I heard the ribbing in her voice. I didst smile at that. This be the Caterina I knew and loved, not that creature that did so make her stay to be so still in the forest but a minute ago. The one that would be relentless in her teasing and for her soft warmth to reappear, which was the Caterina that I did know of.

"How else might I know if some overly zealous hunter or band of gypsies or outlaw might be in the area around me? I have no wish to be the cause of the destruction of a human life," I informed her. I couldst smell a large bear with in a mile or two from us. Although that be far more than I had wished, a bear would make a most excellent show of how I do hunt and live.

"Thou wouldst be burdened with guilt over the death of an outlaw?" she asked of me, her brow raised as if to question my mental capabilities. Of this question, would I have to answer careful, for no ill blood -of no pun did I intend- should I wish between us. To me, all human life be precious and did need to be cared for. But if Caterina be what I believe her to be, what Aro had made mention of, then her views were of a different type. I thought on this for a moment. Caterina merely looked as if I be contemplating whether I would feel guilt over such an act. I knew of that there would be no question, I would.

"I personally would," I stated with care. No more would need to be said on such a subject or so did I hope.

We were close to the bear now so I did stop and Caterina did along with me. I took notice of the smile upon her face and answered it. "Wouldst thee wish to take this bear?" I asked her. Caterina's face did surprise me for it did not look amused nor softly irritated as I thought it might, but shocked and full of fear. "It cannot hurt thee, Caterina," I said quickly as I might. "It's claws and teeth cannot breech our skin."

Quiet was she for a good moment and quite still in her movements. It brought back the look of the statue from a few minutes earlier but this time her stance was one of shock and...sadness? Of this, I did not understand. As I turned to embrace her about the shoulder so that I might break her from this posture, she looked up at me.

"No, Carlisle. It be best if thee didst take this bear," she said in a quiet whisper barely above the sound of a gentle breeze. I nodded in response to my sister's soft demand and took off after the bear.

The bear was not large, thankfully, but he did not move in a way I had become accustom to bears moving either. His movements were slow and clumsy, taking a stumble at every other step along the edge of a small creek where he did try to sedate his thirst. I would sedate my own more than was necessary in a moment with his blood. From behind myself did I think that I did hear the smallest hint of laughter in the air, for it was Caterina's voice, so I took no mention of it. Beyond that, was I too far gone into my nature.

Sprang, did I, at the creature before me and didst I catch him about the neck, taking him easily as I pushed my teeth through his grizzled hide. The blood didst taste off as if some matter had come in contact with it that but I had fleeting memories of. I knew not what to name of it other than it were different from other blood I have taken from bears through out Europe. I drank till beyond my fill and broke the bear's neck so that I might be sure that he was truly gone. As the lifeless body of the animal didst drop upon the earthen ground, I looked up to see Caterina shaking her head at me as if I were quite a sport in which to watch.

"Thee be amused?" I asked her plainly. No offense could I take at such folly that she did perceive for she be the first that hath not laughed prior to this at my chosen diet and for the sake that she come with me thus far. For once in my existence, did I not hunt alone and for this I was grateful even if she did see such a hunt as more sport than need.

From this question did I hear an answer with a thousand small chimes echoing in a musical melody that didst make up her voice, for she did laugh. "Quite," she responded smilingly. Her scarlet form moved closer, all traces of fury and earlier sadness gone from her marble like face, for left in it's place was the hints of amusement and happiness. These humors would I much rather see upon her visage any day that I am able, for they suit her temperament.

As a smile played skillfully upon her lips did she crook her head to the side in wonderment and asked, "Art thou drunk?"

"Drunk?" I repeated her question for I knew not of which she meant. Our kind couldst not become intoxicated in such a way as humans or other mammals by the vile drink of the vine or the wheat.

"Indeed, for although I know it not necessarily possible given our natures, I do believe the bear you didst drink from anon was quite pissed," she informed me with such amused cheer that she did laugh through saying such a thing.

I gazed at the dead body of the grizzled bear behind me and thought upon his actions prior to myself taking his blood. He had moved oddly and slowly and didst stumble but how couldst a bear get drunk for I did not think a human would be willing to part with his wine to give such a water to a thirsty bear if the bear didst even wish for such a drink. Caterina must have noticed my confusion and didst point down the creek to show that mayhap three hundred feet or so downwards was a bush of half eaten berries. By taking a breath couldst I smell them and realized for what Caterina didst speak of; for the berries were well and fermented. Knowing thus, I came to know why the bear didst not put up much of a fit and why my clothing had barely been scratched at, for the bear was drunk off of the berries and could not react well to my attack.

Upon this realization, I smiled sheepishly at my sister for not knowing of which she had spoken prior and for myself in not realizing what the off taste was to the blood for it had been alcohol. She gave another laugh and turned to the dead body behind myself and went towards it. She knelt down to the dead bear, her dress and scarlet cape pooling about her on the earth, as she didst put too fingers to it's neck, for blood laid there. Two fingers did she stick to the blood of the bear and following put them to her mouth to taste it. A curious look came upon her face for it was one of thinking and not one of those that do feed. She turned to me and resumed her former place upon my arm to further escort her back to the castle though I knew not the precise way and I was of the belief that she did.

"Such blood is not as poor as I did much suspect," She told me as we began our walk.

Such a revelation did surprise me for the sound of her voice sounded quite accepting, as if she may wish to try such sport in the future. "Bear is quite good but I much in preference to that of foxes," I informed her in the hopes that by keeping such talk light she may be more comfortable to accept an invitation for my next hunting.

Her face grew slightly dark again but not nearly as so as prior occasions this evening. "So I didst see," she informed me quietly. "Does thou feel better upon your hunt? Thou art sure the werewolves did no harm unto you?" she asked out of concern and no longer in anger.

"I am well, Caterina," I reassured her. She nodded to this and my earlier questions did spring to my mind for they were never far from the forefront to start. "Though I do confess I am confused," I admitted to her.

"For what art thou confused on, Carlisle?" she asked, looking back towards me as we walked through woods at a vampire's gait yet not running.

I took a bit of time to think upon which question I should ask of her firstly for I did not wish to scare her with my inquisition and force her from my sight, nor did I wish to have her run to Aro and have quarrel with him for daring to tell me of her. With this thought, I went with the latest question that occupied my head. "To what do I owe the honor of having you in the woods during my hour of need?" I teased lightly.

Caterina raised her brow at me and laughed again. "I assume that thee doth have more questions than just that?"

"Aye, but that be the latest to set itself within my mind," I answered her verily.

"Then shall we start with a question that thee hath a more pressing need upon thy mind?" she inquired.

I sighed, exasperated. I knew not how to so delicately approach the subject for what if Aro spoke falsely to me and she be not an assassin and, in questioning her, I do offend. Or worse, what if Aro spoke rightly, for what should I do then? "I know not how to frame the questions I currently perceive in my mind for they confuse me more with the answers I might be given," I confessed to her.

Caterina slowed slightly and did place upon my arm that she already held in escort her free hand gently. "Pray, tell me how the questions didst come about and I mayhap can help thee," she informed myself.

"Aro called upon me," I began, looking onto her face from the corner of my eye to see any expression she might have. She held none for her mask was firmly in place the moment I spoke Aro's name. "And Caius as well."

"What did they say unto thee?" she asked as quite as a church mouse might, her voice giving away her fear. Did she not know that I would not see her as my sister already fully and that I would never abandon family lest it be that I were the danger to them?

"They called thee an assassin," I told her, looking unto her visage for any trace of a crack into the mask she wore so carefully over her face in concentration. For a long time was there silence betwixt us as we did walk our way back to Volterra, over roads and through the forested areas. When we came to a field that lay in fallow did she speak again unto me.

"If you no longer wish to call me thy sister, of this wouldst I understand," she whispered, slowly letting go of my arm as if she feared she had offended me.

"Caterina!" I shouted, forgetting that it be near dawn and humans maybe in sleep nearby. I cared not for I worried on my sister's state and did place my hands upon her shoulders to hold her in this field so that she could not run from me yet. If she ran, I wouldst have her know my feelings first.

She held her head low, the hood to her scarlet cloak no longer upon her head, the light of the stars danced upon her hair making it glisten like metal softly. "Catty," I teased her lightly in hopes to get an amused response but I received none. "Pray, of this, it doth not matter for thee be my sister. No words can change what I have seen of thee for my own eyes," I told her as my hands stayed upon her shoulders.

She looked up at me in shock and I knew that, if she be human, tears wouldst have formed in her garnet eyes. "I am a monstrosity, Carlisle. I beg of thee to understand this if nothing else," she told me. "I should not have allowed myself to be as such to thee nor let myself come to have a brother," Caterina whispered so low I didst hardly hear of her.

"Caterina, a monster wouldst not have left the werewolves live nor give their finest gown to a dead serving girl even if it was to ease a brother's pain," I told her, hoping that she might take some faith in me. Gently, I raised her chin so I might look at her eyes, for she hid them from me. "None can change what venom we do share in common. We are siblings and no words can change that," I teased lightly. No, we were not by blood relations but we did have the same venom. Even if such a thing was not as strong, given I had seen many that break from their coven that share such in common or others create a new vampire for they found her pretty or another handsome and didst wish for a mate, I knew that Caterina was my sister and that she be the only one I have ever had.

"I," she began and then tore her eyes away from me, shaking her head. I left my hands from her shoulder and face knowing that she wouldst not leave now and let such fall limply at my sides. "I did not do such to ease your pain, Carlisle. None should be buried without some show that they were loved here on earth even if it be but a fraction of what they shall receive in heaven," she informed me. I smiled at that for it eased my mind well and did show that some part of me was correct in my thinking of her.

"And thee be not a monster, Caterina," I whispered as I took the liberty of taking her hand to place a kiss upon it. She offered a week smiled in return.

"What else is there to call one who does commit murder and has advantages over their target?" she asked of me.

"When I didst find myself thinking upon this question, I did come to know that, from what I have deduced of thee, that thou does not kill unjustly," I informed her, secretly praying to God that I was correct in my assumptions.

She raised a brow, "How did thee come to such a deduction?"

"When I first came upon thee, thou wert praying in a chapel. What killer wouldst pray lest they kill justly and pray that such justice be within God's divine mercy?" I did say unto her. A smile didst play upon Caterina's lips and, by her face and eyes that she tried unsuccessfully to now hide, I wouldst swear that she did blush though our kind could not do so. I watched her closely as she turned to take my arm again so I might escort her on our way back to the castle in Volterra.

"Mayhap, they do not," she told me still not allowing herself to look upon me. I wished to see her garnet eyes so that I might be given some knowledge of what she might think.

"The Volturi spoke unto me that thou were currently after Anna who is a monster, verily. Be this not true? Be this thy reason for being in the forest? Or were it the werewolves?" I asked as my curiosity overtook my sense.

Caterina stopped, her face no longer one of embarrassment but one fear again, thought she did not pull away from me. After a moment, she shook her head and forced a smile upon her face, "The werewolves that didst attempt to take thee were I tracking for I believe they mayhap be in league with Anna." She was holding something back but I did not pry more for I wished not to revisit the pain that flashed across her face. As her brother, was I not to protect her and not cause her any harm? I went with my new thoughts that did seem lighter than this current subject in which to match our current aim and gait.

"Next time I am in need to hunt, would thou come with me? For I cannot recall ever hearing nor seeing thee hunt," I told her lightly. This, apparently, was also a painful or forbidden subject because sadness again crept over her face but, even given this, she did answer more quickly.

"I do not hunt, Carlisle," she said. Of this, this time didst I stop for no such this was possible for our kind. Either you did as the Volturi did and have humans –or animals I might imagine- brought to you so that you may sedate your thirst or you went looking for such in the wild. Either way, you did give over to your nature and hunt in some small way. I looked at her incredulously.

"I…cannot. I have abilities that forbid me from the hunt so, instead, I take the blood that has been let through a surgeons care or ….from a corpse that the soul has freshly left," Caterina admitted so very quietly I did not even believe that I heard it. Not only did she tell to me that she had abilities, a rare thing but not uncommon and each very different, but that these abilities forbade her from the hunt. She did not kill for blood, she took the blood that had already been spent. Such blood died quickly and would not do well once it has congealed for then it did smell to us as rotting fruit does smell to humans I do as much suppose. But many things can affect the blood so it does not congeal as quickly as it might. Suddenly, I thought on the funeral and much remembered the slightest change in Caterina's eyes.

"…Laura?" was all I was able to ask of her. Was this off feeling of sickness, the thought that my sister did take her food source from corpses and wasted blood of the sick what the others did feel when I spoke of my diet. If so, then I should not be as cruel to my sister and hope that I might understand her ways for did she not say that it were her abilities that forced her thus. She had not found the way through animal blood but was that even possible for her? She did not kill any unjustly, even for her meal. This was enough for now. Mayhaps I couldst catch the animals for her and break their necks so she might survive in a way that might more fully suit her if she be unable to hunt.

She nodded in answer to my question. "I beg of thee, Carlisle, forgive me," stated Caterina with her voice so sad and weak that my heart did break if it could to hear her.

I stopped her and embraced her as any brother might do to comfort his sister. "I will care for thee, Caterina, if thee wouldst let me. If thou would wish and if the abilities of thine wouldst permit thee, then so shall I bring to thee any deer, bear, or fox that thee may wish for and give it a quick death before placing such in thy arms," I told her as I pulled back to see if she would be approving of my proposal. Of course, this did assume that she wished for another way of life. Since I had not seen the Volturi carrying corpses in to feed to her, I was unsure and felt rather overbearing in asking such a thing. However, at the same time, I needed for her to know that she could have another way if she so wished.

Her eyes bore into mine with such an expression that I could not name it. "Thou would do such for me?" she asked of me.

"Thou be my sister, and I, as thy brother, am in need to care for thee," I told her. I was curious as to where this husband, that I heard of but once, was and why he did not seem to take care of his wife. He did not live in Volterra, of that much I did learn in the past three days and prior but if he lived at all also seemed to be in question from the answered I had gotten.

"And if thou does take to mate or wive?" she asked.

"Then so shall she bring to thee such creatures when I am unable," I answered verily. Caterina laughed at that.

"Come then, Carlisle! Let us go back to Volterra," she told me and with that did we speed back to the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one is really really long but I hoped you liked it. Some questions were answered but it left a lot more questions to be answered in the next few chapters.


	11. Aro's Answers

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sorry. I'm just playing with 'em.

**Summary:** During Carlisle Cullen's stay at Volterra, he learns there are other creatures that go bump in the night...

**Author's Note:** Squee! More favs! Thank you! I hope y'all like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Once daybreak came again, I stayed hidden within my own chambers, studying as well as might over any book that I might get my hands upon. Of questions, still had I many, but such things can easily wait when one has no such time constraints upon thee. I thought on the children of the moon as I read and did think upon a slight difference in the three, thus far, that I had met.

The first, during the attack upon myself and the child Lettice, didst seem more controlled, as if he were cunning in his plans but able to have sense about him. The second ones were more akin to rabid dogs than to any thinking creature. The question of which I though was whether the first one was a good deal older than the seconds ones and, if so, were the ones I was unfortunate enough to run into durst my hunt were much akin to our own kinds newborns? Of such questions, I had two sources that I may ask at my leisure.

The light of the sun broke through my window and filtered softly to the pages of the book I did so truly try to read. Such abilities as that of concentration when I was so distracted by the simplest thing as sunlight were ones that I did wish to have. Upon that though didst another earlier thought come to my mind as none of the questions did so fully disappear but get placed away from the forefront of my mind. Of what did make up Caterina's abilities that did so disadvantage her that she could not hunt to feed herself and must rely so heavily on blood freely wasted or upon myself, as I now hoped she would? I tapped my chalk against my simple board in such thoughts, thoughtlessly crushing the innocent chalk to but mere powder.

Knowing that such studying would currently prove fruitless, if the powder than now covered a good portion of my desk be of any measure, I went to change from my dusted britches and waistcoat to a slightly more formal set of clothing. I had not much of money but made well by the allowance given as an apprentice of sorts to Dr. Gagliardo. In such vain, did I seek to dress to such station in my linens and wools whilst others wore silks of brocade amongst those here present in Volterra's court. I saved what money I could, since I had no need to spend as such on food or upon shelter, and kept it so that I might buy my way to America some day and be able to practice as a doctor on my own.

America, the new world as such was still called, was the stuff of such dreams for all that darest to think upon it. There, there be no courts, no rules upon formalities nor much other than simple wilderness for so many miles even my mind could hardly believe the reports that did come back. I would have unlimited hunting grounds, live according to my lifestyle and see the natives of this new land for my own eyes rather than the descriptions upon the pages in the many books that I have read on. I would go to the English colonies since that would be most natural to me and work as a doctor amongst the villages to the northernly ways. I didst hear that the north of the colonies be always dark with clouds and little sun did shine upon them. From this description, did it so sound as a paradise to me for I would have little need to hide in cloud-covered skies and could, mayhaps, feel as if human again. But such a dream was held until such time as I did complete my studies and, most importantly, be around the smell of blood and have neither loss of control upon myself nor the mere feeling of it.

Once I was fully changed into a handsome suit of britches, waistcoat, and coat, did I head for my chamber door and wish to entreat upon Aro the many questions I still had about in my mind. Although I couldst ask them of Caterina with as much ease as I might of Aro, I felt Aro be better at giving me a proper answer and they wouldst be less fickle than the woman's. Caterina answered only the questions she did wish or was forced to comply with, Aro answered all with no regard to anyone's humor but he didst answer them. Of this blatancy didst I need so that I might end the suffering I had conjured as my questions played upon one another within my head.

The large wooden doors of the library werest open to me as I did approach them for the guard, Felix, pushed upon them before I had made my destination known. He looked at me and didst smirk as I approached. "Thought you might be by," he stated as he kept an arm upon the door to heave it open and for it not to close.

"Gratia," I told him in the Latin spoke of this court before my entering into Aro's library.

Aro sat behind the large wooden desk, writing with such fever upon the book in front of him, that I could not see his hand move from the inkwell and back to the paper. I took my steps to be within 10 feet of his presence and stood before him at his desk. He continued to write and did not acknowledge my presence for a good amount of time. When I thought it polite to give him an indication that he be not alone by a cough, he did wave his left hand within the air and gesture to one of the chairs behind me. I took it with ease and waited for his writing to slow so I might ask my questions of him.

As both of us be seated and he did continue to write upon the pages, I looked about the room as now it be daybreak and light filtered in through the thin plaid silk curtains that hung over the large window behind him. Some of the books and scrolls had been moved since last I was here but two days prior, and in much disarray were the scrolls I took to be quite old upon the top of the many shelves. As my curiosity took me as to why such disorder might have occurred, Aro's voice caught my attention. "I do apologize Carlisle for keeping you waiting. I am making copies of these many scrolls so that they might be preserved. Paper, parchment and papyrus are quite fleeting," he chuckled as he stood to move around his desk.

I stood in response as I might to any of a more senior status than myself but Aro, chuckling still, waved his hand at me so that I might resume my seat. I did as he so ordered. Aro, upon taking his own seat in one of the chairs neighboring mine, didst speak unto me, "I did hear about your latest adventure with the werewolves."

Of this, did it not surprise me for a part of me knew that Caterina may have need to submit reports, though verbal they may be, to the Volturi regarding her activities whilst she looked for Anna to stop her. "I have come to ask you of them, if I might," I informed him. So much did I wish to learn of them, far more than what Caius had already told me for there seemed far more to them than the rabid beasts he did describe; although that be a goodly description for the latest two I had encountered.

Aro laughed merrily at my words and clasped his hand together in joy. "Of course, dear Carlisle! I should be most happy to answer what I can, but I must say that Caius and I dare to say Caterina know far more than I," he told to me as he looked me in the eyes. He was searching, so clearly, as to why I had come to him and not my sister. If I were human, I would have shifted, uncomfortable in his gaze, but be as my nature now dictates, I sat perfectly still not allowing myself to show the slightest hint of discomfort.

"Caterina is not always forthcoming with her answers. I do fear she hides much from me for what she believes my protection," I informed Aro truthfully. Why she felt that she, a woman, must protect me, a man, may be not more than an elder sister's love for her younger brother but being as we were both grown and vampires at that I did wonder if not more had to do with such protectiveness.

Aro nodded sagely at my spoken thoughts and did give me a smile upon hearing them. "Indeed, Caterina does well to underground activities and intrigues to herself. I would suppose she could keep other secrets as well," he said with such knowing that I wondered what intrigue Caterina had on him. Would it be possible for her to know much of Aro that he may wish to keep hidden and that she would dare to expose such? Is that why, for every time I didst seem them within the same room, he did shy away from her and would not look into her thoughts for she had threatened him? I would ask this of her but not an answer would I suspect of her lips.

"What do you wish to know?" Aro asked of me, amused in his expression. I thought on which question to ask of him firstly. Should I ask of if the children of the moon have newborns such our kind do or of how the change comes by them and how much control the moon has over them? Thinking the first be the simpler of the two, I found it better to ask of it first.

"Do the werewolves have a year in which the change does overtake them as it is with our kind?" I asked, genuinely curious. It would be welcoming to me to know that such madness, though I dare say that my own now sounded mild compared to that of others that I have now heard, is not restricted to our own kind but shared with other supernatural creatures.

Aro's laugh echoed through out the library's walls, as the question did seem to cause him to be quite jolly, prior to quieting enough so that my question might be answered. "Of what we have learned, the werewolves do tend to gain control over time but what the time span is is unknown," he answered amusedly. "A young werewolf, one that has just been created, is especially violent in their ways as such did attack Caius many centuries ago," Aro told me with a smile at his lips. "But the elder ones know to stay away from us and us them except for the few that do hunt them in our private war."

"War?" I questioned for I had not heard as such before betwixt our kinds. I knew that many did hunt them but I thought it more feud, fueled by Caius' anger, than it be war. A war would involve many others and suggest that such action was sanctioned rather than a few renegade privateer vampires who did as such for more sport and revenge then any other cause.

"Indeed," Aro nodded as he did pull himself up to stand so that he might walk to one of the bookshelves while I sat and awaited the rest of his answer. "Though I have no personal quarrel with them as such, as you might have heard during your first night post meeting one of their kind, Caius most certainly does. I supposed getting your arm ripped off and your leg chewed upon does that to a vampire," he mused. The very picture he did paint within my head sickened me but I image much the same might hath happened to myself as well last night had Caterina not shown. I was not one for a fight even if it were to preserve my existence.

"Caius declared war upon the werewolves many years ago. He believed he had rid them from our shores but you have managed to prove that naught," Aro chuckled. "Why they come so close to Volterra is a mystery to me given they must know that to do so is a death wish if Caius has any say in such matters," Aro mused to himself mostly. I did not interrupt his thoughts for my own were quite similar given that I had seen for myself their proximity to the castle in the surrounding woods.

Aro didst turn to me and smile. "I ask you Carlisle, if you do go to hunt again, take one of the guards with you. I shall happily give such an order if you wish for it is not safe for any of us to go about the woods alone in such times," he asked of me. I nodded in response knowing that Caterina would easily come though it bothered me still the protectiveness she felt for me when I thought such things should be the other way around. A woman should not defend a man but yet she did so and I knew that such a thing was needed to be done thusly.

"Wonderful! You are too curious to me to have you lost to one of them," Aro smiled but venom slightly hinted in his voice at the idea of the werewolves. He may not have a personal quarrel with their kind but he did also seem not to take well to them. "I do suppose you have more questions?" he asked of me.

"Indeed, though I find them a bit less general in nature," I informed him. Aro waved his hand at me to continue. "Caterina mentioned that she too had abilities," I informed him as a smile played again at Aro's lips. He must have already known that she did not speak of such lightly to me and that the curiosity in me was due to the not knowing.

"And you wish to know of what she may do?" Aro asked as he resumed his seat, a book now in his hands bound in red leather.

"If I might," I answered for I did not wish to know what I might not find out for my own at some later date. I only wished to know of what I could without seeing the sadness upon her visage again as I had last night when I spoke of the hunt of the bear.

"What she does is quite odd. In all my immortal years, never have I seen her equal," he said with much esteem. I was surprised by his words given that he did often seem to fear her rather than hold her thusly. "She can take on the nature, I would suppose you might call it, of any sentient creature around her," Aro told me as he leaned closer waving his hand at me so that I might do so as well. "She can also force her will upon any other. It is said she cannot hunt because if she did, any she did hunt would die simply by her thought of them dying. Not only her intended prey but any others that might be neighboring her," he told me. Now, I did understand, for she could not hunt without killing more than she would want. It must work with animals as well, or she must believe it so, if her actions of the previous night be any indication of her thoughts.

Aro leaned back in his chair, a smile growing across his face. "I did witness as such for myself once and it was most fascinating to see! For, although we were a good ways away from her, I could make out the coven in front of her that had posed many problems for us. There were twelve of them, much too large and not careful in their choices which caused the death and destruction of many poor villages to the north, and but one of her. She allowed herself to be a vampire for once and did not allow the coven before her to move. One had a bit of flint but they all moved as to strike for a bit of flame. Once the first was alight, the others she did force to run towards him. It was fascinating in a very dreadful way," Aro told to me.

I was struck quite mute for I knew not of what to say with a story such as that. I knew not of what troubled me more for Aro's near amusement at such a retelling was ghastly enough but to think upon my sister easily killing twelve sentient creatures without a single word, but just her thoughts that might guide her in taking them over physically so that they might all be destroyed. I was wrong in my assumption that she was part of the guard here in Volterra, she was the guard itself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really want Carlisle to put two and two together but he won't do that for a very long time yet. Like post BD timeline....it's very sad really. Oh well. Only six or seven more chapters with my latest outline and then I can start on all the post-Eclipse/BD/post-BD goodness. It will be very sweet. I hope this one isn't that bad....


	12. Trow & Trouble

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sorry. I'm just playing with 'em.

**Summary:** During Carlisle Cullen's stay at Volterra, he learns there are other creatures that go bump in the night...

* * *

Chapter 12

I did not straight away to Caterina's chambers in order to hear the truth of Aro's words from her own lips but, instead, did think upon these matters within my own small study for there was much deliberation to be had. Firstly, there be the matter of the werewolves, though that no longer be at the forefront of my mind, for the matter of Caterina did take precedence within me. But, for the sake of not contemplating that which was unknown to me, I forced myself to think upon the werewolves; for I would not judge my sister less I know her own thoughts on such matters. Even then, I did doubt as to my ability to judge her anymore than I couldst admonish Bianca or Sabina if they did choose to do any wrong. Angry, I was at such behavior but I could not deny her as my sister for such she was.

The werewolves were, indeed, dangerously close to Volterra; for I had not been three leagues out when I didst come across them. If such creatures were truly at war with us, then were they planning an attack upon the very heart of my kinds world; the castle in Volterra? For I could see no other reason for them to come so near if they had peaceful intentions and not those of aggression since I took that part of Aro's words to be true.

It was not that I believed him to be false but, rather, that Aro's way of seeing events as they did unfolded differed greatly from my own. In this, it mayhap be our different choice of lifestyles since he still thought so little of human life and did treat most humans if they be pets and not the very substance from which we had all come. He took all life as a trivial affair, that which was around purely for amusement and not else; of this, did I not see since life was most precious to all and should be taken as the gift that it so dearly is. I had chosen to live my existence as a continuation of my life once I didst discover a goodly alternative to the taking of human blood, but Aro saw our existence as a mere curiosity, a play for those that had taken to be immortals to watch with good humor. Of this, did I not agree for I didst agree with Master Shakespeare, we were just as much players too as any other creature upon the stage and I intended to play my part most fully as I could.

My thoughts once again ventured to the werewolves, and where they did fit upon this stage for they were creatures most unnatural – as my father were to say often- as my own kind were. They must have creation stories of their own as to how they came to be that I very much would enjoy to hear for I had heard little of our own. None did seem to know of what the first vampire was or how he came to be for none had met any that be elderly enough to know. The oldest known of my kind had lived in a time when the pyramids of Egypt did rise and knew much of human history but knew not of our own for he did not pry into such matters since they matter to him not.

Some, I did hear, claim us to come from demons and hence our preying upon those that we once were but I thought that not possible; for it demons didst we come then demons would we be not still? This I could not believe to be for a demon didst give up his soul so that he might act contrary to God's word and I never in word nor deed did give my soul up to any but God. No, demons we were not and could not have come from.

Others have traced our ancestry back unto time a good many eons only to find no beginning to our existence. From whence we came was a mystery that I wouldst try to decipher for a bit of sport myself.

Were the werewolf stories much the same or didst they differ greatly in their development? Had they knowledge of whence they came and thereby no confusion as to their purpose? But, even with that, there would be confusion for many an hour in my human life did I ponder upon my purpose within God's plan upon this earth and for what I was to do; it be only now that I believed I did have some insight into such and will continue my works as a doctor for as long as I may be able, for to help others gives me great joy.

In such thoughts did I occupy my time until dusk did come and I was to be off for Dr. Gagliardo's once again. I picked up a few books from my desk that I wouldst take with me so that I might study whilst I stayed in his office; if I might have the chance to do so. The smallpox was still running quite rampant through the city and, as such, we did have nightly calls often for us to check upon many patients. It made my heart heavy that not all would be cured from this vile disease that claimed both good and evil indiscriminately, for not all made it even with a doctor's care. Those that could not afford a doctor fared even worse for they had no money for portions or any else but food and shelter.

Given that I did not need money for such things, I wondered if I might use the money I did keep safe to help those that could not do so themselves. It was of little matter to me since I but kept a savings for my trip to the Americas which could easily be delays a good many years. Instead, my money might go to some good now and save what I could of life rather than that of a dream for the far future. Resolved, I put a little extra within my purse to that I might stop by the apothecary for some more of potions in which to deliver to those that may be in need of such.

Leaving the walls of the castle, did I feel much at peace; for though no answers had come in my questioning neither did I expect them. I had merely organized my thoughts in way that I allowed myself to understand them and to not be so bothered by them. The world was simply the way it was and it was not for me to question it but only to help in what ways I could.

So did I head towards the apothecary when I didst hear an odd sound from behind myself. I thought little of it since many still be out upon the streets given that the sun hath just set below the horizon. It sounded much like a muffled scream but when I turned to look, I saw none. Thus did I buy a good many potions that did ease the pain of the pox and might be useful in its treatment so that those that could not afford my services or that of Dr. Gagliardo might indeed still have some benefit from what I hath learned.

Turning to the street on which his house laid, I felt something amiss but did not see as much as sense something precarious around me. I quickly rapped upon the door and smiled in greeting to Sabina who didst answer again. "Good evening, Carlisle!" she told me in her fine Italian tongue as she stood beside to let me pass by.

"Good evening, Sabina," I smiled as I removed my hat so that I might enter in a polite fashion. "How fares you and your family?" I asked her; worried that one of the children, the Doctor, or his goodly wife might have taken ill.

"Quite well, now," she said and then blushed as her words took on a meaning that she did not wish of me to hear. Her infatuation with me was still quite strong though it would pass with time.

Down the stairs, Bianca hopped in her petticoats and stays, grinning as she did, though she did not hop down quickly to greet me for her brother, Paulo, the eldest, held her hand. Paulo nodded once to me, he be nearly a man of sixteen now and had started as an apprentice to the apothecary rather than follow his father. Dr. Gagliardo saw no harm in this for an apothecary was a goodly profession and wouldst give him enough comfort that he may continue to live in such station as he had been born into. It may be but a year or two till he doth take over for the position.

Turning to Sabina, Paulo raised his hand that he joined with Bianca in such to hand the small child over. "Watch her. Mother holds her head and Lavinia and Andrea still need to finish their lessons," Paulo instructed as Sabina returned his command with a look of horror.

"Twas your turn in which to watch her," Sabina informed him, stealing a glance towards me. I kept my laughter to myself for her advances had little effect upon myself though she wished quite differently.

"Father has need of me to go to the apothecary for Mother's head," Paulo stated, his anger growing with his sister. I knew well of Elizabetta's propensity for aliments of the head and believed that best quite voices, cool water, and ease be around her. She would need none of her children to fight.

"I shall take Bianca," I told Paulo whilst I reached for the little one's hand. Bianca's face lit up at such suggestion and readily reached for my hand with her free one, glad to have her own time with me; for how she did ignore her elder sister's scowling, I knew not.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Paulo said unto me, much relieved. He quickly grasped his cloak and hat to venture out and something did tell of me to stop him. I did place my hand upon his shoulder and looked upon the much younger man to warn him.

"Travel safely, Paulo, for there be an ill wind tonight," I told unto him. He did nod at my words, give a passing glare to Sabina, and take his leave by the front door of the house.

For the better part of the next hour did I sit with Bianca and have her learn her letters. Sabina sat upon a chair nearby, as prettily as she could, hoping to attract my attention but I simply didst smile at her and say nothing but that out of necessity to her. Lavinia and Andrea came down a few minutes after their brother Paulo did take his leave to further study in a different room, or so they did tell unto me. I didst think that it were not so much the change in location that they wished for as much as to antagonize their sister and foul up her hopes of having any time unescorted with myself. It mattered little to me what their reasoning be since I thought to have all the children away from their mother, where she did lie in pain from her head, wouldst help Elizabetta's head a good bit more. Also, in truth to myself, I enjoyed having such as these children about me for it did make me feel welcome within their home but also I did play with the idea, again, of having a family such as this for myself though I knew it not possible. I could not have children nor would I create them such as Lettice. Though if I were to turn one at an age such as Paulo, one who was more man than child and had the thoughts of truly becoming a man, then mayhaps…

I heard the sounds of the clock tower, far of yet from the house, and realized the hour. Paulo should have been home long before now and yet he had not returned. Gently, I place Bianca, who didst sit upon my lap while reciting her letters, down next to her brother Andrea for I did wish to see if I could find any clue that might show me where Paulo might have gone to. Did he tarry at the inn? This seemed not like him when his mother was ill upstairs and his father did wait for him. I looked unto Sabina and she smiled brightly till she took in my own visage. "Watch your sisters and your brother, Sabina. I shall inform your father than I have gone to look for Paulo," I told her. She meekly nodded and took from her chair to take a place with the rest of her siblings, for though she might argue with her brother, she would not argue with the target of her affections.

I took to the stairs and did as quietly as I might knock upon the door to what I assumed be Dr. Gagliardo and his wife's room based upon the smell that did come from it. I heard a quite "Enter" followed by a groan. Dr. Gagliardo looked surprised when it was my head that peeked around the door, wishing to disturb Elizabetta no more than necessary, for I would never wish to cause anyone undue pain.

"I will go to look for Paulo for I believe him to have tarried at the inn. I shall bring him back anon," I informed him as quietly as I was able but still audible to his human ears. Dr. Gagliardo nodded and mouthed a "Grazie" to me. I quickly removed myself from the door and closed it as quietly as was possible so that I would distress the woman no further. Raced down the stairs I did since none were to see me and grabbed my cloak and hat. I went to hurriedly exit the door, remembering only just to tell Sabina to bolt the door. "Let none but myself or your brother in while your father takes watch over your mother, understand?" I asked of her.

"I shall await your return, Carlisle," Sabina told me, blushing, as she closed the door behind me. With that, did I take off towards the apothecary but found not Paulo's scent there.

I followed the path back to the house in hopes that I might pick it up and found where he did go and take his leave from his errand. His path, when I did find it, took him not to the inn nor to any but a small alley betwixt two of the homes along the street not more than a few dozen yards from his house. I followed it though it be a place unfit for any human to have taken refuge in at night due to its lack of light and easily concealed hiding places; I did have advantages that were not existent in humans within the dark such as this. It was then, halfway down the ally I took in another familiar smell of sugar, apples, and spice and shock took over my form for such a smell did belong to Lettice.

My mind quickly went through many scenarios in which Paulo might have been lured into Lettice's reach and none did end well. I knew not how long I stood but only came out of my many thoughts revolving around Paulo's capture by the pretty little girl when a pair of arms encircled me and a mass of multi-colored metallic looking hair rested beneath my chin briefly. Caterina looked back up at me and I noticed Felix not far from her either but neither looked as joyful or as playful as my memory does recall them.

"How did you know to come here, Carlisle?" Caterina asked, her voice soft. I remembered not her greeting but thought that she must have made one and Felix as well.

"Paulo is Dr. Gagliardo's son. He was to go to the apothecary," I stated, my voice sounding without much life to my own ears. Both vampires before me took in such information with different expressions upon their visages; Felix looked nearly thoughtful but as if it were an unnecessary piece of information I did give him. Caterina's eyes betrayed her before she could fully control her face to regain a mask like quality for the sadness showed through with such force I did question if she took it far worse than I.

"We shall find him, Carlisle," she whispered, placing a hand in comfort upon my arm. I did cover her hand with my own in thanks, "Yes, we shall."

"You will come with us?" Felix asked, his voice sounding a mix of both joy and frustration. Mayhap he knew not if I would be helpful or slow such an expedition down but I knew of but two things for myself; I had to find Paulo to deliver him home and I was not capable of doing such myself when up against an immortal child.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea! Lettice is back! Those immortal children are evil, I tell ya! :-) I really hope y'all like this chapter. If you like it, please tell me. Thanks!


	13. Immortal & Human Children

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I only wish Carlisle was mine. He's so cute.

**Summary: **During the later part of the 17th century, Carlisle Cullen studied in Italy and came across the Volturi. How did they take to his dietary choice? What secrets does he learn while around them and what other creatures are there that might be more terrifying than the monster he has become?

**Author's Note: **Squee! Another review! Thank you Your Misanthropic Humanitarian!

* * *

Chapter 13

Once again I found myself outside the walls of the city running towards the forest that hid so many secrets, for it was another wall that lay before Volterra though far more penetrable. The trees were not like the tall oaks of my homeland nor were all short in stature but of a great range in heights I noticed as we ran. The ragged edges of the mountains on which Volterra lay hidden in their valley loomed before us when we didst slow.

Caterina stopped and took a deep breath for to smell the air around us and didst growl. Such a sound from my sister did startle me for, though it be a sound one might expect form a vampire, it was not a sound I expected from one such as Caterina. She looked towards a southerly direction and then back to the north. "She had help but has taken the boy towards Ponsano," she informed both myself and Felix, her voice more like that of a soldier than that of a woman.

Turning toward Felix, she nodded towards the North and he did look from her to the direction she gestured too. "Altra Anna est," Caterina told him as the Latin easily rolled of her tongue. Many times have I seen a woman walk by Felix and many times have I resisted the urge to force him to be more respectful towards the weaker sex but of this time did he look more humble upon her. Mayhaps with her abilities, we are the weaker sex for, if Aro's words be true, then any physical strength, of which Felix clearly had much of, be meaningless in her presence.

Felix nodded at her and did bow before his departure over to the mountains edge that he would easily climb upon and follow. Caterina turned unto me, her visage a mask though I saw a speck of an unknown humor in her eyes, and gently moved towards me, her petticoats hardly rustling against the ground. "We shall find him and bring him home," said she kindly as her hand gently found it's way to my upper arm. "Please Carlisle, I beg of thee to listen to me for when we do find Paulo, it may be his body only that we find," her voice said softly though her face was still that of a mask. All but her face sounded and felt like that of my sister; her face was that of a commander.

"I will do my best to be guided by thine wisdom, Caterina," I didst inform her truthfully. Gently she squeezed my arm in response and nodded, for then did she give to her more militaristic nature as if it be kinderly to her though I knew it not of her nature. I would endeavor to ask her about such military training, as she most assuredly had given her current ways, when all was well and safe again; for a woman soldier was most rare though I did think that I had heard many a story of female knights from nearly two hundred years prior to my birth. Had Caterina been one of them? I knew not her exact age for no man should question a lady upon such things but based upon her speech and by what she had said, I did guess her to be of the later part of the Italian Renaissance; a time when freedom and indulgence were the way of life. She carried that air of freedom, that need for simple indulgence with her when she was not thusly occupied by the need to fight other supernatural creatures.

Quickly, she led the way to a small village nearly four leagues out of Volterra's walls. Though it be a good distance, a day's travel for most humans if laden with a carriage, we reached the village in a matter of minutes in our run. As she slowed, she came to stand before me. "This be the village of Ponsano. It doth lay under our protection as many of the other villages within 5 leagues of the clock tower do," she informed me. Gently, placing her hands upon my shoulders as if to calm me, her mask fell and I saw the sadness clear upon her visage. "I will handle Lettice when we come upon her. Find Paulo and take him home. Do not turn back no matter what you may hear. I will come to Dr. Gagliardo's soon as Lettice is dealt with. Of this doth thee understand?" she asked.

I struggled within myself for my need as a brother to protect his sister warred with my word that I would listen unto all that Caterina did instruct of me. I was the man, the stronger, physically, of the two of us, and yet my sister, the weaker sex, did wish to fight whilst I fled. But two things did decided this internal struggle for me; firstly that Felix did so willingly obey her and he be a man of strength greater than myself, and secondly that I had seen with my own eyes prior that Caterina couldst restrain the child Lettice. Given this though, I could not full free myself from by obligations at her brother to protect her. "If thou doth not return an hour after I hath left, I will not restrain myself to come after thee," I told her. To this, did she smile and kiss me upon my cheek as any sister might in gratitude, though such affection wouldst make me blush if I be still human.

Turning towards the village, Caterina took a deep breath and motioned for me to follow her since she found the path Lettice had taken towards it. The sweet smell of sugar and apples took me and I couldst follow it easily to the main gate of the village and a poorly lit street. A lantern hung from an old store sign with a dying candle within it, giving just flickers of light to the dirt road which we followed. Caterina paused, placing her hand upon my chest without looking backwards so as to stop me. Raising the said hand, she placed her finger upon her lips so that I might know not make a sound as we both silently approached a beaten path betwixt two houses within the village's center.

As we silently, but quickly, drew closer into between the simple homes, I couldst barely hear a slurping sound and knew immediately what it was. My instincts overcame me and I wished to scream, to run to Lettice and demand an answer for her actions while knowing that such answers as those that I hoped to hear wouldst never come. Anger boiled within me for though Paulo was not one I knew well, he was the son of my mentor, one whom I considered a friend. For any pain to come to Dr. Gagliardo, especially in the form of murder such as this, was unbearable to me, but Caterina held me back firmly with a strength I knew not that she had. She drew her face close to my ear and whispered as low as she were able unto to me, "Take him home, Carlisle." With that, did she let me go and the depth of her meaning did take me, for though no heartbeat could we hear, I would need to take his body home so that his family might have something in which to bury.

Caterina's eyes searched mine and must have found something there for in less than a blink of a human's eye did she whisk away and grasp Lettice who was well and hidden behind a small bit of wooden stairs. Lettice screamed as Caterina ripped her from the pale body that dropped to their feet with a dull thud upon the dirt ground. I could hardly hear the "Go" from Caterina's lips as she gestured to Paulo's remains lying in shallow pools of his own blood.

Gingerly, I approached the body of the young man and cradled it within my arms as well I might. Softly, I cursed myself for though I had much want of it, I couldst not cry over such a horrible sight given that I was more akin to Lettice in body than to any human. I didst still hold hope that my soul was more akin to that of Paulo's so that I might someday still find my rest in Paradise if I were to ever leave this plane of existence. With a look to Caterina, her beautiful face a mask but her eyes aflame with a fiery that was near palatable in the air around us, I turned and headed off, ignoring my own fury and the flames I could not quench within my throat for I couldst smell Paulo's blood. I held my breath rather than dare to even think of lapping up the blood that still did drip from the small bite upon his throat for such thoughts disgusted me and reminded me of the monster I truly was.

I did run for what felt a great deal longer than I knew it to be as I carried Paulo's body back to his home so that he might be laid to rest eternally. I knew not of what I wouldst say unto the good doctor nor to that of his goodly wife who wouldst now be so distraught with grief that her physical pain of earlier wouldst seem as nothing, I was sure. To lose a child, there was no greater pain from what I had seen and I was glad that I knew of it not.

My thoughts were consumed by the young man and the hope that my sister would be well for I could take no more pain than that which has already come to me by Paulo's death and the grieving of which was to come by the Gagliardo family. I set my mind that I wouldst see Caterina again for Lettice could not free herself from my sister's grasp and that all would be well with Caterina. None other than this wouldst I accept within my mind as I ran.

I did not slow until I was just at the edge of the woods outside of the city, and then I still moved a quick human pace, glad that none seemed to be out upon this ill night so late. I reached the Gagliardo's home with far more than simply a heavy heart for I wished not to bring the news that I did, for what more could I tell them than that their eldest son, their heir, was dead?

I knocked up the door as I stood before it whilst Paulo's body lay in my arms as if it be but a feather. Grieved was I over him for this should not have been the way in which any should hath to die and not yet so soon for he had a goodly life before him. If I had moved more quickly, if I had gone to the apothecary and let him to Bianca, then wouldst he still live? Wouldst his heart still beat within his chest if I had taken my earlier instincts into account and not allowed him out upon this ill night? But I had no foreknowledge that the night be this ill for how many times had he not gone to the apothecary prior to this in the capacity of his apprenticeship? Though this I knew, it did not alleviate my guilt that I had placed upon myself for such was part of my grief.

The door did not open but a voice came through it. "Who is it?" a tired voice called that I recognized as Sabina's. I was grateful she did listen to me earlier and did not open the door immediately for I knew not if the immortal boy be out as well; though no door would stop him, it would delay him well enough for others to catch him I hoped. "'Tis Carlisle, Sabina. Open the door, please," I asked of her, sadness thick upon my voice.

Her face was radiant when the door was pulled open until she recognized that of which I carried in my arms. Then all I did recognize was her scream, loud as any I hath ever heard and painful to my soul for it was a cry of both grief and of horror at the sight before her. Dr. Gagliardo came running down the stairs as quick as he was able, furnishing his longsword and pistol till he did see me as well. His face fell immediately upon the sight of his son as I did slowly enter the house and close the door with my foot. The good Doctor wrapped his arms around his daughter who was near hysterics, tears streaming freely down both their faces.

I said nothing for there was nothing to say. I took Paulo into the room in which Laura had rested when she did pass not but a few weeks prior for I knew not where else to place him. I knew that the Doctor and Sabina followed for Sabina's sobs were audible behind me as I placed her brother upon the bed and brushed back his hair so that his face be visible. I turned to the two behind me, not knowing what next to do nor knowing how best to comfort those that so badly needed it.

"What took place?" Dr. Gagliardo did but barely manage to state, forcing his daughter to wail louder. I was not sure of how to answer this for to say that vampires existed in Volterra was treason above all and wouldst not be tolerated but how else to explain the bite marks, the loss of blood that was so clearly present upon his shirt and in the air to me. My grief and guilt were far stronger than my temptation to take of his blood, especially now that the blood was dying and not as fresh as it had been when didst I first place him upon my arms.

"He was attacked," I said, my voice sounding dead unto my own ears. I had to look away from Sabina and Dr. Gagliardo for no more pain couldst I take while still so much did I wait for. Caterina was still out there and I would remain strong as I was able until she was but at an arm's length from me and well within my sight for I should not have left her.

"I am sorry. I was too late," I told the Doctor as I pulled myself to the desk, clutching it almost too tightly. I couldst not leave my imprint upon it for too much would be asked and I dared not to disappoint Aro nor myself for I had no wish to leave the family's company; especially upon this night.

All was quite but the two heartbeats and Sabina's sobs from behind me for a few minutes. "I shall inform Elizabetta and take …Sabina to her room," Dr. Gagliardo said into the room as I made no motion to look at him. I felt his hand upon my shoulder. "Grazie for bringing him home," he didst hardly get out before new tears streamed down his face. I dared not to tell him that I should not hath left him to leave his home to begin with for none would be in this current state. Rather, I nodded at let them both leave as I turned to the body.

Seeing Paulo lie there, still, lifeless, cold and his own blood soaked into his clothing reminded me too much of what I was for I was a monster. It were but one of my own kind that did this murderous act and stole a child away from his parents, a brother away from his siblings, a life and a soul. In this thought did I have to leave this room, to get away from the reminder that I was not human and I was as cold, dead, but not lifeless as Paulo indeed was.

I walked slowly down the hall back towards the door so that I might sit upon the steps in my thoughts. Another image assailed me as I walked to turn upon the steps and came to see my own visage reflected in a mirror upon the wall. The mirror was small but well for such things could still command a princely sum though they were becoming more common. I stared at my own reflection and saw what I needed to see for my eyes were gold, that which set me apart from the others –my diet- did also physically change me. My soul was not stained with the blood of innocents and nor would it ever be. My own eyes would show the evidence of this resolve.

Still grieved but not as heavily burdened was I for I knew myself to be different, I took my seat upon the stairs awaiting Caterina though every muscle in my body wished to go to her anon. As I pondered going to her prior to the hour being up, I did smell the sweet smell of strawberries and sweet cream pour through the air. I stood before she was able to knock upon the door, for I already knew it to be my sister.

Swinging the door open, my heart felt both gladness at her sight and grief over Paulo at the same time. I quickly looked upon her dress and saw not a tear, her scarlet cloak had but a small hole upon it and some soot but no injuries did I see. "Art thou hurt?" I asked of her as I took her arm to see if Lettice did bite her or in any other way injure her.

Caterina did attempt to smile at that though her eyes held a great sadness. "She did not harm me, Carlisle," her soft warm voice spoke prior to her arms wrapping me. I heard her dry sobs and held her tight, my humors both good and ill conflicting and wishing only to comfort my sister till I knew which humor might win over me. As her sobs did quite, I heard another scream from the top of the stairs and glanced at from whom it might have come. There stood Sabina, already grieved, and I knew of what sight she saw; my arms around another woman in comfort as she wished I might comfort her I did suppose. What she could not understand was that I would gladly give her comfort if she wished for no more than that.

At this scream did the rest of the house awake and now I clearly heard Elizabetta's own sobs. Sabina stood in shock at the top of the stairs whilst the rest of the children came out to see. I kept my arm around Caterina's shoulders for she did not cry more but looked up upon the girl above us. As the children gathers, Lavinia, Andrea, and little Bianca, it were the youngest that did approach us and reach for me to pick her up. Somehow, I managed a small smile and picked up the little girl, terrified at how the others would take the news that their eldest sibling was now gone, for such news I wouldst have to impart onto them.

Bianca looked to Caterina, whom I kept my arm around as soon as Bianca be in my other arm. "Bianca? Children?" I asked as I looked to the rest of them, I hoped Sabina wouldst stay so that she might know the truth. Her faces paled as I called upon those at the top of the stairs children but made no motion to leave for which I was glad. "This is my sister, Caterina, who did help me to find your brother tonight," I informed them as color did slightly return to Sabina visage at the word "sister" for of this she knew Caterina was no rival.

"Where is Paulo, Carlisle?" Lavinia asked as Bianca offered a small smile to Caterina. I thought of how best to answer this for I knew not and believed that their parents may wish to inform the rest of the children but I had not time to think of any answer for Sabina didst reply.

"Paulo is dead," Sabina stated so coldly that the rest of the children looked upon her in shock until they all began to cry. Little Bianca curled up against my neck as tears freely fell to soak my shirt. Such words were true, Paulo was dead but to say us such, to be informed of such, was not the way that these should remember their brother. I heard another wail, this from Elizabetta, and with that, Caterina and I gathered the children in the living room in which they couldst grieve away from their parents until such time was right for all to be together again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another depressing chapter, sorry! I will add some slightly humorous ones in the next couple of weeks, I swear. After all, the children of the moon are still about and we can't have our dear Carlisle out there with so much danger, now can we?


	14. More Death upon us

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I own the cutest puppy dog ever, a pretty blue truck, and my own home. I do not own Twilight.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen arrived in Volterra hoping to learn how to be a doctor and share his ways with others of his kind. In turn, he learns that Vampires aren't the only creatures that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note:** A little of fun in this chapter, finally. Still, a bit of sadness since it is a funeral and all. There is a reason Carlisle didn't stay there for very long….

* * *

Chapter 14

The funeral for Paulo had occurred the next day and I was of the thought that I couldst not go for the day would be sunny and such weather would expose me for what I truly am. Indeed, the weather was quite the opposite of the humor I did feel for the skies were perfectly clear, blue, and the sun felt warm against my skin in the courtyard of the castle. As I attempted to come up with a polite way in which to explain my absence from their son's funeral – of which I could find none-, I heard and felt a book fall into my lap. I looked up to see that of Caterina, looking minorly vexed at me, wearing a black wool dress and black lace in her hair.

"Shall we go anon?" she asked me in my native tongue. Her hands were placed upon her hips as she looked upon me. My thoughts were confused as to say the least for I knew not where we were to go if but to the funeral, though that be an impossibility given the temperate day we did enjoy despite the melancholy humor that was still within me. I glanced down at the book she had thrown to me and noticed the writing was not one I could read; Turkish perhaps?

"We cannot leave for the sun," I told her in my confusion. Looking rather perturbed with me, Caterina pulled at my arm so that she might drag me along with her.

"Hath I ways around such nonsense as the sun in which for us to enter a church. Now come! Take thy things to thine chamber and dress so that one might recognize you as one of the mourners," she chastised me lightly. Realizing that she meant to escort me to the funeral, I gathered my things and kissed her lightly upon her cheek prior to exiting the courtyard for my chambers. I placed all the books I had taken with me now included with the odd book that Caterina hath given, upon my desk whilst I looked for my mourning clothes.

As I searched through my wools and linens, I heard a voice behind me. "Verily, Carlisle, such suits be most unfit for more than a beggar," I heard her say. With a gasp I turned quickly, in none but my shirt and slops, covering myself as best I could with my waistcoat that I had perchance found whilst she held my britches with two dainty fingers. Caterina smirked at my reaction as I grasped the britches she held from her.

"Caterina! Thou should wait for me outside," I told her, now myself being the one vexed. She laughed at me most heartily prior to making a show of turning so that her back be to me. I growled lightly at her and she even went so far as to place both her hands, in show, over her eyes. I didst give to this and quickly dressed in my mourning attire for it be the same suit that I had worn to Laura's funeral.

No longer vexed with Catty, being as I now be in proper attire in which to greet a lady, I gently pulled at one of her arms so to take it away from her half hidden face. Quickly she lowered her arms and didst smile at me before taking a look at the clothes I had on. Shaking her head, she held up the cuff of my coat and then gently let it go again, looking unto me. "Thee doth need a good tailor and a fine cloths for I shall not have my brother looking so peasantry," she said with such humor that I knew not if she teased or were but serious.

"Catty, I be but a peasant. What need have I for fine cloths when I do my work amongst the sick?" I asked of her. She shook her head again and snapped her black lace fan at me.

"Thou art my brother which means thou art no longer amongst the lower classes," she said as she walked about me. I made a show of it while I held up my arms so she might thoroughly inspect the seams of my garment. "And it be of no matter if such silks and brocades are made to be filth during the course of thine work," she said as she came to stand in front of me again.

"And you do expect me to throw such fine things away without a thought to the cost? I do not make so much in my work as to be able to afford a new suit each day, Catty," I gently reminded her. She did scoff at this and laughed at me again, her fan pointed at me.

"What doth make thee think that thou were to pay for such things, Carlisle?" she asked of me. I thought upon what her meaning might be but I couldst only think that she meant not to pay for such fine things at all. I was shocked but such a thought.

"We cannot steal them, Caterina!" I told her, gently grasping her upper arms. Again, did she laugh at me so that I did remove my hands in embarrassment.

"I may be many things, Carlisle, but I would not steal from an innocent and not without much more motive than simple want of pretty things," she told me softly prior to her walking towards the door of my chambers. "Now, if it is a very pretty thing that hath some history to it and is held by none but thieves themselves, then may I be coaxed into giving such an item a better home," she teased. "Shall we anon?" she asked, holding her arm so that I might escort her. Gladly did I take it.

Carefully she led me through a maze of tunnels beneath the castle walls and beneath the streets of Volterra till we came to an older door from whose hidden chamber I couldst already smell the soft hint of old decay. Upon opening it so that Caterina and I might transverse the threshold and make our way up to the church that was surely above, the smell of decay hit me harder, taking me back. Gently did Caterina pull upon my arm and force me to look at her. "Tis the crypt through which all dead things come," she said sadly. Of what I smelt made sense if this be where the bodies of those more affluent did lay. It were more catacombs than crypt I did take notice as I followed her black woolen skirts into the dark chamber. Caterina squeezed my arm tightly as if she, herself, were afraid of those that took their eternal slumber here might rise and taken her with them.

Ahead, I couldst see the soft glow of a candle's light to which a staircase lay behind it. Taking this as the way out, I led Caterina in such direction, taking no notice of much beyond the said staircase when my sister did suddenly stop. I took a look at her visage which was much paler than I would normally associate with her and her eyes wide open in fright. I quickly covered her mouth when she did scream for I did not think it wise for others to know of which way we came; it would give too much.

I looked in the direction of her frightened eyes and saw not but a rather larger hairy black spider that crawled across the floor a few yards in front of us. I gently let go of my hand from Caterina's mouth and nearly laughed at her until I saw the fear in her eyes and heard it in her voice. "Kill it! Burn it!" she demanded quietly. As the spider made a small turn to look at the two creatures that had joined it in this place of bones, Caterina screamed quietly and held tightly to my arm as if I were to protect her from such a creature. How the woman manages to go against children of the moon, other vampires, and immortal children without much ado but the full grown vampire is struck with terror at the sight of a wolf spider that couldst not harm her, I know not.

Gently, I pried my arm from her clutched fingers and made my way to the offending creature. If she doth protect me from creatures unnatural then I can easily protect her from the natural ones if she do so wish. I crushed the spider beneath my boot easily and heard another silent scream from Caterina. Smiling to myself, I took the candle near the staircase and quickly burned the remains of the tiny beast. Once the candle was back in place, I reached my arm out to Caterina which she clutched gladly, carefully to make as much space as possible betwixt her and the small hairy burnt spider remains. I could hold my laughter back no more and let out a small chuckle at her expense; for this did she hit me with her fan.

I looked to her sad and still much shaken face to ask but one question, "Spiders?" At this she did shudder and clutch my arm again whilst looking about once we came into the church proper.

"I loathe such a creature," she said quietly with still a good bit of fear in her voice.

"And to what harm hath such a creature inflicted upon thee?" I asked of good humor. My memories of why we were here came quickly as I spotted the Gagliardo family near the front of the church, awaiting the mass as they gazed at the casket in which their son and brother did lie. My good humor quickly vanished prior to Caterina being able to answer my question.

"Twas while I were still human. I wish not to discuss it other than to say many of our fears as well as our likes and dislikes do we keep with our change, no matter what we are," she said quietly. Gently, I gave her a reaffirming squeeze upon her arm as we approached the family to give our respects. If all I could do is protect her from spiders, then so shall I do, for was that not what a brother was indeed to do but to protect his sister from such creatures?

The funeral was much like any other though to see my friends grieve over the loss of their son was indeed a cause of pain for me. Caterina and I sat towards the back where the choir loft over looked the rest of the nave and the apse sot that we may be hidden from any sunlight that might wander through the stain glass windows about us. None took much notice for with us did we have young Bianca, who in being much too young to understand death and thereby much too young to understand the solemnly of such a ritual as that of a funeral, did play with her church baby happily whilst between us. She knew not that her brother wouldst not be there to play with her or hug her when she did fall. When asked if she knew that her brother had passed, she simply smiled and said she wouldst see him again in Paradise and went back to cradling her church baby. Caterina chastised the woman who did ask this of Bianca greatly for, my sister did say, children do not see the world as we do and that we should all be so happy as to recognize that Paulo has gone to Heaven and that we do hope to follow in his footsteps when God does call us.

With this, I knew my sister did believe as I did for the way she said it I knew she did not see us – our kind- as being separate from such hope. She believed that there was hope for us as well and that our kind may still have such chance as to enter into Paradise if we but follow by God's law. Of this, did I plan to inquire much of her later.

We sat through the mass and did wait within the nave with Bianca as the pallbearers bore young Paulo out to the small cemetery. Much fresh dirt could be smelt as they opened the doors to lead the way and I wondered how many hath died in the past few weeks; most from smallpox I did believe. This renewed my belief that I may be of some help to those less affluent and help them with the medicine I bought that horrid night.

For the next few nights, the Doctor would be in mourning. Given my position, I might do some good and go to those stricken with the disease but cannot afford a doctor's services, leaving them the medicine that might bring some relief. Such would I do tonight.

With my resolve, I looked upon my sister and Bianca as they quietly spoke. I couldst not help but take notice that Caterina now acted very much like a mother around Bianca. Her smiles were now sweet and not glimmer of planning or sport did she hide in her eyes. She kept her voice low and played with the church baby as any mother might with her own daughter. Sadness again overcame me when I did think that Caterina had once been a mother and none of her children still lived; a thought that did make me wish to ask her of what became her children. I knew many of the others counted her as gifted for she did have children prior to being turned unlike so many others; she had had a life.

Sabina, red eyed from her tears, came up to us to collect her sister once the funeral was over. Her mother and father were still too beside themselves with grief over the death of their eldest son to do much more than hold each other in their depression. "Come, Bianca. We must go back to the house," she commanded of the younger.

"No! I want to stay here," the small child demanded, her lip pouting out as she held her doll tight and curled into my side.

Sabina looked as if she might yell most forcefully at Bianca in this holy place so I gently nudged Bianca from my side. "Go with Sabina, Bianca," I told her only to watch her face fall and her to turn to Caterina for help.

"We shall see you in a week, bambina," Caterina told her as she did gently push Bianca towards Sabina.

"You promise? You and Carlisle will come?" Bianca asked, sadness taking over her form.

"I promise," Caterina said with a hint of a smile upon her lips. Bianca nodded at that and then she did hug me prior to leaving with her sister. Such warmth did I feel from the simple gesture from a three year old that, despite the sad occasion, I couldst not help but smile.

Once the girls had gone and the church was made mostly empty, I turned to Caterina. "Thou doth wish to come to work with me?" I asked in a teasing tone. She pretended to fan herself and look upon the stained glass. The light that filtered through it did prove that we had many a hour before sunset whenst we might move freely.

"I could not very well say no to the bambina, now couldst I?" my sister did reply with her head held high and not looking upon me. I chuckled lightly at her which did earn me another slap with her fan. I did try to not laugh any louder seeing as it would not be appropriate given the funeral and being inside a church.

"Ah, but I am your brother and what if I do say that thou canst not come?" I asked her in sport. Her eyes did narrow frighteningly upon me.

"No man hath ever ordered me nor shall any man ever do so. I am my own mistress and no master need I," she said to me with such tone than I did back down from my sport readily. Caterina turned her head away from me whilst she began to use her fan once again. "Besides, Bianca is the young mistress of the Gagliardo household and she may have some say in whom doth transverse her doorstep," she told me pointedly. I chuckled again.

"And who am I to go ask the wishes of young Bianca?" I did sport again. Caterina shook her head at me and we waited in a comfortable silence for a few moments. After a while, I didst notice that Caterina lowered her head before turning to me, her eyes not meeting my own.

"Thou shalt not be vexed with me if I do come, will thee?" she asked. I was shocked at her words but did gently smile at her and raised her face so that I might see her garnet eyes. It was then I realized her eyes were not garnet at all today but they were the color of the sea upon a cloudy day, swirls of grey and blue, a color only humans might have.

"How?" I stammered which did make her brows knot in much confusion. "Your eyes?" I clarified. She turned away readily at that and looked upon her hands prior to her answer. "It…happens whilst I am around humans for a few minutes. I do not mean to but I…take on the traits of humans," she whispered. I did look at her for such a gift was an odd one indeed if she could pass far more easily than the rest of us as a human and not even her eyes might give her away.

"Aro did tell you of my…abilities?" she whispered in a tone that did indicate that she was hurt from such talk. I nodded and went to place my hand upon her shoulder.

"He told me some but I would ask of more if I may be so bold as to do so," I told her verily for I wished to hear much more from her own lips and not those of Aro or Caius in regards to Caterina and what she had done. If the story Aro did tell be true then I wish to know my sister's side of it rather than to take such gossip for gospel.

Caterina did look quickly around and bit her lip for she wished that none might hear what she may say next. "Tonight, around the setting of the moon, do meet me outside the city gates and I will try to answer your questions if you do promise me one favor in return," she impressed upon me.

"Name it and it is yours," I stated simply not realizing that anything might come of such an oath.

"You must answer my questions in return," she smiled and with that I readily agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A part of this parallels Twilight. Can you tell where? :-)


	15. Human Lives

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** The magic 8 balls says I don't own Twilight. It's correct.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen arrived in Volterra hoping to learn how to be a doctor and share his ways with others of his kind. In turn, he learns that Vampires aren't the only creatures that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note:** I could have gone on with this one forever! I think I'll just make this a two part chapter. This is part one. Part two will be up in a couple of days hopefully. I hope y'all like it!  


* * *

Chapter 15

Though I did take the way through the crypts back, Caterina did not. After our brief conversation, I left her to her prayers as she seemed wanton of, for I wished to disturb her no further. As I descended the staircase to which did descend into the crypt below, my thoughts shifted from Caterina's unusual eyes –now I believed that I had some glimmer of understanding as to what the others of our kind thought of my eyes- to that of Paulo and the Gagliardo family.

Sadness over took me again and I thought on how much Death has a say on the lives of all but us for we are harbingers of Death if we so choose. Such a cause I couldst not take up for to me life was far more important though it was hard to think on life with such destruction and sickness assaulting my ever means. If not Paulo, who was destroyed by one of my own kind, then Laura, who was destroyed by her own kind and who had taken ill. How could life mean so little to so many it seemed to me as of late?

I forced such thoughts from my mind so as to not take on the melancholiness that wouldst be associated with them for no more room for sadness did I have in me. I had seen what depression doth do to other vampires and I wished to not be in such a perpetual state as that. So, rather, I thought on my studies and on watching the moonset so that I might know when to greet Caterina again.

To my own chambers did I go and only politely nodded to those about in the halls of the castle for I wished to do not more than study and be left to my own devices. Upon opening my chamber, I was startled to see Aro standing amongst my things. "Ah! Carlisle, how good to see you. I was worried I might have missed you," he said simply and did not make any apologies for his trespass.

Confused by his appearance in my personal chambers as well as by his lack of regret for his rudeness, I slowly closed the door behind me wishing to not offend him as he did so me. "Is all well, Aro?" I asked of him given the odd nature of his calling upon me.

"Yes, yes, all is well," he chuckled before sliding towards myself. "I merely wished to thank you for your help last night. Both Felix and Caterina mentioned that you joined them to find Lettice," he stated. At that did my face fall a bit though I tried to keep my emotions in check for last night was when young Paulo died at the hands of the vampire Lettice.

"I went only to bring Paulo home," I told Aro truthfully for little more than that did I accomplish. I had wish of bringing him home alive but that proved for not. Quickly, I banished such thoughts as the alternative futures that relied on my having been quicker or have gone myself to the apothecary, for these were thoughts that would help no one now.

Aro nodded sagely. "A good thing you did. Dr. Gagliardo is a good friend of the family and I am sorry for his loss," he said with so little emotion and so quickly again turned to a smile that I wondered if Aro even had any concept of death within his being. "I did come here on another matter as well, Carlisle," Aro chuckled lightly to himself. I watched as he picked up a bit of fine cloth, heavy in nature, as it lay draped upon the table within my chambers. My eyes did widen at the sight of such fine silk brocade for it was well worth a few years salary for just a cloth yard of it.

"Caterina mentioned last night that you might be in need of some new clothing. I do have a fine tailor here at the castle and offer his services to you but I also brought some cloth and ready-made coats that should fit one about your size," Aro said off-handedly. I went to the table to thoroughly examine the garments of which he brought for me. The silks were more fine than any I had seen but upon a few members here of the family. The coats were of brocades and lovely lampas to which I had not seen an equal. Such clothing was worthy of kings and not of simple town doctors. I was overwhelmed at such generosity.

"These are far more than I would have ever thought for myself. Grazie, Aro," I told him while fingering the metal embroidery on the cuff of one coat. To this, did he laugh and pat me upon the shoulder; I was glad that he needed contact by the skin so he would not know my thoughts of the past few days.

"We need to keep our doctor well dressed, after all," Aro chuckled again before making his way to my chamber door. He stopped inside the doorway and smiled to me. "If you have any needs of such things, do not hesitate to ask, Carlisle. I do wish for you to be comfortable here," he said with such sincerity I became curious as to if his words had another meaning.

Once I was left alone in my chambers, I examined the various suits and fabric that Aro had left. I had planned to wear what I had attended the funeral in to go meet with Caterina tonight but I did well remember our conversation from earlier and thought she might enjoy seeing myself in the more extravagant justaucorps and breeches that Aro hath just brought to me. Upon my head I placed my wig, an odd thing that was currently in fashion. The curls of it hit to below my shoulder. On top of this did I place my hat with it's feather in it's brim. Altogether, it did look a fine suit of clothes though it did not seem to fit me personally but of this was no matter for I wished to show Caterina I could dress to her station rather the one that I myself had been born into as a human.

Once I was assured of myself being of a goodly appearance, I took the wig off as well as the hat and cast them aside until they were to be needed. For the next few hours did I study alone within my chambers, hardly keeping much mind to the time or the rising and falling of the moon, till my mind did tarry and I noticed the change in the light within my room. Glancing outside, I noticed the moon not in the sky and threw myself to the table, adjusting my wig and hat before flying from my chambers, down the hall, and out of the castle.

Upon the streets, I needed a mind to be more cautious for I wished for no human to lend a curious eye to myself. I ran at a humanly fast speed, decrying myself for being so absent minded as to not take notice of the moon's setting, and praying that I be not too late and my sister would not be much vexed with me. I held my wig and my hat to my head for the wind at my passing wouldst threaten to take such things from me.

It did seem a great deal of time for me to run from the castle, past the clock tower, and to the city's main gate though but a few minutes such a journey did take. Carefully, I looked around once outside the gates and saw a figure emerge from the edge of the woods just beyond. Caterina did laugh upon seeing me and clap happily at the sight before her. I bowed graciously to which she came closer and smiled, kissing me upon the cheek in greeting. "Now, dear brother, this be far more suiting," she said as she appraised my fashion.

"Aro was gracious enough to give such suits to me," I informed her, smiling back. "I take it you spoke to him about my clothes?" I asked of her with my brow raised in questioning. Caterina lowered her head and did look most humble for if she could blush, I had no doubt she would; but, instead, she nodded demurely in answer. I did laugh at this for this normally strong willed and strong minded woman to be so reserved on such a simple topic is that as fashion; for if there were a topic that it did seem to me that any woman would gladly speak on it was that of fashion.

"And of what doth thou think?" I asked her in sport.

She did eye me critically for a moment and then a smile came upon her lips. "Tis my turn to ask thee a question for one didst thou already ask," she stated proudly.

I was incredulous at this at first for I thought this not part of the bargain but was most happy to acquiesce to her small demand of a tit for tat. I did smile and give a small bow so that she may engage me in her question. I watched her as she did pace slightly and then finally rest when a question had come to her. Caterina stopped before me, her hands folded in front of her and a smile upon her face. "Tell me of thy human life," she said simply.

"That be not a question, Catty," I chastised her in sport for I wouldst readily answer her. She looked upon me definitely and I did laugh at her scowling. Gently, I took her arm for I wished to lead us away from the main gate in to the woods were we may be able to sit and talk without much worry of an late night travelers stumbling upon us unawares.

"I was born in the winter in early 1640's. My mother died giving birth to me –God Bless her soul- but my father did raise me righteously," I told her. I led her to a fallen tree where she may sit and take her rest while I did lean upon another so that I might full impart my story to her. Once she was seated I did start upon my tale again. "He was a stern man but a beloved pastor," I told her; to this she laughed and muttered the words "bastard's follower". I quickly countered with a "papist" before continuing on. She merely sneered at me playfully. "He wouldst go on what he considered God's work; hunts in which he wouldst look for creatures such as ourselves," I informed her and noticed quickly the change in her demeanor. I smiled at this as I closed my eyes in remembrance of those days.

"I was bout 18 in when he did wish for me to take over in his stead. I did as he instructed but did not find evil where he said it lay. He grew frustrated with me when I took no notice of those that were crazed and I said they were not bewitched or if I took a look upon the victim of an animal bite and said that he were not the victim of a vampire and couldst not desecrate the corpse," I told her, a tone of sadness coloring my voice. I felt my sister's hand upon my shoulder and opened my eyes to see her own, now nearly an odd burgundy, looking into mine. I didst smile to let her know I was well before guiding her back to her seat.

"I grew to be more clever and, was unfortunate for me, I did happen upon a true coven in the sewers of London. In the raid I lead upon them, the one I assume to be the head of the coven did turn and bite me in our chase. Knowing that my father would burn any bitten by the creature, I crawled into a basement and stayed amongst the potatoes for many days," I told her ruefully.

"Potatoes?" she asked incredulously.

"Is it not I that is to ask the question now?" I did sport with her. She crossed her arms and sighed, nodding to indicate that I may ask something of her. I pushed myself from the tree and knelt to her level, my justacorps grazing the ground as I swept my hat from my head so I might look upon her fully. "What of thy life, dear sister?" I asked her quietly.

To this did she look taken back as if she did not expect such a question. I watched her as she pondered how to answer it and then she did slowly lower her eyes. "I do not think thou wilt like my answer," she whispered. Slowly, I moved so I might sit next to her for I thought it might be some comfort to her.

"Please?" I asked of her again for I could not imagine what would make her so reluctant to answer regarding her years as a human. She did sigh and turn slightly to me, though not meeting my eyes, so that she might answer.

"I was born in April of 1491," she started. Quickly, I calculated that that wouldst make her almost exactly one hundred and fifty years older than I. "My father was a baron and I was a twin but the youngest of all the children," she continued. I remembered upon our first conversation and recalled that she did state that she had many brothers but none a sister and how readily she added me to her pile of brothers. I chuckled at the memory but also found it fascinating that she was twin. She had a twin brother as a human and it did cause me to wonder as to what became of him.

"After an incident when I was eight, my father decided that it were good and time to find me a husband so he might send me off sooner rather than later," she did smiled. I was shocked for I had heard of the nobility looking to marry their sons and daughters off quite early but never had I been so close to it as this. She took notice of my expression and laughed.

"Eight? What could possibly," I began but she did hush me.

"Thou cannot interrupt either, Carlisle. Really, such manners," she teased, I sat there looking at her incredulously. She smiled and said nothing for a moment till I did open my mouth to speak again. "No, thou did ask thine question and I am to answer it. It was quite common to sign marriage agreements at a very young age during those days," she said as if this were but normal however the only thing I couldst think in my mind was that she were merely a child when she was to be looking for a husband.

Her smiled faded and she looked away towards the few stars that peeked down through the canopy of branches above. "He entered into a marriage contract on my behalf with a lord to the north of us. I was to marry him, by proxy, at the age of nine so that the lord may be in keeping of my dowry and I would be sent to courts of the north under his watch," Caterina explained. A weak smile appeared upon her visage as she looked upon me. "I never did meet my first husband. His son stood for his father at our wedding and even he was a good seven years my elder," she stated.

I felt my eyes widen at this for hearing of such things in none but stories of old and meeting someone who lived through such are two very different things. To marry by proxy was a process that had nearly ended before my days. Only the legal representative of one or both of the parties be present. The son of her first husband being only a young man of sixteen if Caterina's words be true – of that I had no doubt- then her husband would have had to at least have been in his late 30's if not a great deal older. And to marry a child! I could hardly see someone as old as Lavinia contemplating marriage but I did seem to recall that, though they might marry young as nobles, they did not live together as husband and wife till both were of age. My worries over my sister were eased as she did state she never did meet him.

"My lord died in battles away in France. The first time I laid my eyes upon him was when he laid cold and dead, his body much bloated and stickenth, upon a marble slab," she said with venom in her voice. I could tell she couldst still picture as such in her mind and thereby did I place my hand atop of hers in comfort. Caterina did smile briefly at me in thanks.

"By that time, I was twelve and learned my father had lost nearly all our money. He died of the drink outside an inn leaving myself, my mother, and my brothers with little more than our name," she said. For a long time she was quiet as if she was fearful of what she may say next.

"Nothing thou wilt say can make me see thee as any less than my dear sister, Catty," I whispered in encouragement to her. I saw the sadness plain in her eyes as she bit her lip before continuing.

"Please, Occuli, the world was a very different place back then. I know what such stuff as I did is thought of now but then was a very different world," she said, begging me to understand what I could not for I knew not. She lowered her head and looked to our hands before continuing.

"My eldest brother, Emilo, went to the Venetian navy as was fitting of his station and took commission. Marco," she did nearly sneer his name and I knew she liked him not. "Took his way to the Army. Iulio followed Marco with much regret and Chris, my twin, went to learn the trade of ship building," she said as fact. Her voice did lower at her next statement. "Having no money, I had but four choices. I couldst marry but I saw none that I had an eye for and none that would want a bride with no money for the estate of my first husband was held by his son and his son did have fear that my dowry would be gambled away by my brothers much as my father did," she told me for this did make sense. I have heard of such things happening before and I knew that had I been in the same situation I would have done much the same.

"I had not the temperament for a nun," she mused and did smile at me. "Nor wouldst I be well at serving another lady for a serving maid was not an occupation that would suit me," she informed me gaily but I couldst hear the warning in her words. I thought on what could the fourth possibility be given that not much else would be available to any young woman in Venice of station until I did realize that she had been a young woman in Venice at the turn of the 16th century. My visage must have changed for she nodded and didst turn away from me. "So, I took the only option that was left to me. One in which I could live as a daughter to a baron, a widow of a lord, have all the luxuries I wished for and, most importantly, an education so that I might not have such troubles again," she told me. "I became a courtesan," she whispered.

Of this, I knew not how to answer for all I could see was Caterina's long hair flowing down her back beneath her black lace veil in the dark of the night. My sister had been forced to sell herself to the elite, to be a mistress to many, due to her father's actions. Fire of fury filled my cold dead veins for none should have to make such a choice as between the life they knew well and living as a beggar upon the streets. I thought on what my sister had said and how she stressed that she wished for an education.

I tried, in vain, to remember what I could of the courtesans but all the stories I remembered were of nothing more than lavishly decorated ladies of the night and not of anything regarding educations or status other than they were not of the lower classes. She took to the lowest of the upper classes for Catty had said that none other place did fit her and this, to me, did not make sense. Surely that of a lady in waiting wouldst have been more befitting of her than to lower herself to such estate as that of a high class prostitute.

I tried to think on what I knew of my sister for she was assertive, strong willed, and did declare her mind freely. She was clearly educated and I thought on to the book she had given me prior to the funeral. From what I grasped of it already it was research conducted on the smallpox virus and she must have understood the Turkish perfectly. Such were the traits normally associated with men, even her current occupation as that of one of the assassins for the Volturi did seem most masculine. Then I did recall something in regards to the courtesans of Venice, for they could be made citizens; equals to that of men. Was this what she truly was? An equal of a man for this made perfect sense with what I had seen of her and her interactions with others; Aro, Caius, and even Felix. Was this what a courtesan during such a time as that.

Slowly, I moved my hand to her shoulder to turn her. As I did so, I realized I heard a small gasp and saw that, though she shed no tears, she was in fact crying. "Catty?" I whispered to her.

"I make no apologies for what I was for it was a good life and I gained far more than I lost, so I believe," she told me only to look up at me at the end of her small statement. Her eyes pleaded with my own. "Please, Carlisle, I know what you must think and it was a very different time," she whispered in pleading.

I hugged her close to me, terrified to see my sister in such estate. "All I am thinking is that I wish that thou didst never have to make such a decision at such a young age and that thou shalt always have a place to go when thou is in need of it," I told her verily. As a doctor, I did not make much but I wouldst never see my sister in so desperate a situation as that ever again. Whatever I could give her, she would have so that never again in her existence would such a choice be made. Thusly I held her for a few minutes before she pulled back and smiled softly though her eyes still held fear in them.

"Grand Mercies, Occuli," she whispered and did realize she was not finished with her story. I did sit back and awaited the rest for I knew that that was the most dreaded news she had to share.

"Do not tell the others of what I was for even Aro doth not know, if you would?" she asked of me first. I nodded quickly. "I will never tell any but how shall I keep such knowledge from Aro?" I asked of her. Caterina smiled devilishly at that for she did look as if she had a secret weapon about her. "Aro will not touch your skin again for he fears me and I shall ask him not to do so," she stated simply to which I raised my brow.

"I suppose my abilities wouldst be thy next question and so to those I shall explain," she said dejectedly. "Although I find my time in the Italian wars killing the French most interesting," she said, attempting to off set my thought. Although this admission did make me realize how she wouldst have military training but where courtesans allowed to fight? I shook the thought from my head knowing I couldst discover more on this later. "Catty…" I warned to which she did smile and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright, but I get to ask two questions next. Agreed?" Caterina asked of me and to this did I agree.

"Good. So my abilities are simply that I can take on the physical attributes of any sentient creature, such as that of humans or other vampires, but I can also ….force other beings to do things physically," she said with a hint of sadness. I took that she did not like the second part of her powers. "I can make people do things if I wish but I do try not to. It works with animals sometimes too which is why I cannot hunt," she whispered. I decided to go with the lighter side of the topic since I wished not for her to be saddened again.

"Your eyes?" I asked and she looked upon me smiling.

"If I am around humans, I take on the physical properties of humans a slight bit. My eyes go back to the way they were when I was human but not much more than that. Sometimes, if I think about it hard enough, I canst go into the sun which is lovely but that is all," she said happily before looking down again. "With vampires, I can take on their abilities, which is why Aro is terrified of me," she said with an impish grin. I looked at her curiously.

"He has something he doesn't wish for me to know."

* * *

**Author's note: **Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please!


	16. Gypsies!

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Twilight was mine, I so wouldn't be sitting in this cubicle right now.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen arrived in Volterra hoping to learn how to be a doctor and share his ways with others of his kind. In turn, he learns that Vampires aren't the only creatures that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note:** Part two! I hope y'all like this one. It has gypsies! Of course, it gets all sick and twisted by the end. If you have a weak stomach, you might want to skip parts of this.

* * *

Chapter 16

There were many a question I did ask and did as lief answer hers as well; though in the back of my mind did I keep the knowledge that Aro had something he wished no others to know. This did not surprise me for I found it most interesting at first that he had want of all other's knowledge but rather shared no more than academic facts. He was quite personable, for this could not be denied, but little did I know of him nor did many else seem to know more than he were married and is the patriarch of the strange family. What secrets did he hide so dark that he wished none to know?

The way he acted around my sister, fearful and guarded, as if she were a threat to his very existence. Though, knowing this to be true, for indeed if her powers are such as she and Aro hath both said then any that gather near her are at risk but there was something far more to Aro's fear; he did seem to sense that she had the power to know of him. I, myself, had far littler problem with Caterina gathering all the thoughts and memories from my mind than I didst have of Aro knowing such. For your family to know of you – of your past humiliations and successes- was quite normal and as it should be, but for Aro to know as such, it was part of his power and no choice was given in truth.

Caterina said she would make it so that Aro wouldst never use his abilities on me again and I did hope that she could accomplish such for I now was of a mind that such power as Aro did wield was far too grand. But was this not the way of all Kings? Mayhaps there was still hope that he might see some others not by their class but as children of God and he might take to my style or at least no longer find my style worthy of such light mockery.

As we did walk through the woods and didst talk of many things, I learned that Caterina had fought with her brothers in the War of the League of Cambria against the French until the Pope did turn upon Venice. She stated that she had no wish to side with the vile "frogs" and wouldst not go against the Pope even to defend her own city. I laughed at her for such talk and discovered that it was her eldest brother, Emilio, that allowed her to fight for he did say that she had a good sword arm and he'd rather have a woman with passion upon his side than against him. Upon this did I smile for I knew what Emilio must have been thinking when it came to our sister, Caterina.

She asked of me many things, from where else I had studied to what did cause my interest in medicine, to what I did hope for. I told her of my plans to go to the Americas and this did peek her interest for she asked me where I did plan to stay upon my arrival and how I did plan to travel there. I told her how I wished to take my own small boat or mayhaps take off the side of the boat at night so I might take to some of the larger sea creatures, such as the shark, for my needs of blood and quickly take back to the boat in the night. Caterina's suggestion was to box me on up and not let me out till I was upon dry land. I did doubt of how that would work since I could easily break out of a coffin as any other vampire could not to mention how the thirst would take me and I wished not to dwell on that.

As she was to inquire of me further, Caterina suddenly stopped and held to my arm so that I might stop with her. Her face was guarded for a moment and then did light up as none I had ever seen it; for she did look as if a child upon the Christmas feast. "Oh, Carlisle, we must!" she said excitedly as she began to pull upon my arm. I was confused for a moment until I caught the slightest hint of humans in the air and the sounds of frivolity not far from us. I looked upon my sister for I did not understand her fervor at the small party that some humans must be having to which we were most decidedly not invited.

"We have not been called upon, Catty. We cannot simply barge…," I began but Caterina did stop me with her laughter.

"Such manners hath thee, occuli! Tis the travelers! Mummers, gypsies and the like! They shall have no qualm with us arriving most unannounced," she did state to me with laughter still in her voice.

"And how might we explain ourselves, Catty? Two people wandering about in the woods at night?" I did ask incredulously. To this did she roll her eyes and shake her head as if this was nothing of consequence!

"If it be the band that I think it must be of, they will not ask such questions," she said simply before pulling upon my arm again so that we may move further towards the sounds of laughter and drums. I couldst barely see the licks of flames far ahead betwixt the branches of the trees as we walked closer. As we do so, Caterina's visage grew more bright and such a sight was delightful for me to behold for the worries she did carry with her seemed to be quite gone for the moment.

I didst smile as she led the way to the small encampment. The music stopped quickly as the travelers heard our approach and became wary of what might lurk in the shadows. Caterina carefully took to the light of the fire and did not let go of me, a smile upon her lips as it did seem she recognized the gentleman who was the center of the small gathering.

The gentleman in question placed down his fiddle and greeted us warmly for it did seem he recognized Caterina easily. Many of the others relaxed and began to joke and laugh again around the warm fire. He hugged my sister tightly and then reached a hand to me in greeting. "I am Stefano," he informed me, clasping my elbow.

"Carlisle," I introduced myself. Stefano smiled at that and then did wave for us to sit. We did take our place near an empty log that lined the fire circle while Stefano picked his fiddle back up to play.

"What brings you out tonight, Caterina? Does your husband know that you are in the company of such a handsome face?" Stefano teased her as he did play lightly upon his fiddle. Caterina laughed in response while I did shift slightly uncomfortably.

"My husband has no qualms when one of my brothers do escort me. You know well of that, Stefano," she informed him lightly. His eyes lit up at that.

"Brother?" he questioned and for this did I nod. Stefano and Caterina talked lightly for a few minutes and I simply did observe all of this for never had I been around such as this. My father would never have approved for me to go and even simply sit amongst the gypsies for he did find them to be the most base of sinners but as I did sit here I saw none but mothers with young babes at their breast and father's doting up their children who did sleep in their parent's arms. I did not see sin but rather love and life so perfectly placed in this microcosm.

What brought me out of my thoughts was but a sentence that Stefano spoke unto Caterina. "Your husband did come by earlier and sends his greetings if we did happen upon you," he said simply unto her. Caterina did laugh but it was a forced one and I noticed something in her eyes, nervousness perhaps, that forced her to quickly change the topic.

Husband. Stefano said he had spoken with her husband meaning that as such he was still alive. I had given up on such belief and thought that he had long since past but Caterina had not wished to deal with such a death but yet here did Stefano sit and say he had seen him, spoken with him, and all but this day! So she still did have a husband but then why did he not come to Volterra with the rest of our kind? Was he of the nomadic ways such as many others that I had seen and did not wish to interact greatly with others beyond what is necessary? This would make much sense for none had ever seen him but only heard whispers of his existence and yet here I held some fragile evidence of him. Once this small party was over, I shall ask of Caterina if I might meet the man that is my brother, and at this did I smile.

The music got louder and more boisterous and many of the older children as well as the adult got up and danced happily at such stuff. Beer and wine flowed freely and I couldst smell the stale stuff in my nostrils though I tried not to think upon that which I did so often drink whilst I was human for now it were foul in scent. All did laugh and sing as Stefano pulled into another tune. Caterina's eyes did light up and I saw her look longingly at the dancers not far from us as the ladies' skirts did twirl and the gentlemen did lightly dance with their partners. I stood and offered my hand to Catty, for though I couldst not dance well, I did not see any formal dancing here but that of which I oft did partake at my own church's festivals we had in the spring of my youth. Of this, couldst I do. "Caterina?" I asked of her as I held my hand out.

Such a smile had I never before seen upon her face for she as lief did place her hand upon my own and allow me to lead her to the other dancers. Lively was she upon her feet and graceful as she moved for such were all of our kind but she did seem to belong her, a lady amongst the peasants. I laughed happily at her as we did take to some of the older dances I knew of my youth in England and she had no misgivings on such for easily did she learn the one or two dances that she knew not. Happy was I to teach her as such for she was a willing student and did have a love of learning the dances. As I did tease her upon learning one of the many English Country Dances that I knew only from my times at the church festival, we both heard the sounds of howling and all music did quickly stop. Silence filled the air and we did hear it again. Though the humans may not have been able to detect it as such, both Caterina and I didst know it was not from any wolf or werewolf for that matter but one of own kind mirroring such.

Immediately did her face change from the happy, carefree sister I wish her to be always around me to that of the soldier. The mask upon her face she looked to Stefano. "Get them to the wagons, now!" she ordered. Chaos erupted as husbands pulled at their wives to get them to safety; children cried at the sudden change in atmosphere, and lovers clung to each other in fear.

"Carlisle, come with me," she said in such a manner that it was more of asking than of telling. I nodded and kept to her side as she went towards the woods edge again and peered into the shadows. She turned suddenly and look to Stefano who stood behind us with his wheel-lock rifle looking most stern, and did smile gently upon him. "It is not their kind, Stefano for the moon hath long since set. It be something far worse I am afraid," she said as she looked down for a moment and put mask back upon her face. "Keep fire with you. If any that come near are not myself or my brother, Carlisle, but have skin cold as ours and eyes of ruby red, do burn them for none else shall harm such as those," she informed him quietly. Stefano nodded once.

"Godspeed, Caterina," he told her sincerely prior to turning to me. "Keep her safe, if you would. I wish not to explain to her husband if she is injured in anyway," he did instruct me before grasping my arm in a firm hold. The same did I do onto him in parting.

"I shall make sure that she will come back to dance here again," I told to him with firm belief that I would do so if it took all my strength and more. He nodded and let us part ways for Caterina immediately took to the woods and we did head in the direction from which we heard the strange sounds.

I asked no questions of her and she did not seem to be willing to speak either for she did not take even a single backwards glance to me as we ran. Our running was cut short for their in the middle of the darkness of the woods was a woman who I did gauge to be of in her late 40's at the time of her change. Her hair was long and held only a hint of the color black she might have had in her youth for now it be mostly silver and grey. A smile cracked across her faces and her eyes were murderous red with a crazed look to them. But, above all, what I did notice was the human woman next to her carving into what was once a human being.

"Stop breathing, occuli," Caterina whispered as we slowed our approach. How the other vampire could stand the horrible sight and the smell of all that blood was beyond me for the scene itself did make me most nauseous. I held my breath and thought on who the poor soul might have been and why this human woman did seem to be enjoying herself with the blood and organs of the victim. I looked away and kept my eyes upon the vampire and my sister for I could not stand to see such vileness.

Caterina was stiff and glanced only once as the human laughed, splashing in the blood and drawing upon her skin as if it were but paint. I could see the horror and pain in my sister's eyes that must mirror my own. She walked carefully to the crazed vampire who hissed at Caterina and lowered herself into a crouch as if to make ready to pounce upon her. I turned my head so I might not see none but the crazed vampire for just beyond Caterina the human woman placed the entrails of the deceased around her neck as if they were a necklace. I knew not what to do in a situation such as this for what I wanted most was to get away from such madness but I would never leave my sister amongst this, the heart of hell.

"Anna," Caterina uttered and I did realize it to be in greeting. I was shocked; so this was the very creature that she had been hunting these long weeks. Anna hissed at her again and Caterina approached her slowly, myself always by her side.

"You have taken two of my favorite creatures away from me this time, Caterina so I do make a new one!" Anna stated in a voice that sounded like something of a nightmare for it was too sweet to belong to eyes such as hers.

"This one shall be dealt with too, Anna. Your monsters do threaten us all and Aro is none to pleased with such," Caterina answered easily as we began to circle Anna. I quickly to the opposite side so that Anna would have trouble escaping both of us. Anna didst look betwixt us and hiss again for she was cornered easily and had little means of escape. The human woman looked up, dripping in blood that was not her own and became worried for her mistress, I did presume. I did not relish the thought of destroying another creature but I had already seen that no other way was there for Anna given what I knew and what I currently did see. We did not need another mass murderer at the call of a vampire upon the loose.

"Carlisle," Caterina whispered and I did acknowledge with a slight tilt of my head. "I want of thee to run to the castle. I shall meet thee upon there in a few minutes time," she stated in English. I thought upon this but before I had time to answer I did see another vampire come out of the woods and head straight for my sister. I dove, pushing Anna to the ground and pulling Caterina out of the way. The vampire, a male, dove towards where Caterina had been and then glanced at her with eyes of black before getting a whiff of the blood and the human nearby.

"Claudio!" Caterina screamed as he pulled the human woman to his lips and drank thirstily. I knew not on whether to be horrified or not for this woman still had human remains draped around her and covered in blood not her own. She was clearly ill and a threat to all other life. Still, I did not wish to see such a seen. Barely couldst I make out the multitude of scars upon Claudio's skin that I didst not recall upon my brief meeting of him prior to his capture. I noticed how oddly he held the human as she vainly struggled for it took me a moment to realize one of his arms was indeed missing. Sickened was I at the scene and brought out of my internal disgust by a low oath from Caterina. I looked to her, shocked by her words, till I did follow her gaze. Anna was gone.

Caterina went to pick up Claudio once he had finished his feeding and spoke softly to him. She had warned me not to approach and I did as she ordered. Slowly, she brought the clearly broken vampire with her and held him in support before her eyes met mine, so full of sadness they were. "Come," she whispered to me and I did nod only briefly registering the fires that she had set to destroy the human remains behind us. "We shall to the castle, anon," she mentioned and I moved to take Claudio from him for he was clearly weak from hunger still though he had just fed. Caterina let me take him and led the way home.

In silence the three of us did walk towards the castle, staying far away from the human encampment from which we knew such happiness just hours before. I could just make out the light of daybreak creeping upon the sky as we neared the castle walls. Before I could voice my fears I saw something most unexpected; purple smoke coming from the Volterra Castle courtyard. One of our own kind had been killed this night and I knew not who so I did look to Caterina in question. She looked down and then slowly back up to meet my eyes with such piercing depression I knew not that such could exist. "Lettice and Aylwin," she whispered so low I almost did not hear her. At that did I stop and let the shock overtake me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Scary enough? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please!


	17. Forgive me & Your Horse

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Twilight was mine, I so wouldn't be sitting in my tiny town home right now.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen arrived in Volterra hoping to learn how to be a doctor and share his ways with others of his kind. In turn, he learns that Vampires aren't the only creatures that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note:** I hope the last chapter wasn't too gruesome for anyone. I've been slowly leaking in historical accounts (like the Blood Countess) to merge it with what we know of Carlisle's early days. I'm going to try and add some of La Quintala's murders in here (17th c, Chile) as well. From about 1675 ~ 1750 ish, there isn't much record of any serial killings. That isn't to say there aren't any, (one notable exception being the Countess Marie who killed her family for inheritance but I think even that was before this time period), just not a lot of mass killings going on during that time. Since this story takes place during that time, I'm using Anna, who will be a catalyst to creating mass murderers later on and has been in the past, as an excuse. Since Anna was being chased by Caterina, there was no way for her to create another human monster. Wait until the 19th century and the later part of the 20th…boy, does Anna have her fun then!

* * *

Chapter 17

Anguish would be the best word at which to describe my current state for no will had I to move from my chambers, though many had called upon me and tried to coax me by means of promises and bribery to release myself from my chambers. Caterina came but once and fell into such deep sobs at my pitiful estate that I was glad she had not come back. I thought on Paulo and could not bring myself to attend Dr. Gagliardo's house for I had given in to my darker thoughts and now blamed myself for his death. I should not have let the boy go for I knew that something was off with the night.

I could not hunt for to even think of to hunt was to think upon the woods; the very same woods in which I met Lettice to whom all was lost forever. Though she had been an immortal child and had committed many crimes, including the death of Paulo, she was still a child. She had been condemned to this unchanging body through no fault of her own and only gave into her instincts and her ways for she were but a child though her years upon the earth were great. To go to the woods would be to remember the small girl in the green silk dress tattered as she ran.

If I did not even let my mind wander there, I would still remember the werewolves and the small silver cross that hung from the first one I did meet's neck followed by the fierce desire for my death in the eyes of the latter two I stumbled upon durnst my hunt. Such imagines could I not but help recall during my hunt since they occurred during such time and I would go near the same places as I had before. Given the werewolves and Aro's previous warning regarding them, along with his wish that I hunt not alone, I couldst not hunt for I wish for none to see me in such estate.

At first, many did try to bring me out but over the past two weeks such visitors were less and less frequent. I had no need for sleep and learned that I could not if I did so try so I did sit and gaze out my small window to the land below, never moving, being most unyielding, for not else could I do. Even if I were able to bring myself past the thoughts of Paulo, of Lettice, of Alywin, and the werewolves, there was still the matter of Anna that had me gravely concerned.

Anna had laughed as she watched one human tear another apart and bathe in blood for she did see it as sport and enjoyed the vileness though that be not a strong enough word for the act she did witness and allow to happen. I could hear the whispers through my door of the others and the story had spread of Claudio and Anna though I knew not what to make of it for much seemed more rumor than fact. From what I had seen with my own eyes, Claudio was a broken man for he looked as if he had lost the will to live and was more animal now that any other creature. He spoke not on our way to the castle and I knew not of what Caterina had said unto him but I did know he had lost an arm and that he had moved to attack us before smelling the human blood.

Such a smell was impossible to ignore, for if I had not been decades old already and abstained from such blood for all my years, then I knew I wouldst not have resisted it's call and the very thought of that sickened me to my core. For the blood had been spilt and the corpse was badly mutilated, allowing the torso to be flayed apart as if the human woman had been gutting a fish and not killing a fellow human. How Caterina resisted, I knew not.

My memories served me as my prison guard for with such images in my head I had no wish to engage the outside world again. Laura, Paulo, Claudio, and even Lettice showed me how cruel the world was and I did not belong amongst such for I couldst not understand it. Why did God allow such to happen? Why had I not acted sooner in at least Paulo's case?

I was brought out of my thought by the opening of my door and the soft sounds of linen and silk against the floor. I knew the smooth gait to belong to Aro and I didst not turn around for I had no wish to speak with him and only wished to be alone with my thoughts.

"You need to stop this Carlisle," Aro chastised me. I looked slightly within his direction though not fully for I did not wish to have this conversation anon. I could see him move closer and I did shudder for I wished to have no contact with any creature in my present state of mind.

"You are hurting Caterina," he said simply making no move to come closer than the five feet he was away from me. The idea that Caterina was hurting due to my current humor had not fallen into my thoughts as of yet and I did feel ashamed for I knew that my sister must be ill at mind and full of pity for my current distress. In such response did I hang my head low for yet have I hurt another when I wished it not.

"Go. At the very least leave your chambers, strange one but do not give into your melancholy," Aro said on to me. I thought on what to say, on how to react for I knew not but I did nod so he might know that I heard his words though I knew not of when I would act upon them.

"At the very least, go to see your sister. She will not leave the chapel as you will not leave your chambers," Aro said sadly. Such news did shock me for did Caterina pray for those that were lost to us or did she pray for something else, such as to ease her own mind? This was the news I needed, for such did spark my curiosity again and I knew I had need to find my sister and speak with her.

"Thank you, Aro," I said, my voice sounding off to my own ears for it being the first time I had spoken in many days. He smiled and laughed at my words and then did whisk around and head towards my chamber door. Before he could fully exit, I called to him. "Aro? How does Claudio?" I asked of him, concerned for the man though I knew him not.

Aro did stop and turn his head so as to look at me, his head shook sadly. "I fear that he has been made ill by that which Anna did to him," he spoke unto me. If he were ill, then might my knowledge be of some assistance? Though I knew only of human illnesses, I might be able to offer a different insight if nothing else into this man's condition.

"May I see him?" I asked quietly for I did wish to help the man if I might.

Aro nodded in response. "Tomorrow, once you have seen Caterina and fed," he stated with an amused look in his eye. "After which, I do hope you will return to the assistance of Dr. Gagliardo," he mentioned as he left my chambers.

Collecting myself for I needed what little strength I had to move and keep my mind focused upon my task for I wished to speak with my sister and ease her mind for I believed her to have taken too much pity upon the miserable creature I was. For me to cause pain to yet another soul – for indeed I had no doubt that Caterina hath one- was most unbearable to me. To this soul though could I make my apologies and mayhap be forgiven for causing any ill will.

I slipped out of my banyan and put on my justacorps instead for I wished to be presentable to such a lady as my sister and not walk through the halls as if all were my home. To make sure I was presentable, I checked myself in the mirror and was aghast at my reflection for I didst hardly recognize myself. Dark purple circles lined my eyes which now had taken on a blackened hue; no gold reflected in them anymore. Aro was correct in that I needed to hunt and badly it did seem, but first I must attend to my trespasses and correct the wrongs I committed against my sister for making her neglecting her so was indeed a sin.

Carefully I made my way to where I first laid eyes upon the wonderful creature who would be a sister to me. I did love her, as any brother might love his sister, and it made me ill to think that she had even a moment's thought in worry over me as Aro's words did suggest. It was clear he did worry over her and that he did think that I might be the cure to whatever did cause her distress, so if such a simple thing as seeing me out of my chambers might heal Caterina, then such a thing shall I do with happiness.

Ignoring the whispers in my wake as I passed by numerous others of my kind, I went into the women's quarters with ease, knowing that Caterina would be near for I could smell the sweet strawberries and cream that was of her. Gently, I pushed upon the chapel doors and saw it much as it had been when last I came here, for there sat Caterina, with a simple veil upon her head and a dress that seemed to be too old and too beneath her station for a lady such as herself. I recognized these as the clothing of mourning.

Closing the doors behind me, Caterina made no motion to indicate she knew of another's presence but continued to silently mouth her prayers, her eyes held shut. As I stepped closer and came about her, I saw the pain etched upon her features and the dark circles beneath her own eyes. Anguish grasped at me again for this must be of my own fault that my sister was thusly consumed so in prayer that she did not take to fed herself and wore such garments that were not fitting of her. Gently, I reached to cover her folded hands with my own and kneel before her to beg her forgiveness.

Before I made such movements, did she suddenly look up at me in surprise and look as if she might attack. Without thought I knelt before her so that I might beg for her mercy and forgiveness. Upon seeing me, her eyes changed from one of defense to that of pure sadness and I felt the most horrid guilt for being responsible for such pain being in her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak only to find my arms filled with my sister in a action so fast I did not see it. I heard her rosary beads click to the ground and her sobs rack through her body. I held her for nothing else could I think of to do but be glad that I was here with her and that she did not turn me out.

"I was so worried, Carlisle!" she whispered prior to pulling back so that she might look upon my face. "Thou art never to do that to me again!" she said so sternly as if a mother might chastise a child who had been lost from her hand. I managed a very small chuckle before Caterina pulled me back into her embrace. "Do not laugh, brother, for I was worried so," she whispered in a tone that I couldst tell she was still crying though no tears could she shed.

"Forgive me, Caterina," I asked of her sincerely. "I meant not to cause thee any pain," I continued, praying in this small chapel silently that God might open her heart so that she would find the ability to forgive my trespass against her.

Again, she pulled back so that she might look into my eyes which I did know were as dark as her own. "Forgive thee?" she asked incredulously, her hands upon my shoulders. I bowed my head so I might beg of her forgiveness more for it tore me to have any ill will betwixt us.

"I meant no harm on to thee through my action and will not forgive myself for ever causing thee any pain, Caterina," I whispered to her. I felt her hands slowly brush my hair back as if you might do so for a small child and then kiss my head. I slowly looked up to her, praying that I was forgiven, and I saw her looking aside, almost as if ashamed and I feared it was of me that she felt this way.

"It is I that must beg thine forgiveness, Carlisle. Not thee of myself," she whispered to me, not meeting my eyes. For what did she need my forgiveness for since no sin had she committed against me? Silently, I grasped her hands so that she might know I felt no ill will towards her even in it's smallest measurement.

"Thou hath done nothing against me, Catty. There be no reason to ask forgiveness when there is no sin to forgive," I said lowly unto her. Her body began to shake again with sobs and I gently moved to collect her back into my arms which she made no motion in which to fight. I held her as she cried, berating myself for daring to cause any woman, much less my sister, this much pain, for truly a villain I must be and I shall strive to make myself better so that this pain shall never again be inflicted upon anyone.

"I should not hath allowed thee to come with me to the woods. I should hath left thee with Stefano and preserved thine innocence in such matters as that of which Anna creates," she whispered so low that a human would not have heard her. My innocence? To this I held back a laugh for of this did I not suspect to be upon her conscious and nor did I want it to be.

"Catty," I said, attempting to allow too much of my amusement into my voice as I grasped her shoulders so I might look upon her. Slowly did she raise her head so as to look upon me and I didst smile at her. "Of this you are most innocent and should not take blame," I told her. An argument was she about to make when I place a finger upon her lips so that she would hold her tongue well. If I be any other man, I might have lost the finger to her more vicious nature but in being her brother did she allow me to continue, of this I knew well.

"As much as I wouldst like to have spent more time with this Stefano so that I might discover more about this brother in law of mine," I teased gently forcing a smile to her face as she did look away in embarrassment, "I would never have wished to have left thee to thine own devices so that thee might be forced to deal with Anna and Claudio upon thy own." Her eyes looked pleadingly into mine as if searching for understanding upon her part of this, for it seemed she still held that it was her fault that I saw what I did that ghastly night.

"I wouldst never have forgiven myself, dear sister, if Claudio had gotten to thee," I whispered, pulling her back into an embrace so that I might know she was safe within my arms. If I hadn't pushed her out of the way, I feared Claudio, in his deranged state – to which I do not hold any blame to him but unto Anna- might have bitten my sister and caused her great pain. Of this thought, could I not bear. But onto my words, didst I hear her laugh lightly as she hid her head in my shoulder much as Bianca has done many times. My heart ached to see the human family that so easily adopted me into their lives again.

"What doth thee find so amusing, sister?" I asked of her, glad to hear of any happy sound from her.

She pulled herself away from me so that she might look upon me while she spoke. "Each of us in worry over the other when little was wrong but our own misgivings," she said with a slight smile upon her lips. I laughed lightly and stood, kissing her head and offering my hand so she might also stand.

"So that nothing is forgiven for nothing need be so on either of our parts, may we both go to hunt anon so I might return to my work?" I asked of her, smiling. At this she did out rightly laugh and smile genuinely unto me.

"Indeed, for I think we both are in need of a long drink," she teased. I laughed at her and yielded my arm for her to take so I might lead her towards the woods. With Caterina by my side, such prospect as going to the forest seemed less of a daunting challenge. She took my arm and looked upon me most seriously.

"We shall take the back way rather than going through town. It will be of less risk," she told me and I nodded for I knew of the back way that lead through the stables and unto the back of the city so that we might walk into the fields prior to running far into the woods. In such a way, we would have less of a chance of coming across a human and causing a horrible death.

Easily did I guide her on to our way out of the chapel when she did stop suddenly. "My rosary!" Caterina cried in her native Italian and scrambled for the beads she had dropped upon the chapel floor earlier. I watched as she kissed them and carefully placed the rosary back into her pocket prior to taking my arm again so that I might lead her out.

She seemed to take no notice in the stares and whispers of our fellow vampires as I guided her towards the back exit and I wished for such an ability. For I did take note of the half heard whispers that echoed upon my ears and knew instantly that many blamed me for Caterina's erratic behavior over the past couple of weeks. I had only gotten snippets of sentences that, pieced together, meant that my dear sister had refused even to obey Caius' direct commands and had gotten into many a fight with him over orders. Aro had tried to keep the peace as shaky as it might have been while Marcus spoke unto Caterina and calmed her. It was Marcus, from what I could gather as we passed, that told Caterina to go pray and so she did and had not been out of the chapel in near a week and a half. Again, my guilt flowed over me and I tightened my hold on my sister's arm so that I might know her to be well now.

Lost in my thoughts was I as we approached the stable yard. I did not think to stop my breathing for what use did vampires have of horses? This was but a place for show that any unsuspecting human might not becoming overly suspicious of our kind. However, I did smell something and after well over three weeks of nothing hunting, the smell was too delicious to ignore. I tore from my sister's arm and gave over to my instincts despite her protests and my own more logical minded protests for in this instance was I more vampire than man.

I sunk my teeth into a neck and happily drained the poor creature dry, spilling not a drop. It was not until after I had fed that I noticed what I had done and shame over came me. Caterina stood at the head of the stable, hands upon her hips, glaring down upon me and I knew upon that moment that never shall I forget this nor will she let me. At my feet was now the body of a very dead poor horse that I had drained completely dry and for this would I be the laughing stock of every vampire in Volterra.

As if my embarrassment could grow no more I heard my sister shriek, "Stultus es! Mihi equem est." From there many other curses issued forth for I had truly committed a grave sin not only in her eyes but my own, I killed her horse to sedate my own thirst. I destroyed something she clearly loved and for this I could do nothing but hang my head and say nothing on to her as she objurgated me most rightly for my actions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehehe, Carlisle slipped up! Okay, so he killed Catty's horse which is something she will so bring up every time they have a fight over the next oh….300 years or so? I've been dying to write that for a couple of weeks now and I'm glad it's finally out of my head and on the computer! Now to get to the next pivotal point will take a bit longer…


	18. A few years later

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Twilight was mine, I so wouldn't be sitting in my tiny town home right now.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen arrived in Volterra hoping to learn how to be a doctor and share his ways with others of his kind. In turn, he learns that Vampires aren't the only creatures that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this one is late! I've been trying to catch up on my sewing and just finished the other story I was working on.

* * *

Chapter 18

For ten years hath I been in Volterra and for many of those ten years hath I tried in earnest to convince many of the others to spare the lives of those from which came; yet almost none would heed me. Many said that it was too unnatural and why should we avoid that unto which was given us for though we many come from humans we are not of them anymore. They would point out the differences between ourselves and the humans and claim that we were greater than humans now and therefore should take our rightly place as such. Of this, I did not agree.

It had gotten both harder and easier to work as a doctor amongst the humans, for though my control over the smell of blood was far superior to that of ten years ago, it was still as such not an easy task though I bore the task most gladly. After the incident in regards to my dear sister's horse, I felt such shame and such guilt for how could I destroy something that was beloved of my sister and not be a monster? The laughter and jibbing from a few of those within Volterra's court were nothing to me in comparison to the disappointment and hurt within Caterina's eyes, for that hurt didst I place there. From this did I take as a lesson and my self control, my ability to take hold of my nature unto myself, was greatly increased for never did I wish to see such hurt again.

Harder was it to be so openly amongst the humans given that I did not age and yet they did. I had tried various forms to indicate some sort of aging, such as a faux mustache that was currently in style, but this would all be for not soon enough. Mayhaps I couldst leave Dr. Gagliardo's service so as to practice on my own in another town or village within Volterra's domain. Travel between towns was common for those of means but many human were born, grew up, and died in the city, never once to leave her borders. If I had now been turned, I doubt I would have had much reason for traveling beyond London for the roads were not always safe and what need was there for travel when all I needed was within the churchyard or just beyond?

It would be hard upon me to leave his services as of now for I have grown quite attached to the family and would miss them greatly. Sabina had married seven years ago to a nice young man in one of the neighboring villages and from this union has she had three children thus far. Lavinia had marred but last year and was currently with child. No doubt had I that she would come to visit her father of this day so as to be sure that all was well with her first child. Andrea had taken to his brother's footsteps and was now the apothecary to whom we all did go for any medicines and the like. So use, was he, to my asking for extra herbs that he no longer did give what was on his father's list but added extra as well. I smiled as I thought on last night in which he gave me a small bottle of medicine for the head and asked if I might deliver it to a home down the way. The home had been one for the poor and there was an elderly woman, much advanced in age to the point I would dare say she was older than myself, who had taken ill. It was for her he had asked me to deliver the medication. He had turned out well and good for I knew Dr. Gagliardo was proud of him.

Elizabetta had been taken by our Lord but three years ago due to a tumor in the brain. Little could have been done when we did discover it but her last days were peaceful and her children did surround her; such a death as this was a loving one in comparison to the many others I had seen.

Bianca. I smiled at the thought of the young girl who had turned into such a beautiful young woman, for she was now of the age of thirteen. She still greeted me with a hug and treated me as if I were simply her eldest brother; a role I did so happily accept. Her days were currently filled with embroidery and other feminine arts but also that of reading and learning. Given that it was only herself, her father, and Andrea still within the house, Bianca had taken over as mistress and did chastise us if we did not keep the home as clean as it ought. At thirteen was my little Bianca already a woman and I couldst not help but notice many of the men of Volterra take notice of her; for this only increased both Andrea's and my protectiveness over "our little sister".

Being as the day was one of the very few that were cloudy, I took it upon myself to walk into town and enjoy the light of day as it illuminated the world. Thinking that enjoying such as this alone would not be as grand for my soul as it would be with another, I sought out my sister, Caterina. Caterina would come and go as it pleased her and would be none of telling to the Volturi as to where she was or what she had planned for she had become a keeper of secrets if she had not been all along. Rather, she would tell them what she believed they needed to know and then go off again to do whatever she did feel, for hers was a life of indulgence when it was needed but also one of great sorrow. I had seen both and could not deny her these flighty humors given that I did know she most likely went to visit her husband so no harm would come of them. It was when she did go to check upon something that Caius had given her or to check the latest of reports on her own that I did fear for her and pray that she would return to the safety of the castle walls soon.

Little in our world had changed in the past ten years thought much had changed within the human world, and so for this did I wish to enter and knocked upon my sister's chamber door to see if she might join me. Caterina's maid, of whom I learnt her name to be Marguerite many a year ago, did peek through a crack in the door and opened it wide as soon as she did recognize me. "Doctor Cullen," she said as she curtsied before me and move to the side so I might enter the living chambers.

"Marguerite," I nodded in greeting, smiling at the vampire who refused to do more than stay by her mistress' side. I had learned over the years that Marguerite had been found by Caterina on one of her missions though I knew not the nature of such a mission, I did find that it most likely had been anything but cautionary and that Marguerite was the only vampire of a coven to which Caterina did search to make it out alive. Marguerite, in turn, had become a servant to Caterina believing it her debt though Caterina had many times asked of her to do as she willed. Marguerite had stated that she willed for not more than to be as what she was in life, a lady in waiting to her mistress, and so thusly she was.

"Carlisle!" I heard a voice that I knew by instinct alone call to me and did respond with open arms knowing them soon to be filled with my sister's form.

"Catty," I teased as she embraced me tightly, smiling happily upon her seeing me. The soft smell of strawberries and sweet cream engulfed me as I did so hug her back, kissing her atop her head lightly before moving to hold her shoulders. "Wouldst thou care to join me?" I asked for I knew she would not have much care as to where we went as much as she would have care of leaving the castle. Caterina did seem to always be up for even the smallest of adventures less there be an assignment or other work that need be done anon.

"Oh!" she did seem to jump at the chance and hoited herself to the other side of the room to grab her veil lest she have her head uncovered outside. She slipped the lacy material over her multi-colored metallic hair, obscuring it from such view. "Where shall we go this day?" she asked as she did smile as if a child excited about some new present or other bauble of interest. Of such an expression did so make me laugh for she looked far less like the grown woman I did know and have seen many times over the past decade and more like someone of Bianca's age.

Gently did I take her arm so as to escort her, as Marguerite didst open the chamber door for us so that we may depart. I smiled at my sister as she awaited my answer and then took to looking at the hallway to which we were going, yet she still waited to hear my voice. "I thought we may take to a walk around the city, if it doth please thee," I answered lightly after a few moments so I might see how long her patients might endure but my own did give out before her.

Caterina looked down in thought and my curiosity boiled for I knew her not of be unwilling upon such a tour. She looked up again at me once we had exited the castle and stopped me with a gentle tug at my arm. "Might we to market? I have need for some new silks and lace," she told me. I laughed happily at her and kissed her forehead to which she did slightly scowl at me.

"Of course we might, dear sister. But hath thee not enough silks and finery that thou doth cause many the women in Volterra to become like Hera, the green-eyed goddess upon seeing thee?" I did sport with her knowing that such games would bring a smile back upon her lips.

"They are green-eyed because I do claim them not to be well enough for my beloved little brother and have need to beat them off with my fan," she stated, the familiar smile playing at her lips as she fingered the fan with it's long handle at her hip. We walked towards the market square so that she might find the vendor that she doth wish to visit and buy her pretty silks. Upon our entrance, I did notice many a masculine eye cast towards my sister and many a feminine eye cast towards me; thusly, in response, did I hold her arm tighter for I did not wish any male to look at my sister in such this way less he be her husband of whom I had never seen.

I had asked her of him and all she would say is that it would not be good if we were to meet. For any further clarification on this matter, would she not give for I had tried numerous times to coax any more out of her and was met with great silence. Why her husband, of whom many humans have seen and seen in her presence, was such a forbidden subject, I knew not. I only knew that he lived based upon the many eyewitness accounts.

"Carlisle! Caterina!" I heard Bianca shout from a few yards away. I saw the young woman tear from her father's arm and straight towards us as if none were in her way and all her manners forgotten. Caterina broke contact with my own arm to reach and hug the girl tightly for I knew she had missed her greatly over the past week.

"I am so glad to see you both here!" Bianca cried excitedly as she went to embrace myself after my sister. In response, I smiled at the young girl who I did often think of as my own as I have watched her grow and learn much over the past decade in becoming the young woman before me.

"Bianca, I am glad too for I am in need of a woman's opinion on which silk to buy. You know well how useless brothers are in such matters," Caterina teased while taking the young woman by the arm. Dr. Gagliardo, now wizened man with his sturdy cane, had approached us in a slow but well and steady manner. He did nod to us both in greeting, a smile upon his face at seeing us.

"Carlisle, Catty," he addressed us. Catty did a slight bob of a curtsy in response before dragging Bianca off to look at fabric and trinkets that she had no need of. How any female could have want of much as Caterina, with the yards of silk she did seem to buy each week and the bits of silver lace to line her gowns, was well and beyond me. As they did make their leave to gape upon the many objects within the market square, I turned and offered my help to Dr. Gagliardo who batted my arm away.

"I am old, Carlisle, not an invalid," he mumbled to me, vexed. I immediately withdrew my arm in response and apologized though I did smile at him for I knew him not to be angry with me for long. "My daughter, Lavinia, should be by this night for she wished to stay a few days with her brother and sister," Dr. Gagliardo stated, making conversation.

"We shall look forward to seeing her again," I said unto him, watching my sister and Bianca picking up various gems and holding them to their ears so the might know how each looked. He followed my gaze and smiled with a small hint of laughter in his voice.

"They shall do no harm less you have given any credits to your sister for use," he told me. Of this I did smile more, for Caterina had more than enough of her own money and the Volturi had little issue with allowing Catty whatever she had mind for when it came to her accessories. She had but to point and any of the Volturi would gladly get it for her if she had no mind of buying it herself. Even if they would not, I so would if for the simple sake that her heart wanted some material possession that might bring happiness to her face for even a small moment.

"I have not but I believe either our cousins or her husband might have," I informed him easily. The explanation for our connection to Aro was one of familial relations to which Aro found most enjoyable and was much amused by being called our cousin. It was an easy explanation for our connection and did not bring to bear many other questions that we couldst not answer.

We stayed in the market square for much of the day, for Caterina and Bianca were busy showing us much and buying only a few small items despite looking at every piece that their eyes couldst see. Dr. Gagliardo allowed his daughter to buy a pair of pretty earrings of pearl and some wool in which to make a new dress. Caterina bought many trinkets of which I took little notice of and some new veils for she had claimed she had need of them. Together did we all walk back towards the house, expecting Lavinia's arrival to be imminent, so all talk soon turned to that of her first born.

Andrea met us part way and took Bianca with him to the gates so they could easily escort their sister to the house. Dr. Gagliardo shook his head as his children but bid them farewell and that he would see them soon knowing that they most likely would simple drink mulled wine as they waited upon the gates. I took to the doctor's office while Dr. Gagliardo took his rest in his living chambers and read there. Caterina joined myself and flipped through books in a most excited manner.

"The poor girl," Caterina mused, gaining my full attention at once. "She must be beside herself with worry," she continued in her thought as she placed another book down upon the desk.

"Of whom do you speak?" I asked of her, curious as to what she may be thinking of.

"Lavinia," she stated simply before going back to the bookshelf. "The first one is always the most difficult due to the worries you have of becoming a mother; of knowing what to expect," she said off handedly. I gently tugged at her hand, curious as to her words.

"Explain?" I prayed of her. She laughed and sat in the chair across from me in the tiny room, her skirts spilling over the arms and cascading around her like she was more ornament than ornamented.

"You come to realize that you have a life in your hands and know not of what to do. You worry over if you will be a good mother, if your child will be well, if you are doing everything you can to have a healthy child and you pray that the child's father will be well pleased," she told me looking down as she said such. I remembered that she had five children and she had admitted many years ago that only two, maybe three of her children were her husband's. The other two and maybe the third one were of her days as a courtesan or concubine; though I knew of this and I knew what my father would have thought of such a woman, I couldst not have any hate against her but against the world in which such a life was thrust upon her.

"This doth bring back memories of your first child?" I asked her gently as I might. Caterina nodded emphatically but was slow to raise her head.

"He was a good boy," she said slowly before looking up so that I might see the mixture of emotions in her eyes. "I was only Bianca's age when I discovered I was with child," she said matter of factly but I could see the pain in her eyes and for this did I hold back my shock as best I might. She lowered her head again, pulling her rosary from her pocket as she often did when was worried so that she might silently pray. "His father was a Cardinal…as did happen much in those days. My boy, Giovanni, grew up and became bishop," Caterina said proudly. "It was being in the seminary that saved him," she whispered.

I knew not of what to say and simply held my sister gently as she thought on her human life for I could only imagine what she must be going through. As I sat there to comfort her, embracing her in my arms, I heard a small knock upon the door. Caterina managed to smile and pull herself away from me. "Come in," she said as I turned my head expecting Lavinia or Bianca to be bidding us a call. Rather, it was Dr. Gagliardo looking rather worried upon us and both we stood upon his expression.

"Would you mind, Carlisle, going to the gates. None of my children have returned yet and I wish to know the reason," he said. Of this I smiled and nodded though I could not but worry to and thoughts to the awful day in which his eldest died began to spin in my mind.

"Of course," I told him easily in Italian before breaking for the door to take my leave so as to find them. I instantly felt Caterina by my side and did not bother to hear her words for I knew any argument from me on her coming would go unheeded. We took to the streets and made our way as quickly as we should for we wished for no undue attention directed to us for our speed. I stopped when we were but a few more steps to the gate for I smelt blood upon the cobble street. Caterina looked at me as if to make sure I was in full control to which I nodded for I found if I simply did not breathe, such tasks were far easier. I took another breathe to test my control as we got closer and I was well despite the venom pooling in my mouth. Catty kept her arm around mine so that she might stop me if need be. I took notice of her mask in place and knew that she was as worried as I was when we turned the corner.

I stopped again, aghast at the sight before my eyes for there lay Andrea upon the ground and as such, images of Paulo and that horrible night with Lettice filled my mind. Caterina ran to him immediately. "No venom, thank God," she whispered as she bent over his body for it was then I couldst hear his heartbeat. He was alive.

I came over to her and whilst I held my breath, I began to check him for he was unconscious and bleeding from the head but little else other than a broken arm was wrong with him. I silently thanked God that not else was wrong for this he would live and my worries went from him to where Bianca might be. I looked to Caterina who looked directly at me. "Take him home and have his father take care of him. I shall follow the trail for Anna has Bianca," she told me.

I stayed dumbfounded at such news for long had it been since I had heard that name. Slowly picked up the young man in my arms so I might carry him back. "Go!" my sister shouted at me turned as a whirlwind of silk and lace, taking off through the gate to once again save the human family that we both now held dear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope y'all aren't too disappointed. These next few chapters should be fun and only a few more until we get back to the post breaking dawn! Then everyone will come into play….can't wait to have Esme and Catty conspire against Carlisle. :-)


	19. Coming or Going

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I just wanna play with 'em.

**Summary:** When Carlisle Cullen came to Volterra, he found civilization but he also found a seedy dark underworld of myths and legends.

**Author's Note:** Would anyone be interested in a little WWII Cullens and Catty? It would be pre-Jasper & Alice but everyone else would be there. Just leave a review with a yea or nay.

* * *

Chapter 19

I find myself often in the most difficult of times running towards a destination of hope and of salvation from the darkness I hath presently seen and this be no different. Though the hope I did count upon in this trouble was that of my own skills and that of Caterina's abilities to get Bianca back to the safety of her family's home. I knew not if Lavinia; if she, per chance, did escape Anna's wrath and was but upon her way or if she too was taken victim to the murderous hag of a vampire that did make all other vampires shutter at her very mention. I choose to believe that she was still but upon her way for such was easier upon my heart and upon my conscious than to think that she too was taken; for such would bring too much sorrow for one man if all did end badly.

Dr. Gagliardo was surely awaiting our return and held hope out that his children merely dallied near the gate, caught up in the fresh welcoming of their sister and did but forget the time; but I knew that no father could help but let some thoughts of dread enter into his mind for I heard oft heard Dr. Gagliardo quietly mention to me his fears regarding his beloved children over the years. His fears wouldst be confirmed upon the seeing of Andrea and his unconscious state and my only thought was at the very least he still had this one and this one I couldst save though it would mean very little to any goodly father for any child is as precious as the next in his eyes.

I didst try upon my best to keep care and not run overly quickly back to the house despite my nature demanding of me to simply run so that I might treat the young man in my arms and make him well again. I went at a hurriedly human pace though such was still much too slow to my eyes and I wish only that such restrictions were not in place; that all couldst live as I do so that humans would hath nothing of which to fear and that such peace would come. Though I knew this to be a foolish dream, one of which would never come, I still held to my hope and knew only to lead by my own example.

I held my breathe for the blood, though caking upon his brow, was still quite potent and nothing would make me more ill with myself than to hurt those that I did love for nothing was more despicable in my mind. By the very nature of love, you wish only the best for that individual and couldst never lend a finger in harm to them but only give what all you could in help and guidance for them. I loved my human family far more than I believed possible and hated every hurt thrust upon them over the years and did wish for a family such as this for myself some day perhaps; an immortal family in which death would never touch us. Though such a dream was far off for I did not think such was possible as of yet.

My eyes were trained upon the soft glow of the lanterns that hung about the various windows as I kept up my pace amongst the cobbled streets. By my focus upon such luminaries I was able to keep my thoughts away from the darker ones that threatened to creep into my conscious for I did not wish to think upon the fate of young Bianca as of yet and wouldst not think upon that night nearly ten years ago in which I last saw Anna. I refused to see my Bianca covered in blood or her blood covering another as I saw upon that ghoulish night for to think such things would distract me from my mission at present. Once Andrea was within the safety of his own home, within his father's house, and I had set the bone whilst Dr. Gagliardo takes care of his son, then shall I make my way to my sisters, both my beloved Caterina and young Bianca, so that I might help them both. I couldst only pray that Caterina wouldst get to Bianca in time and save the young girl from any that Anna might hath planned.

But then what of Bianca? For if Anna doth have her then surely she must know of our existence less Anna keeps such darkness to herself and hath come with a different reason as to why she were able to fight off a grown man such as Andrea and capture a quick young girl such as Bianca. Thusly, if Bianca does know, then what shall I tell her and what will the Volturi do to a human that most clearly knows far too much of us but is still quite young; too young in my opinion in which to be turned. How would such turning affect her father and her siblings for they would suffer a loss of their dear sister by either method that is chosen and the other alternative was not one I wish to dwell upon.

I could hear the young man's heartbeat as I hurried down the nearly empty streets through Volterra as it pumped his blood through his veins giving me a clear indication that Andrea was still much alive. The sounds of a dog barking far off in the distance, water falling from drop by drop into a cistern, people laughing boisterously near the inn, and the soft sounds of many footsteps echoed within my hearing for I couldst hear most all within the city if I so wished; but I did choose to block out most except for the sound of the beating heart nearest me for I wished hold to that. The sound of his heart gave me hope that, given that he was left alive, then so might his sister and so might my own sister for, though I knew her to be strong, I still worried over her given that she was lady. I held to such sound as my own feet found a quickened pace in it's marching and I went to the home of Dr. Gagliardo.

I didst not bother with such as the door given that many years ago I was told to simply open as such and that this was my home as well by Dr. Gagliardo's late wife, Elizabetta. I managed to hold the boy close, fearful of causing more injury to his arm or any other part of him, I opened the door most carefully and didst enter the hall soundlessly to any human ear. I rushed back to the medical office towards the back of the home in which Dr. Gagliardo did see me pass by his living room and thereby followed quickly behind. I did not speak to him but took the young man to the room and laid him upon the bed where I had seen so many other lives and die over the past ten years.

"Per Dio!" Dr. Gagliardo cried as his eyes managed to catch the glimpse of his son more fully now that I went to grab the small bag near the desk, leaving the young man fully within his view. I couldst still not yet breathe for I worried too much regarding the stale blood upon Andrea's head and wouldst not risk caving unto my nature whilst around those that I did love. Rather, I went straight to work and grabbed at the water basin so that I might wash his head and arm and then tend to them.

"How? Bianca?" Dr. Gagliardo demanded of me, grasping about the shoulders so I might look at him and these were not questions I wished to answer. I took a quick breath before answering so I might have enough air in which to do so and felt that all too familiar burn occupy my throat though it was not as bad as I thought it might be. I took another and my face twisted in pain; I hoped that Dr. Gagliardo might see as such as the pain of one whom had seen his loved ones so badly hurt and not the physical pain I was truly in but yet both pains coursed through my body. As Dr. Gagliardo's face fell along with his hands which had gripped my shoulders and now fell limply to his side, I did so answer him

"We were unsure," I stated slowly, fearful of breathing and my nature taking me over but I noticed that rather than such getting harder, that my nature was more in control with every breath I did so take. "We found Andrea near the gate. Caterina went to get others and I am soon to join them," I told him before turning to make good upon my work and mend the man's arm and head as best I could.

Dr. Gagliardo put his hand upon me and forced me to look upon him, though I could easily over power him, I chose not to. His eyes were pleading and did beseech me for a reason yet unknown to me but such pain they held that I hoped never to see such pain again.

"Go. Find my daughter, please," he asked of me and as such I could not refuse my mentor in the medical arts. "Bring her back. I can tend to my boy," he whispered softly as he pushed me with as much force as the old man could muster towards the door and out. I had only one small phrase for him as I took my leave in which to find Bianca and my own sister; "I'm sorry."

Again I ran, but towards what, I did not know for I had previously seen what Anna was capable of and knew of her devilish pursuits through the stories that Aro, Caius, or Caterina would impart upon me over the years. However, given that the young girl, Bianca, now be apart of Anna's latest plan and I still was unknowing as to the fate of Lavinia as well, I knew not of what to expect other than to secretly prepare myself for the most horrid and hold hope that Bianca might still have a beating heart.

I passed through Volterra via the underground passages that no human eye hath seen and to which I didst not bring Andrea out of fear of him awakening and asking many questions of to the answers I could not give him. Here, I was free to run at the speed of my nature, as if Mercury himself hath given me my speed and did help me upon my mission unto which I would find my sisters and bring them home. Through these passages did lead to outside the gates and through a grate I rose into the night's air. I quickly took in the scent, carefully guarding my nature so I might not attack any human, and found the trail Caterina had taken into the woods just southwest of Volterra; so near to the same trail that we had taken all those years ago when it was Paulo that Lettice had kidnapped that my heart did break in it's frozen form at the memory of such pain.

Quickly I followed the trail my sister did leave so I might find her and Bianca and thusly I prayed that I would be able to bring both back safely in my arms for such was my wish. I slowed only when I smelled that of blood and quickly stopped so I might control the monster within me and not let him dictate my nature from that which I wanted. The smell was weak but there and I grew accustom to it. I went back to holding my breath for no mistakes could I afford in my being given that every life was precious and should be protected, and Bianca's life, for I believed it to be her blood, was most precious to me. I thought not on the smell or that the blood belonged to that which I held as my own for either thought would cause me too much pain; one in a most physical form another in my very humor.

I now walked in the direction in which I thought that such did come from, opening my ears to any sound that might give me a proper direction rather than relaying on my sense of smell since I would not allow myself to breathe. I heard the mumbles of people talking and hoped that the voices were those of Caterina and Bianca, so thusly did I take off in such a direction for my hopes and fears were now pinned to my hearing rather than my far more effective sense of smell since I would not let the monster that roared within me loose.

As the voices became clearer it was not Bianca's voice I heard nor Catty's but that of Lavinia and my heart did both break and swell at the same time for though she be here, her voice meant that she was still alive. I went quickly towards her voice and my eyes beheld the young woman with her swollen stomach near a man of whom I had not seen before. His face was an olive complexion and quite handsome by most regards with his shoulder length black hair making him very Spanish rather than Italian in his ancestry. He spoke lowly to the young woman who did not look fearful of him but looked distressed none the less. As her eyes did managed to see my figure in the moonless night, she became aghast and jumped back against the man that was near her till she took in my pale face and blond hair, in which time she through her arms about my form and cried.

"Carlisle!" she muttered into my waistcoat and I held the weeping form of Lavinia close to me, glancing only once at the man that stayed near her. He had seen apprehensive at my approach, as if willing to fight me, until he saw Lavinia fling herself towards me with all her might despite her being with child impeding any sudden movements. At such movement, and at my very name, did he relax visibly allowing the young woman into my arms so I might comfort her. I dared not breathe yet out of fear of any blood that might have been spilt about though I saw none.

"That horrid witch took her! She took Bianca! Antonio managed free me and Caterina took after her," Lavinia told me through her sobs and by her words did I guess that this was Antonio that hath stayed with her.

"My thanks," I managed to utter without using all my air and not tasting the air about me either. The man nodded his head but once and took a step closer as I still held Lavinia's form.

"She took to the trees west of here and most likely is heading to the nearby village. My will is to go after Caterina but given this night, I think it might be best if you brought back Bianca to this place," Antonio stated to me, his voice was deep and held a tenor that I couldst not place. I nodded to him and then looked down to Lavinia as she sobbed into my waistcoat; I held her about her shoulders.

"Lavinia? Stay here, please," I told her, handing her gently back to Antonio and using most all of my oxygen supply, not allowing myself to speak again. Antonio took her and Lavinia turned to me, only reaching for my arm before I took my leave of them so I might bring Bianca back.

"Find them, Carlisle. Do not let that devil's witch have them," she begged of me. I kissed her outstretched hand as a promise of my word to bring both Caterina and Bianca back to this slight bit of hope that lay hidden in the woods though I felt apprehensive at leaving Lavinia behind with whom I did not know. Currently, Anna was a far more pressing matter and given the movement of both Antonio and Lavinia, I knew no harm would come to her here though how a human such as he could protect her from a force as Anna I knew not.

Again, I ran; this time deeper into the foreboding woods with each step I took and made my way to the village of which Antonio, praying that he did not mislead me. As I did so approach it, I took a tentative breath and held to a tree quickly given the smell of many bloods took over; nearly letting my nature overtake me. I calmed myself as best as I might given the anger that boiled within me for how many lives were sacrificed due to Anna's sick desires and what if one of those lives was that of my dear sweet Bianca? Of this, I couldst not think upon less a new wave of pain hit me for I wouldst not stand as such if Bianca too was lost to us after such regard with Paulo those many years ago.

I took my tentative steps towards the village, preparing myself as best I could for what I might see though none couldst prepare me for this. Tornados, earthquakes, and floods had nothing upon this site for body parts lay strewn around the walk towards the village's main center as if someone had placed them there in ornamentation. The ground was blackened and slick with blood as it ran down hill around the village in such a way that could only be described as if someone watered the many pieces as if a garden. My stomach was ill at the sight and I thanked God for the simple fact that I was not human at this moment for I would not hath been able to take in such a sight and I prayed that Bianca did not see this nor was she amongst the victims.

Slowly, I took my way to the village center, hearing the voices there and holding back thoughts of revenge upon Anna made by myself and only hoping I held the strength to take her to the Volturi for justice. To this did I hold so that I could live with my own conscious and not be as judge, jury and executioner all within my own being for such would be to play the part of God and none should hold such a role here upon Earth other than God himself.

My eyes beheld Anna crouching before Caterina and a scared bundle of fabric, covered in blood, behind my sister. All eyes, three sets, were upon me as I entered. Anna laughed and Caterina quickly turned her attention back to the horrible harpy whilst she spoke unto me. "Take Bianca and leave! Now, Carlisle!" she shouted her order unto me and, though I wished to comply, I knew not how to leave my sister in such a predicament as Anna did pounce upon her. Caterina threw her off masterfully, mercifully, without the slightest tatter to her dress or visage. "Now!" she shouted again, louder and I willed my feet to comply, grabbing at the scared bit of fabric that was in the corner. My heart was eased when I felt two arms around my neck and saw the soft curls pool beneath my chin for I knew Bianca was alive by these simply motions and needed not to hear her heart so that I might know of such. "Close your eyes and look not," I told her, again, depleting my air. And with that, I quickly went off, praying and hoping that Caterina would soon follow but that her abilities wouldst save her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's late! Easter and all that. I hope y'all like it. Tell me if you do or if you didn't. Also, don't forget to tell me if you want a bit of the WWII drama!


	20. Stregoni Benefici

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters within it. I do own Twilight the DVD as well as Twilight the umbrella and anything with the Cullen Crest but that's about it…oh, and Bella's bedspread because it really does go well with the dark blue walls.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen once fought monsters and now he has become one. When he enters into Volterra, he is shown a world of civilization for his kind but he also shown the darkest of his kind. What path will he choose when he learns of all the horrors vampires bring upon the world and when they bring those horrors into his life?

**Author's Note**: Squee! Another review and more favs! Thanks y'all!

* * *

Chapter 20

I held Bianca closely to me in my arms, praying she did not look up upon my visage or upon the village that we did lay behind for either sight may be more gruesome than her innocent eyes were made to handle. One arm cradled her back as my hand pressed against her head so she couldst not look up to see much if her eyes did open against my wishes, whilst the other arm cradled her legs and skirts to hold her. I ran, thinking not of my speed but of getting Bianca away from the grizzle sight behind us for I wished to make much distance betwixt us and hoped that my sister might have a chance to take control of Anna and keep her off.

I knew from my years in Volterra I needed but a mile betwixt us so I would not succumb to her abilities and allow her to do as she wilt to Anna. I did not hear any other heartbeats but that of Bianca in the small village and was both heartbroken but overjoyed at this for though Anna may hath killed all in this place, Caterina would have no blood on her conscious for Anna's life was forfeit long ago.

I didst not relish the idea of taking another being's existence but I could also not condone the violence and the rampant murder that coated Anna's hands in the blood of the innocent. Aro was correct in his assessment many years ago that some were so evil that it were more a blessing to be rid of them than to leave them, though he did speak of humans at the time. The only human monsters I hath seen are the ones that Anna had created or the ones I saw during my human life as a preacher. As I gazed down as the small woman in lay arms, I was overjoyed at the fact she was safe within my arms and not at the mercy of that woman; that she was alive. I saw her moved slightly and whimper and I quickly stopped, lessened my arms about her, so I might look her full over as any doctor might.

Bianca's gray eyes looked upon me with a mixture of emotions that I could not fathom to name of all them; but most chiefly amongst them was that of pain. I suffered myself a breath, praying to God that I couldst control my inner demons against the burn of my throat and not hurt the young woman whom I saw often as a daughter or young sister. The burn entered my throat though not as bad as earlier when I smelt the blood of the villagers upon the ground. My mind remembered that it was Bianca's blood that led me to Lavinia and Antonio and that the girl must be injured; for this was I most aghast at myself for forgetting. The young woman was injured and I thought not on her pain but only on getting her out; for I should have stopped within the forest to check her for what damage Anna may hath caused her.

Then my mind didst take a far different track for Bianca was alive and none other's were. She had not moved much, she had pain in her eyes, and Anna, a vampire, had caused her blood to be spilled at least in some small amount; hath Anna caused her to be turned? I prayed that this was not such the case for Bianca was still far too young though old enough to be turned by the Volturi's decree; twelve had been made their age limitation.

"Did the," I thought of what to call Anna. Lavinia had called her a witch and this made as much sense as any other word that might have been used against her. "..witch bite you?" I asked her quietly as I sat her down carefully upon a log that was nearby to us for I wished to examine her most completely for any injury she may hath encountered.

Bianca shook her head and began to sob most terribly before my eyes to which my heart did break for her at such a sight. Most wretchedly did she look as her dress was now all but tatters and soaked with blood. Carefully, I took steps towards her so I might knell before the young woman and tend to her but, before I might do so, Bianca cringed away from me bringing my worst fears to the surface. For it may be possible that she hath noticed the similarities betwixt myself and Anna in appearance and didst take me for a witch as well; such as this would not bode well for myself and I feared that I might find myself again amongst the potatoes, so to speak, so I might not be burned.

"Bianca?" I asked of her as I knelt a good distance away, scared myself that the young woman I thought of as part of my human family now held fear of me. Slowly I reached toward the figure hunched in her petticoats and lace, trying as hard as I lief to not bring more fear to her. Her eyes again caught mine as she gazed again up upon me and did so reach for me this time, tears in her eyes and upon her cheek. "Carlisle," she mumbled as she cried and immediately I took her back into my arms, noticing as I did that she whimpered in pain.

"Did she hurt you? Bite you?" I asked in a more fervently this time as my fears of her becoming one of my kind heightened, for of this life did I not wish upon her. I wished her to live a normal life until it's natural end and, if at that time, she wished this, then I should gladly help her call into this world despite it's darkness.

"She did not bite me but she cut at me with her fingers," Bianca muttered into my shoulder. At this, I was relived for no venom was in her system and any else, as long as her heart did beat as strongly as it did now, could be dealt with.

"Where?" I questioned, using most of my air again. I leaned away from her to take another breath so I might speak more if the situation did necessitate it.

"Upon my leg," she stated. Gently as I might, I moved her back to the log and I kneeled before her so I might examine her properly. I moved her skirts to the side and took no notice of her embarrassment for the compromising position but took a look at her leg and saw that it was badly cut, to the point it will need to be stitched. I ripped the bottom of her petticoat to make a strip of cloth so I might cover the bleeding wound and help in stopping it from bleeding much further. I took notice that Anna had been most careful to avoid any major veins for I was in the belief that she wished to torture Bianca most horribly before Caterina did stop her; to this was I most thankful for.

Once her leg was properly wrapped, I moved her skirts to cover her as modestly as they might in the current tattered position, and opened my arms to receive her form again so I might carry her quickly to the spot Lavinia and Antonio – I prayed- still were. Bianca looked at me most shyly and then did whisper, "You are a sorcerer, are you not?"

This did stop me most cold for I was correct earlier in my assessment that Bianca had seen too much and didst know that I was of the same kind as Anna. I knew not of what to say or what to do in such a moment for all my hopes had been shattered. Wouldst Bianca tell others of what I was, for surely she would though not a witch was I, such a description as _Stregoni_ –sorcerer- was close enough and the word, vampire or sorcerer, would have meant my death sentence in either case.

"But you are not bad. You are benefical," she said as she looked up at me, smiling. How couldst the young woman smile upon me knowing I was not a goodly human, concerned not with mundane matters that had nothing to do with the world of legends and myth? I knelt before her again, pleading with my eyes so she might understand.

"Bianca," I began but she did stop me and look unto my eyes, still a smile upon her face and her eyes filled with gladness.

"Indeed! You are a _Stregoni benefici_. You learn to help, not to hurt. Caterina and you both are such, are you not?" Bianca asked me, seeming almost joyful at her revelation. How could the child know of me so well for indeed I did wish to help and not destroy as Anna was lief to do. My love for this young girl could not be linned but I did not wish to cause alarm for her observation were far too close to the mark.

I noticed her face twist into one of questioning before I might attempt to explain in anyway. "But you teach Caterina, do you not? So she might learn the arts of a good sorceress?" she asked me and at this I did nearly laugh but managed to keep my face in a small smile.

"How old might you be, verily?" Bianca asked of me before I had a chance in which to answer her previous question. I thought that, given what she did so know, that any other such answers, sort of my admission to being a vampire, might not hurt nearly as much.

"Old," I stated simply, not wishing to scare the girl much.

"But how old?" she asked again, pleadingly.

I sat beside her upon the log and wrapped an arm about her as she nuzzled to my side as she hath always done since she was quite small. "I was born sometime in the early 1640's," I informed her, awaiting her reaction. Bianca's eyes grew and her lips moved as she did the math in her head though no sound came from her.

"So you are much older than father," she stated most factually. "And your sister?"

"Caterina is much older than I am though she does not look it," I informed the young girl.

Bianca slumped and gently hit me upon the shoulder as she has for many years when I did not give her the answer she wished for. "When?" she asked most exasperatedly.

"1491, or she doth tell me," I continued in my information. Bianca merely nodded at this bit of information and went to bite her nails, as she did oft when she was thinking upon matters serious to her heart. I, being of an almost instinctual nature now, did bat at her hand gently to keep her nails from cracking and causing more blood to flow. She smiled up upon me.

Breathing had become easier as the scent of blood lingered but I became more accustom to it; for the pain was not lessoned but my own reactions to it were more easily strengthened.

"Pray, tell me more, Carlisle," Bianca asked of me and, in turn, I held her tighter for what couldst I tell to her of my kind? I couldst not tell her much out of fear of her discovering the truth, that I was not a sorcerer but a vampire and that would be much to much to bare.

"Of what do you wish to know?" I asked her carefully so that she might initiate this conversation and allow me some flexibility in my answers.

"The blood, doth it bother you because you are a sorcerer and sorcerers become evil when they taste the human blood or because you truly are afraid of it?" she asked and of this, I did not know how to answer. It would be that she would get most straight to the heart of the matter and would know far more than I could give her credit for since I hath always known Bianca to be an intellectual young woman, but how does one answer such a question.

"Did Anna say or do anything before you that made you think of this?" I questioned. To this, Bianca nodded and I held her face to my chest, fearful of what she might had seen through her innocent eyes. I could not lie to the girl for too much was she of my family and to lie would be a great sin against her.

"It is for my being that it doth bother me," I answered verily.

"It doth not bother Caterina as much," she mumbled into my waistcoat, her small arms about my form now.

"Catty's older," I said lightly, smirking as I did so.

Bianca was quite for a moment but did not release her hold on me. "Can you run most fast? I wish to see Lavinia. The other man said he would take her to safety," she mumbled against me and so thusly did I comply.

This time I did not hold back in my running whilst I carried the girl's young form in my arms. It was but a matter of minutes later that we came upon the site where Antonio and Lavinia did wait. I place Bianca close to her sister's side for I was fearful of the injury to her leg. Unsure if any blood, here, had also been spilt, I held my breath, no longer wishing for conversation.

Bianca rushed into her sister's arms and both did cry in greeting after the horrid ordeal that they had been through. Soon, did my own sister rush behind me and nod to both myself and Antonio in greeting. "She got away," Caterina stated through gritted teeth, blood upon her dress and hands.

"How?"Antonio asked in a calm manner of which I could not understand for I was incredulous at such an announcement.

"She had help. Two I did not recognize," Catty said simply. I noticed that she did seem to be having trouble herself with breathing and I knew not to even attempt it. Antonio took notice and grabbed a nearby towel and water from the carriage behind him, so that the blood upon her could be washed off as best as we were able in the current surroundings.

"Are they burnt?" he asked as he washed Catty's hands with much care that I wondered how he did know her. Caterina did nod to his question and that did seem enough though, against all our hopes and prayers, Anna was still out there and she had exposed us.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hehehe….Yes, our dear Bella will echo some of Bianca's lines many years later won't she? I wanted to show how Carlisle would deal with a similar situation and how he got his nickname of Stregoni benefici. Now you know!


	21. The Road Home

Aurora

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight series is not owned by me. Well, I mean, I have all the books at my house but I didn't write 'em.

**Summary: **Carlisle Cullen once fought monsters and now he has become one. When he enters into Volterra, he is shown a world of civilization for his kind but he also shown the darkest of his kind. What path will he choose when he learns of all the horrors vampires bring upon the world and when they bring those horrors into his life?

**Author's Note**: Squee! Another review! This is awesome!

* * *

Chapter 21

"I," Catty started but couldst not continue. She closed her eyes tightly and I went to place my hand on her upper arm in which to steady her for I trow that my hand may hold her to this world and not allow the monster within her to become loose. Antonio too held her other arm and didst whisper to her.

"Caterina, remember yourself," Antonio said so lightly and so softly I wondered what he be. I looked at him curiously and Caterina offered a small smile as she began to look back up.

"I have forgotten my manners in this madness," she said. "Antonio," she gestured to the man before me and then to me, "Carlisle." I nodded politely to him as he did bow most graciously to me in introduction. "I promise to answer questions later but as of now, I suggest we must get the girls to home," she informed us both prior to turning to me.

"Wouldst thou take the girls a bit from here? I shall be shortly behind but I need to keep Antonio up to date on Anna's activities," Caterina asked of me. Quickly, I left her side and gently reached for Bianca again. Still, I was too fearful of loosing control, seeing Caterina nearly succumb let me know that my own control would be nil if I did so take a breath, so I did not question the girls. It was but by Fortune herself that Bianca and Lavinia both understood. I picked up Bianca, still fearful of her leg, but also did not wish for Lavinia to walk far in her condition. To pick them both up would not be a feat for myself but it would be most awkward for the girls, and of this I wished not to make them feel anymore uncomfortable than they did so readily.

"Take the horse for Lavinia," Antonio stated. My ears did pick up the sound of my sister grumbling in regards to a horse being nearby and her fears of my draining its blood before we got to Volterra. As I moved towards the animal, which stood behind the carriage and tied to a tree nearby, I mumbled a sorry to my sister, using the last of my breath, and helped Lavinia on to the beast after letting go of Bianca for a short while.

I led the horse with one arm whilst I carried young Bianca in my other with ease to a small path I knew of but a half mile out from our previous position near Antonio and Caterina. I wouldst have many questions for Caterina in regards to Antonio and in regards to this whole ordeal for I knew not what had happened within in the village walls though I was slightly fearful of asking. I wished not to know the most gruesome of details but only the very basics of the situation so I might mollify the questions in my mind.

There the three of us waited with the horse for Caterina to arrive. She was but five minutes for I heard her approach and her whispers to me, too low for the humans to hear.

"It's safer to breathe now, if you wish Carlisle. I can only barely smell the dried blood for none is free flowing anymore," she told me as she approached us. I thought to wait till my sister could hold Bianca so that I might have so measure of control and not be so tempted with two humans close by. As soon as Caterina was at my side, I handed Bianca over to her for I wished to at least attempt to speak and to not breath, to not have air, was most galling. Bianca went to Caterina with only a slight protest.

"I am most assuredly able to walk still!" the young girl scoffed at as. Caterina smiled at her softly and held her as in a sisterly embrace as Bianca did pout. It was Lavinia that spoke up to her for she was still most shakily pale and did look worried at their surroundings.

"If your _Stregoni benefici_ think you not able to walk, then do not walk!" Lavinia did snap at her, using the words that Bianca said on to me earlier. She must have shared her thoughts with her sister durst their exchange earlier while I did wait for Caterina to return. Caterina raised an eyebrow at such words and looked unto me.

"Stregoni benefici?" she asked most amused to both myself and Bianca. I shrugged as I carefully took a breath whilst Bianca did explain for me.

"Yes, you are not evil like the witch who does the devil's work. You only work to benefit others, not to cause harm so you must be beneficial sorcerers," Bianca explained. Caterina's laughter was light, as if sunshine breaking through the gloom of this most horrid day and shining upon the gladness that was still apparent for Lavinia and Bianca were safe and Andrea was still alive. No more of the Gagliardo family was taken and killed by the most monstrous of my kind and no more would if I did hath my say upon such matters.

"Let us get back to your father, shall we?" I asked of the two humans women, offering to take Bianca back if Caterina did wish.

Caterina seems to think for a moment, and then didst look to the horse, she mumbled that it was most likely safer for me to carry the girl than lead the horse to which I was horribly embarrassed. If I couldst blush, I would have for my sister was still most bitter over the incident with her horse all those years ago. I knew she did not hold it against me as much as she did protest to for she had shown over and over again that she loved me and that no ill will lay betwixt us but still she did bring up the matter for a horse did we have here. Luckily, neither of the girls did understand her mumbles as I took young Bianca back into my arms and Catty went to lead the horse for Lavinia.

It took a great while for us to return to the outskirts of Volterra at a human pace for the way was long and the roads were not straight as the path Caterina and I did originally take. Bianca had fallen asleep in my arms, her head rested upon my shoulder as I held her and Lavinia could but barely keep her eyes open as she sat on the saddle of the horse. I looked to the sleeping girl in my arms and the pregnant woman upon the horse and thought briefly of asking Caterina to carry Lavinia but knew we were but a few minutes out at the time such thought did cross my mind.

Soon the sounds of the city were upon us as well and I took another careful breath as we slowly approached the ancient walls. Lavinia's eyes sparkled with hope upon seeing the familiar sight before her as she realized her ordeal was over for the night and we would continue to her father's home. As I turned to Caterina, I took another breath to speak and then it was that I did smell it for the smell was similar to that of raw silk and earth and I knew at once that one of the creatures that had attacked her must have been one of the children of the moon; but was the moon out tonight? Of now, did I see no mention of it though I did not recall seeing it earlier either and I was in remembrance of some the lore stating that the children could not change without the moon's visible aura. Yet, it may have well been out earlier and I took no notice of it for I had been through the underground tunnels, the woods, and been too focused upon the sickening sight before my eyes to notice the moon above my head.

Caterina's face registered confusion when her eyes met my own. Lavinia noticed our silent exchange and became most worried upon it for though Caterina's visage was one of confusion, mine was most likely one of shock and protectiveness toward my sisters. "What?" Lavinia asked most frantic. "Is she back? Is the witch back?" she continued in her questioning whilst looking about in the skies for Anna rather than upon the ground. I quickly shook my head while my sister did smile upon the pregnant woman.

"No, the witch is not here. There were simply other creatures out there that I did not realize had been around," I told Lavinia calmly as I could, hoping to not give too much away. Lavinia relaxed to a certain degree but not as completely as before. I looked back at Caterina who now hung her head.

"I shall tell you all when we return to my chambers," she whispered so low that Lavinia didst not hear it. However, such a statement did sedate me for the time being and I couldst wait until we were safe in the castle walls to discuss the dangers of werewolves with my sister though I knew she knew them well. I only hoped she had not been harmed.

Within minutes were we upon the threshold of the goodly doctor's door. I went for the door handle only to have the door fly open upon its own and see Dr. Gagliardo standing within the entrance to his home brandishing a sword in a most defensive posture. The moment he registered who was upon his step, he lowered his weapon, dropping it to the ground beside him, looking upon us. Caterina turned to help Lavinia down from the horse while I moved to bring Bianca inside the home. Dr. Gagliardo gladly gave me space to do so and looked upon his youngest daughter whilst receiving his middle daughter into his arms.

"Is she?" he choked out in regards to Bianca. I shook my head no, smiling knowing that what I would tell him would bring him much comfort since all his children were alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached for Bianca as he held Lavinia closely with his other arm. Lavinia sobbed into her father's shoulder, waking her sister though I had much doubt as to Bianca's minding of being awake during the reunion.

Bianca stirred against my shoulder, slowly opening her eyes as I carefully moved to place her upon the ground and stand her upright so her father might grab her with his free arm as he wished to do. As soon as the sleep faded and awareness came to her, she looked from me to her father and easily fell against him, sobbing most happily along with her sister. "Papa!" Bianca shouted upon seeing him.

After a few moments of the sweet reunion, Dr. Gagliardo turned to me, tears in the old man's eyes. "Thank you, Carlisle, thank you," he repeated again and again to both me and my sister.

"Of course," I told him simply for both the girls he held in his arms were as if my own family and no harm did I wish to come to them. "I did not have chance to see if Lavinia hath any injuries but Bianca has a cut upon her leg that will need to be tended to soon," I informed him. Dr. Gagliardo nodded and gently drew both his daughters to his office and I did not follow but, instead, turned to my sister who was looking oft at her hands and did not raise her eyes to me; and odd gesture for my virago sister.

"Catty," I began in an attempt to gain her attention. She looked up only briefly and I knew she was hiding something from me and I could only guess at what it was, so I did drag her into the living room which made her most vexed. As soon as I stopped, she pulled her arm from me in a huff and then resumed her previous posture. I did not wait for her to speak.

"Catty, art thou injured? If those vile creatures did anything to thee," I warned, most angered by the thought of the children of the moon hurting my sister.

She looked up upon me with most curious eyes. "Injured? Nay, I did manage to throw the newly created werewolf off of myself," she stated.

"Newly created? I left thee to go up against a newborn?" I asked, aghast at my own behavior. I knew I had to get Bianca out but I could have left her in the tree line and been by Caterina's side in a moment rather than having left my sister to go up against the rapid like creature.

"Carlisle, I am quite alright other than having let Anna get away again," she mumbled in both reassurance and with a tone I did not quite recognize.

"If I had been quicker, and gotten Bianca out sooner, then thou wouldst not hath had these problems," I told her verily.

"Do not blame thineself, dear brother, for I have tried many times to capture or kill Anna and yet she is much too …," Caterina sighed in frustration at herself. "Mayhaps that is her ability. A most strategic ability if I ever did see one but to be given to such a sadistic killer as Anna…" she stated to herself in thought. I grasped her by the shoulders and she looked upon me in shock.

"If she hath made an alliance with the rapid werewolves so as to give her newborn wolves under her control, mayhaps you need more help," I told her. She looked at me with eyes of sadness, for what, I did not know, but she shook her head and continued to look upon her hands.

"I need to do this, Carlisle. Thou canst not understand," she whispered to me and I placed my hand beneath her chin.

"Then help me to, if thou wilt?" I asked of her. Sadness nearly drenched her eyes and I knew if it were not for our natures, she would be crying.

"I am the only one that has gone against her and lived," she whispered and with this I understood a bit more but curiosity plagued my very being.

"How many?" I asked of her.

At first, Caterina did not answer but grew still and silent as was the way with our kind. It was only when the clock chimed the hour of five in the morning, only a few minutes before the dawn, which she did answer me. "I was told approximately….thirty of our kind hath gone against her and lost from Volterra," she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Thirty," I breathed and then heard the caveat to her number. "How many…total?" I didst barely get out for I knew that my sister had chased her for at least the past hundred years or there about so if there had been others before her that did try to take down Anna and Anna be only twice that of Caterina's age….

"We think," Catty started biting her lip as she searched my eyes for something. She looked back down as she finished her answer, "mayhaps a couple of hundred or so." "No one knows for sure," she whispered almost too softly for even my years.

Anna, I knew, had been born into her human life in the mid fourteenth century and turned towards the end of it, therefore, for a goodly number as two hundred or more of our kind to have perished at her hand in hopes of capturing her, in hopes of stopping her, I couldst not imagine. I had heard, briefly, of the wars that continued in the middle of the Americans that had been started once the New World had been discovered. But a hundred years ago, did the Volturi travel there to wipe out the warring factions that quickly destroyed entire tribes of the middle Americas and further south. I knew better than to go there when I do decide to go, but to stay to the north and out of the way of such mindless violence. For those vampires did destroy their own kind with ease as well as any others. Was Anna of this grouping? But even they did not sound as monstrous as Anna did seem but more animalistic, for the vampires of the Americas did work by instinct alone.

Anna, on the other hand, did take sick pleasure in her ill humor in which she tore people apart or had other humans do her work for her and now she had the help of the children of the moon. Such a treaty would not be tolerated, surely, by the Volturi, and the war against the werewolves would increase greatly due to such an alliance; for this alliance was not of peace but of death and could only end in such.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope y'all like this chapter as well. I promise, something big is coming. Only a chapter or two and then the big ending chapters. :-)


	22. Vampires & Werewolves working together!

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to claim Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen clan, they aren't. Caterina is but the universe she lives in isn't mine either.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen stumbled across Volterra in the late 17th c. What he found there made him leave all of the old world behind after only a couple of decades.

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! More fav's! I hope y'all like the next few chapters. This one will be sort of a round up and then the next few will lead up to Carlisle's leaving.

* * *

Chapter 22

Our journey back the castle was a quiet one for neither I nor Caterina spoke much during our slow walk back to the familiar walls. I noticed a strange change in demeanor for Caterina that I could not place for her self being normally of a good humor or most sporting but now rather quiet and almost shy in an odd way for neither were words I would ever consider in describing my sister before. I blamed it on Anna's escape for none else couldst I think to cause such a change in humor. Gently, I draped my arm about her shoulders in comfort for which she smiled gratefully to me before re-examining her pale ivory hands before her.

The halls were filled with others of our kind, all whispering as we did pass them for Caterina was leading me towards Aro's chambers to give him report, no doubt. I chose to stay with her for I was fearful in this change of temperament in my sister and knew not what to make of it. To leave her alone might make her divulge further into her melancholy and of this I could not have, so it were for my own sanity that I stayed by her side. Of the stares and whispers, I wished to protect her for I liked not the looks that many of the women of our kind gave her. The men seemed to find her curious, noticing that she was of an odd humor, but otherwise did not seem to have any ill thoughts regarding her but the women were most vicious in their looks and whispering. In such respect did I pull her closer to me so that I might shield her with my body for none else might work given the greatly increasing numbers as we drew closer to the library door.

Felix stood before the door and gave but a raised eyebrow to both myself and Caterina. Caterina shook her head and attempted to offer a smile but this caused only a look of wonderment upon Felix's face rather than dissuade his curiosity further. As we broached the doors, Aro rose within his library and walked towards us from his desk with open arms in welcome. "Caterina! Carlisle! My friends, how good it is of you to come see me!" he called to us. It was but a few short steps when he did stop before use, his visage quickly changing to one of doubt given Caterina's seemingly demure attitude she had adopt though I would never hath thought before to use such a word to describe her.

"What has happened?" he asked more so me than Caterina in his heavily accented Italian.

"Anna stole away two of Doctor Gagliardo's children," I informed him. There was a time that he would simply touch my hand in which to see all of that which I know but long as that time passed given Caterina's instructions many years ago and her claims to Aro that no good would come of the use of this abilities against myself. Aro looked most displeased at such a revelation before turning to Caterina's hidden face.

"Of Anna?" he asked her simply but seriously; the humor of his greeting having left his tone of voice. Caterina shook her head, refusing at first to meet his gaze. It was only upon Aro's pacing in thought that some semblance of my sister returned and she looked up.

"Carlisle saved the Doctor Gagliardo's daughter but before he was well enough away, a werewolf and a vampire did attach me," she began to report with no humor either good or ill to her voice, her mask now firmly in place and looking much the soldier I knew of her to be.

"A werewolf and a vampire?" Aro asked incrediously as he looked upon her. Caterina nodded at his direction, giving away little.

"Newborns, the both of them. I have yet to find the ones that created either creature but one of the children of the moon is working with Anna as I have suspected," she further reported. I noticed that she did not mention the village nor that our secret had been exposed by Anna and I wondered if she would keep such from Aro.

"Yes, yes. You did mention that a few years back, did you not? I assume they are both destroyed?" Aro asked as he returned to his desk to sit and swept his hand before him to show us that we may take our leisure and sit upon the chairs before him. I lead, gently, Caterina to one seat while I took another near her.

"Indeed but not before Anna and others it might seem did take out an entire village not far from here," she stated with only a hint of pain indicated in her face. I tried not to think upon the most horrible sight of blood and bodies torn apart that had laid before me when I went to retrieve Bianca.

"An entire village?" Aro demanded, his anger not directed towards us but towards that of Anna most clearly.

"None did survive her rampage other than the Gagliardo children and that was but mere luck," Caterina answered him and to this did I agree.

Aro was quiet in thought for a moment before he asked anymore questions; his finger tapping his chin lightly. "The children, of what did they see?" he asked for this was the question I did most dread.

"Much, in Bianca's case but she thinks us not to be vampires but to be…_strega buona_. I do not trow that the secret is…" Caterina began but was interrupted by Aro's laughter.

"Good witches?" he smiled and clasped his hands together. "Oh that is most delightful!"

"I believe the term she used was Stregoni benefici," I added to which my sister rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "it means the same thing". Aro's smile only grew and I did hope this meant that Bianca would have no trouble from the Volturi for in such a fight, I would have a hard chose to make.

"How wonderful! Yes, yes, certainly there is no problem. As long as she does not think you to be vampires but to be sorcerers, then little can be traced back, of course. I assume she thinks Anna to be a bad witch?" Aro said, his good humor returning quickly.

"Yes and I believe that the other lady, Lavinia, believes that Anna has the ability to fly," Caterina bit her lip while trying to say that. It was an amusing thing to see Lavinia look up upon the sky when she thought Anna was returning. Aro laughed again and I did allow myself one small chuckle at the thought for, despite the situation, the thought was highly amusing.

"What folly! You shall point these ladies out to me next week so I might know their faces?" Aro asked Caterina as I furrowed my brow for I knew not of what next week would allow Aro to see the Gagliardo children. Caterina but nodded and Aro turned to me, noticing my confusion.

"The carnival, Carlisle! And here I thought our Venetian lady would drive you mad with her thoughts on the subject of such a party," Aro teased with laughter in his voice. Caterina stood and I with her but again her face grew serious.

"The village should be to cinders now and may be blamed on a kitchen, if you wish. I will try to find out more regarding the werewolves and their plans to help Anna," she ended her report. Aro nodded and then gestured that we may take our leave. I turned to give Catty my arm so I might escort her to her chambers.

"Please inform me or Caius if you find anything further, Caterina," Aro said as he bade us goodbye for we took through the doors again and quickly did I lead my sister to her own chambers.

Once in the safety of her own rooms, in which Marguerite had already set a steaming bath in which for Caterina to refresh herself, I watched as the mask fell from my sister's face and changed to one of pure exhaustion. I did not wish to deter her from her bath.

"I will take my leave then," I bowed to make as graceful an exit as I might.

Caterina's face turned from one of exhaustion, not that our kind can suffer from any true form of it, to one of frantic fear. "No, please dear brother, stay!" she pleaded with me. Quickly, I was once again upright and by her side, worried over this more vulnerable side, almost womanly side, to Caterina though I was never in doubt to her sex but rather her manners had always been more masculine with a gentle feminine aura to them. Again, she hung her head and whispered slightly, "only if that is thy wish, of course."

I knelt to her side, taking her hands into mine for I wished her to know the veracity of my words through my touch. "I wish only to help thee, sister for thou art most discontent. Tell me, if thou wilt, of what hath caused your current humor," I begged of her. I did not wish to see her in such pain for it caused me pain. Was it the sights of this night? It would seem odd if that were the case for Caterina hath seen nearly this bad before and withstood the visions before her eyes far better than I had; so why now it be that I seem to be better suited this night for the gruesomeness we hath seen than she?

She shook her head and such pain registered in her eyes that I knew not what to make of it for I hath never seen it before within her. She did cup my face as if a mother to small child who begs a question that the child cannot yet comprehend the answer to for too much innocence is still within the child and the mother wishes not to destroy the goodness there. "If I told thee of what thoughts were rampaging through my head at this very moment, I do believe thou would never speak to me again and disown me most completely," she said with a weak smile.

"Never!" I shouted to her as I held tightly to her hands. This only served to caused a half witted smirk to escape her dark rosed lips before leaning back and closing her eyes in thought again. Before I might be able to ask my question again, Marguerite came within the living chamber again and nodded to me in acknowledgement of my presence.

"Mistress, your bath does turn cold," the lady's made gently chastised but also served to remind her mistress of matters that I much doubted Caterina cared much about at the moment. A very small smile crept upon her lips as she slowly rose as I did rise with her. Her amber eyes turned to mine in pleading as I still held her hands.

"Do not leave me Carlisle. Stay. Take a chair and avert thy eyes if that is what thou doth wish but, please, do not leave," she whispered. I remembered when I first, though but in accident, walked in upon her bathing. I was horribly embarrassed and quickly turned around to leave only to hear Caterina laughing uncontrollably from her water closet. I found out in her day that many places had public baths and bathing houses so for anyone to see you without a stitch on was nearly normal in her mind. Since then, she hath placed a bit of sweetened leather above the tub once she doth get in so that I need not have fear of seeing anything that I shouldn't of my own sister, she told me in a most teasing manner.

I kissed her head and let her go to her bath in which I would follow to such room a few moments behind for I did not wish to leave either with such horrid images still fresh within my mind. I did fear that if left to my own empty chambers in which my thoughts might be allowed to echo on endlessly, that I would never wish to come out due to any fear of seeing such a blood bath as I did this night again. At least with my sister and her maid in an arm's reach, I could distract myself from myself and not let myself wallow into melancholy.

Once I head Catty slip into the water of the basin, I knew it was safe in which to enter, eyes averted to preserve her modesty though she thought little of it given her human life but still I was determined to treat my sister as the lady I knew her to be as much as she would let me. I heard her voice carry to me in the living chamber, announcing that it was all well and good for me to enter anon and silently, I took a chair and brought it into the room where she was so that I would not simply stand about in the corner as some horrid lurker with my eyes downcast the entire time. I closed my eyes, knowing well the layout of the chambers in Caterina's apartment within the castle and placed my chair facing back of the basin so I would be close to her but not see her in such state of undress.

"Now, Carlisle, this is folly, verily!" she stated as I entered and placed the chair. I smiled given that her voice now sounded her own and not the odd demure one I had heard earlier and of which did give me fright.

"Catty, it is not folly to protect thine modesty for we have been over this again and again," I told her as I took my seat and opened my eyes, staring at the wall. Yes, it was a bit of silliness but of this folly no harm could come and I would not have images burned into my mind that I shalt never be able to get out. I have long since learned that our kind forget nothing including that which they wish they were most able too but all things stay within their mind which I have found of great use upon my studies and to further my research of medicine.

"Thou be simply most fearful of seeing me humbled and not being able to get such an image of thine sister out of thine head, admit as such!" she sported me, kicking some water and getting my waistcoat wet in the back.

"Indeed! But I also was raised that even this," I stated as I gestured to the current situation, "be most improper." Caterina huffed at me and I didst smile for I knew that she could not win at this debate and that this debate was but one small matter to distract both ourselves form the greater matters that no doubt weighed upon Caterina's mind as well for the werewolves were helping Anna.

After a few moments of silence, Caterina splashed me again to which I smirked and moved my chair slightly knowing was still well within her reach for it was quite hard to be out of a vampire's reach when it came to such things. Such a movement served as nothing more than a way to show my displeasure at having the back of my waistcoat soaked thoroughly. It was only a few soft moments after this that Caterina did arise from her bathing, for I heard the water move slightly about her, and heard the soft footsteps of her made.

"It is safe for thine eyes, Carlisle, though I know thine eyes not to be as innocent as thou doth pretend," she sported. I turned to see my sister in a simple dress and shift, her hair soaked and made to look like blackened iron tresses that cascaded down her back.

"It is not for my own eyes that I do this, Catty," I told her again as she sighed and rolled her own amber eyes at me but did smile. She came over quickly and kissed me upon my cheek, the smell of strawberries and sweet cream intensified about her.

"Grand merci for staying, Carlisle. I do not wish to be alone this day. Wilt thou go with me to the seamstress for I need some thread and ribbons?" she begged of me and I could not refuse her for not only was it my brotherly duty to escort my sister within the city, I still had no wish to be alone either and this would be our way of forgetting our care; by focusing on the carnival and dressing for the occasion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little shorter than most chapters but hopefully not too bad. Next, Carnival! It's pretty much the 18th century now so Carnival? 18th Century? In Italy? Party!!!!!!!!! I think Carlisle needs a mask…..too bad pink elephants don't have the humorous connotations like they do today….


	23. The Ball

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to claim Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen clan, they aren't. Caterina is but the universe she lives in isn't mine either.

**Summary:** Carlisle Cullen stumbled across Volterra in the late 17th c. What he found there made him leave all of the old world behind after only a couple of decades.

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness! A review! Thank you! :-) And thank you for everyone who is reading this. It won't be too much longer until we get back to the post-BD storyline. And now, a little bit of fluff before the storm….

* * *

Chapter 23

Upon entrance to my chamber, after a good night of working along side Dr. Gagliardo, I found a suit of clothes upon my table in the center of my chambers along with a simple note in which the following was said:

_Carlisle,_

_I hope that you will accept these fine clothes for our ball this evening prior to Carnival. I expect to see you in the courtyard by sunset._

_Your friend, _

_Aro_

Casting aside the note, I picked up the fine coat to examine in more thoroughly and found it far too rich for my comfort for it looked as if a suit in which a high noble or even a king might wear and not that of a lowly doctor such as myself. The brocade was of a fine light gold, wheat, and silver in its weave creating the latest designs of leaves and branches upon its face. Along the opening of the fine coat was true copper embroidery, handsomely done around the neckline to the base as well as upon the turned back cuffs and pockets, all done with matching copper buttons of which each was a pretty pence within themselves and couldst feed a family for a week upon the price of it. Such a treasure I knew not of what to do with.

The waistcoat was even more extraordinary, with its cut also done in the latest of styles and done with both the matching copper but also silver embroidery upon the blue brocaded front, done in such a way as to catch the light and have it shimmer greatly in the lights of candles and other incandescence. The breeches were of the same brocade as that of the justacorps and done with a button to each cuff in matching to the coat. To finish was a lace cravat that was done in a most excellent hand with a blue ribbon in which to tie about the neck. Overall, the suit was the spectacular and not befitting of my station, no matter what Caterina and Aro may think on such things.

Placing the pretty suit to the side, I went about my studies in medicine, furthering my curiosity that Caterina stirred many years ago in regards to the inoculation practices in Turkey and other areas to the East in regards to the smallpox. I was curious to test the practice upon some within Volterra and see if the process did work here as well. It would be a wondrous thing to have smallpox be not a disease that gripped all humans with fear for its deathly waves that came upon the many countries had taken countless amounts of people for which no hope was given. The inoculation wouldst bring back hope and prevent the disease from spreading as it hath done in the past.

I poured over my books and notes, looking for the latest in research and studies for which I might learn more of medicine and help those that are so in need. Not a day didst go by within the castle halls that some of my kind would bring me a journal or paper for which I was truly grateful. All did seem to grow accustom to my habits and did not vex me upon learning of my profession but rather had joined Aro, Marcus, and Catty in furthering my studies for all had become curious, or so it did seem. I now was the proud owner of several copies of this bit of research or that book, all of which lined my shelves and tables for I treasured each one if only for the beauty of the gift itself rather than its contents.

For many hours did I pour over the literature before me whence I didst hear a small rap upon my chamber door, and turned my head in response to speak unto the person who wished entrance and give them my permission. No more had I but to say "Enter" when Caterina blew into the room as if some great gale wind pushed her, beaming most radiantly whilst she held a bit of lace and ribbon in her hands in her excited state. Placing my quill to the side and pushing my books and journals away from me, I turned and smiled back at my sister noticing how terribly young she looked as she almost tittered in place upon her stance but a few feet away from myself. "And to what doth thy happiness lay, dear sister?" I asked her teasingly.

She scoffed at me but her humor only turned ill for so small an amount of time I dared to think a human would not have noticed its turn. "Tis Carnival tomorrow, Carlisle! And tonight the ball!" Caterina stated as if this were some dream and she were but a girl of Bianca's age. Reaching for my hand, to which I gladly gave, she pulled upon my arm and forced me upright though I had no mind of it, Catty spun around causing me to laugh for the sight of her was quite amusing.

"There shall be dancing, music, games of all sorts!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes dancing themselves as she looked upon me as if a child looking upon an elder. It always amused me when Catty became excited at the masques and balls that were thrown twice a year as they would be in any other castle or manor of such esteem as that of Volterra for such events were expected in the fine courts of Europe and Volterra was to be no exception to such rule. Caterina, however, saw such folly as beauty and grace and would play her hand at cards or demand to dance with whomever she could get upon the floor – which did normally end up being myself, of which I did not mind- and fret upon her dress for a month prior to the event for she wished to be the most simple but the most elegant at the same time. I did not comprehend such a confusing paradox of simple and elegant till I didst see her dress at the first ball, about Christmas, in which the richness of the fabric set off her strand of pearls so perfectly that none could doubt her beauty and the rest of the ladies who spent their money upon the embroiders grew most jealous of Caterina's look. Few others could compare and I kept her close out of fear that some of our kind were less than gentlemanly to my sister.

"If there is to be dancing, I do hope that music shall accompany it," I teased her to which she growled lightly at me but did not look upon my visage for some other object had caught her eye. I watched as she picked up the suit that Aro had sent and her jaw did open a slight at the sight of it. She held it up before her and then moved it so she might gage how such a pretty piece of brocade might well look upon me.

"Carlisle, this is lovely! Such an expensive suit… Aro truly does like thee," Caterina breathed for she too was taken in by the beauty of the embroidery and brocade pinched between her fingers. Gently, I put my hand to the coat and forced it down so I might better see her face and force her to meet mine.

"Verily, but too much is it for a lowly doctor of no title and no linage," I told her softly so she might understand for I was not embarrassed by my roots but I knew better than to make more of me than what I was born into.

"Thou art my brother and thereby not just a lowly doctor. I care not that thou wert a preacher for the king's bastard when thou wert human. Thou art a vampire now and the same venom that doth flow through thine veins doth flow through mine making thee my brother and therefore none is too grand for thee," she stated to me in a most scolding manner as she placed the suit back upon the table and then placed her hands upon her hips while she did finish her vehement speech. I kissed her head and smiled upon my sister apologetically for I wished her not to be vexed at me.

Frowning at me she pointed to the suit again whilst looking on to me. "Thou shalt wear it for Aro did demand of it," she told me simply. I sighed and shook my head at her for I would feel the part of the fool in such pageantry that I was not deserving of.

"I am not made of the stuff to go against the wishes of both the Volturi and particularly not that of my sister," I gently teased her. At this she nodded with a smile and pulled the lace and ribbon that she had entered with back into her hands for she moved as if to leave my chambers again.

"It is but a couple of hours till the ball's start. I shall meet thee in my chambers?" she asked, her excitement from earlier returning into her humor.

"I shall be there," I told of her and to this did she turn to leave with but a kiss to my cheek in exiting. Prior to her leaving, did she quickly turn to me and smile most grandly.

"Thou shalt dance with Grede tonight for I do believe she fancies thee," Catty stated and, before I might get to interject, she left with only her laughter in her wake as I moved to close my chamber doors. Grede was lovely but not of any type of woman that I did find to be compatible for marriage for she seemed to not have any inner strength in her quite resolve that did not seem to make for a goodly vampire, if there was anything that did make for a goodly one at that! Too much of a wallflower was she without dreams and hopes of her own that she had expressed to either myself or to any that I had spoken with other than her hope to find a mate. Even others who held the same hope did have other pursuits and sports that kept them busy from time to time but none had Grede. I suppose I might spare a dance with her but there were others to whom I wished to take upon my card for I found Matilde far more intriguing in that she had lived her human life in Wales but fifty years pervious to my own birth and did love to hear of the country prior to my own time for I had traveled to Wales once but it was during my time as a vampire and not as a human.

A half hour prior to the start of the ball did I dress in the handsome suit and threw on my wig as was the fashion before setting out to escort Caterina as well. Along the hall were still many of our kind in their various groupings and I saw many a lady look upon me in such a way as to make me wish to blush if I still had such abilities given their flirtatious fan waving and eyes. I did my best to ignore most of them but a few of the females of our kind were far too lovely for me to ignore and I graciously nodded to them in greeting as I made my way to Catty's chambers.

Upon my knocking of her chamber door, Marguerite answered and smiled upon me as she did look over my vestments in a way that reminded me of my discomfort upon wearing such garments, but did so let me into the living chambers before fetching her mistress. I sat in wait in one of the chairs that Caterina had lain about; wishing for my doctor's hood more than these silken slippers and brocaded justacorps for it would feel more natural upon my head and about my shoulders than these things of finery.

I stood when I heard the familiar laughter of my sister prior to her opening the door from her bedding chambers to that of the living chambers, and gazed in her direction. I saw not the manteau and fontange upon on her as was still currently the style but a full court gown in a reddish copper velvet with a sapphire about her neck. Upon her head was her hair curled and accented with the newest in court fashion known as _guepes_ and _papillons_ in which the jewels and silks brought out the copper and iron black colors of her hair in which to further match her gown and bring ones eyes to look up on her perfect features in her visage rather than at her clothing. But one blue ribbon, similar to the color of a turned copper, snaked through the curls upon her head and rested in a neat bow on top of the pile of hair and jewels to which only further served in showing her beauty. I did not wish to escort her, afraid that a man with less than kind thoughts might take her though I knew her to be far too strong for any such nonsense and not to be so innocent as to fall for any tricks that the male of our species might pull upon her. She twirled before me and smiled as her skirts fluttered back down to the floor. "Doth I look most pleasing?" she asked of me.

"I shall worry upon thee all of the night for I think many a man may have unbecoming thoughts upon seeing thee and I will but pray that such thought be not turned into actions," I told her sincerely to which she laughed again and quickly made her way to my side to take my arm.

"Then it is for good that thou art my escort and may beat away any that act improper towards a married woman," she sported back. I kissed her upon the cheek prior to our leaving her chambers and making our way to the courtyard for I had not time to properly greet my sister earlier and wished to make up for such a slight. She smiled on to me and began our journey through the halls of the castle to the courtyard in which the grand Ball would be held in a most magnificent fashion as it was each year. I could already hear the fireworks above the castle in celebration of Carnival which only made Caterina's steps all the more faster for she did love the colors and the lights of such things.

As soon as we burst through the archway and into the courtyard, Catty took a step to the right so we might be out of the way of any others that might wish to come this way and she gazed upon the sky tittering with delight when one of the rockets did explode in the air changing to golden sparkles above the courtyard. I smiled at the beauty of the sight and then did look about the open garden to see who else might have come as of yet to the ball. I noticed a great deal of our kind, all of whom I knew, walking or dancing within the confides of the walls to the softly playing music from a small group this time in one of the corners of the courtyard.

Many greeted us and after a half hour of such greetings did Catty push me to dance with one of the ladies in the courtyard to which I did oblige her for the lady she pushed me toward, forcefully, was quite lovely and I knew her to be a gentle soul as well so of this demand to dance did I take such duty lightly. For many hours did I spend my time either dancing or talking with others of my kind at this gay event that would last for a good fortnight if not longer and hence why I did hunt the other day so I would have no reason in which to leave.

"Carlisle!" I heard Aro cry and took notice of Sulpicia, his wife, by his side and quickly bowed to her though Aro did laugh at me. "That suit does do you well, my friend. I should have another made for you," Aro stated as he inspected me as if I were a statue or some other collectable. "In blue and silver, I think. Yes, those are your colors," he mused unto himself.

"Your gift is most generous, Aro but much too princely for one such as me," I quickly told him in the hopes that such thoughts as another suit of such caliber might be put out from his head. I knew such hopes were in vain as I was learning upon my many years here now in Volterra but it went against my nature not to try and dissuade him for, although I did have a liking for the finery, such embroidery and silks made me feel as if a peacock, put on for show, rather than a doctor. If he, and Catty for she is not innocent in this by any such means, would but allow me to wear finely cut tailored garments without all this ornamentation, I would be pleased but neither seemed to wish for anything short of pieces of artwork arranged about my shoulders.

"Nonsense, dear Carlisle. You were made to wear such elegant garments," Aro said wistfully and finished is appraisal of my vestments upon my form. "I do hope that you are enjoying yourself this evening. I saw you dancing with Matilde earlier," he chuckled and indicated subtly that he wished to know if I had any affections towards Matilde other than those of friendship. Although I was greatly affected by the beauty of many of the ladies that had passed through Volterra over the years, none touched me as I believed to be needed in choosing a mate and was slowly giving up the hope that I would ever find such a person. Instead, my thoughts sometimes drifted to the very far reaching possibility of creating my own family someday since I was raised by a single father I saw no harm in such things, particularly in regards to the possibilities of a teenage vampire. However, any such turning would I only do if the person in question had no chance to life and I knew myself in control. My control over the bloodlust was not to a degree that I would think myself able to turn anyone in any near time; but when one has forever; such thoughts of fancy are easily put aside for another time.

"The ball is quite a lavish and grand affair," I answered him truthfully for I knew not how else to answer the unspoken question that lay between us. To my delight, Grede of all vampires was my savior in her odd colored manteua and overly done hair, for she came over and bowed to Aro as well as Sulpicia who had kept her silence during the short conversation, and instructed Aro that Caius had called for him.

"Ah, then I shall see of what he may need. Please enjoy yourself, Carlisle," he told me as he glided past us along with his wife and went in the direction of where Caius was sitting in the courtyard. In thanks, did I dance with the girl before setting out to find others that I wished to speak with. It was not long before I was pulled aside by Felix who grinned suspiciously at me for I knew not what one of the guard might want with one such as myself; a mere visitor still within the halls of the heart of our vampire world.

"How are you at cards?" he asked in his native Italian to which I was most surprised.

"I have been known to play a hand or two," I answered curiously for I knew not his reasoning.

"Come. Caterina said you'd join us," he chuckled before leading the way to the halls for which I followed since it had been a good few hours now since I had seen my sister. I saw in one of the rooms, set up with hundred of candles all flickering and light cascading out of the doorway from which laughter also exited. Upon our entrance, I saw my sister's beaming face as well as the faces of some of the other guards for whom were never truly off of duty. Catty patted the chair near her to which I took and gazed about the room which glistened as if it were made of gold from all the candles that lay about giving us more light than even a human could need to see about. Another lady sat across from Catty while Felix took his seat across from me and two other gentlemen sat at our table.

"The opening bet is fifty," I heard one of the gentlemen state to which I raised an eyebrow for such a price was quite dear and I began to wonder what I had gotten into. Catty leaned over gently and whispered so lightly that I could barely hear her and knew that none of the others could. "Do not worry, little brother, for I shall cover thee if any dept thou doth incur," she told me before straightening her posture and watching as the hands were dealt.

It was not long before the bets became so high that I was in doubt as to whether I even had such amounts saved for I was not altogether worried over such monetary issues but did not wish to be indebted to anyone over a game of such sport so I was to fold and not worry upon my losses of current though it was a grand sum, such a lesson it should teach me as well. For gambling was a vice though harmless went done purely for sport and not for greed but such sport did cost me and I feared that my plans for the Americas would be put on hold for a few more years given that some of that money was to pay for my passage. Before I could fold however, I noticed one of the gentlemen eyeing my justacorps most readily.

"How much for you to place that into the pot?" he did ask indicating my coat.

"All you have already bet plus another 100," Caterina answered for me easily. The gentleman did consider this, much to my surprise, for already a handsome sum lay within the pot and with all the bets together, the pot was now worth enough in which to gain me passage tomorrow if I so wished it with enough left over to purchase whatever I might need in the small cities that now lay upon the coast. I wouldst not be surprised if enough lay there in which to buy a home in the new world within such a city rather than traveling about the country as a nomad; such as I did prior to my existence here.

"Done," the other vampire stated easily as he pushed the money for the justacorps to me. I was so surprised by his action that it took me a moment to collect myself and remove the coat, showing nothing but my shirt, waistcoat, and breeches which was rather unnerving. I placed the justacorps upon the table and Catty further pushed the payment for the addition to the pot towards myself. With such funds, I could easily buy a new coat every day for the rest of the year and still have a good bit left over but I knew I would instead spend what I could in my profession for the money would be better spent in helping rather than on material goods that were only meant for pure vanity.

Again we went around the table until one of the gentleman called for the cards to which we all showed them. In this hand, did my own sister best us all, and she greedily hoarded the pot with such abandon that I laughed at her and no longer cared about any funds I might have lost for the look upon her face was well worth any price I might have paid. Rather than taking the money, she stood and placed on my coat about her shoulders and gently swept the rest of the coins to the side once she had the justacorps on. It went well with her own robes of court and I did hear some grumbling from across the table regarding her win but chose to ignore it.

"Congratulations, Catty," I told her to which she smiled happily at me. Only a couple more hands did we play before Caterina asked me to escort her back to her room so she might finish her masque gown for the evening that was coming. We said our goodbyes though the gentleman that had wished for my coat was still disgruntled over its loss to my sister from whom I was assured to get it back, and I escorted her back up to her chambers.

"Good day, Carlisle! I think thou shalt go to the Gagliardo's for a bit this early morn and then back to the castle?" she asked of me. I shook my head in answer to her as I pulled my wig off, no longer wishing to wear the insanity of such fashion though I could see no end to it.

"Nay, but prior to the Carnival this evening shall I go. For now, I shall study if thou wilt give me my coat back," I asked of her.

"Tis my justacorps anon for thou did lose it in the bet," she said haughtily as she fingered the fine embroidery of the cuff. To her answer was I shocked for, though the coat was much to fine for me, it was a pretty piece and a part of me was loathed to have lost it. I had held hope that I was to win it back from the game but was relieved when Caterina won it for I thought surely my sister would hand such back to me since she had no petticoat of which to match it with and wear in a formal hunting style as many of the ladies had taken to the more masculine fashions. But to her, I knew I had no answer for she was correct in her assessment that she did win such and that it now being hers.

"It does better suit thee but what shall I tell Aro of such a fine frock now gone?" I asked more of myself than of her. To this didst she laugh.

"Thou should have thought of that before loosing it to a bet. If thou didst not wish to place it upon the pot then thou should hath stated as such prior to taking off the coat and allowing such a bargain to be had for now it is mine and not of thine," she told me.

"Catty!" I exclaimed for I knew not of how to take her sporting of me when I was greatly troubled now over what I thought to be my own vanity for love of such a material object and the guilt over committing such a sin as to loose a precious gift in nothing more than mere sport. I sighed, wishing only to better myself and thinking that just punishment was seeing my own sister parade around in what was my own coat prior to my misdeeds.

Caterina laughed at me and kissed me upon the cheek as she watched my facial expressions as I mulled over my mistakes this night and would force myself to be more careful than carefree in a future time. "Go, study, dear brother and let this be a lesson unto thee," she said with such cheer and I was momentarily brought out of my thoughts and managed to smile at her for I would take her at her word and take such lesson to heart for it was not the loss of the coat that bothered me as much as the loss of the gift. If I had bought such finery for myself, though never would I do such a thing, and lost it within the card game, not near the guilt would I feel for no explanation would be needed as to its loss but with it being a gift, I did so dread any ill humor I might cause in Aro for I valued his friendship.

Bowing, I took my leave and went to my chambers to further mull over my actions this evening. I cannot deny that I did enjoy myself for the music, the laughter, and seeing that expression upon Catty's face were all enchanting within this evening and I was glad, for one, to be a vampire so I might never forget any of this.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The coat/justacorps will be something Catty and Carlisle will argue over forever. Honestly, you need to have siblings fight over something and what's more popular than one siblings favorite outfit that the other one took? :-) So this was the calm before the storm. I hope y'all liked it. It was a long chapter!


	24. Inside out

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Carlisle and all the Volturi were mine, Carlisle would have been Catholic. :-)

**Summary:** A grow darkness pulls over the civilized vampire world of Volterra in the 17th century. What does Carlisle Cullen discover in this age of awakening?

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much! I'm totally loving the reviews, the favs, and the alerts! I really hope y'all like the next few chapters. Hopefully it will only be two more after this one and then on to Morning Star; the sequel to all this!

* * *

Chapter 24

The excitement of the activities associated with Carnival was palatable in the air around me for I walked briskly towards Dr. Gagliardo's and could already hear the starts of the celebrations durst this cloudy day. I watched as games were played and many people laughed loudly in the air around me for the anticipation of tonight's events and those of the rest of the week were indeed great. I did but smile and nod gently to those that I passed as was polite but kept up my brisk walk unto my destination of the Gagliardo residence.

Upon half way through my journey, I felt an arm wrap itself around my own and realized this was most strange until I looked over at the person to whom the arm be attached to and smiled slightly. "Good afternoon, Catty," I said unto her but did not receive one of her quick witted responses as I was often use to. Indeed, no response did come from her that held on to my arm for a long moment till we came within sight of another road that was less traveled than the one we were currently upon.

"This way," she spoke to me in her lightly accented English which sounded more of a mixture of the older higher class accent of my youth and that of a daughter of Venice. I felt her tug upon my arm and pull me deep into the street that was mostly deserted for most of the people had made their way to join their friends within the main road and not lingered in these side roads nor elsewhere. Once we were far from the main road, Catty released her arm from mine and pulled back her fashionable purple silk hood so that I might see her face more clearly.

Her face was one of a soldier at first, a face I recognized now easily upon her vestige for I had seen it more than my liking. Though I did not wish to cause injury upon any other sentient creature, I did understand the need for such actions in cases such as Anna's for when such a creature doth give up on every moral ground and seeks to destroy rather than to survive, they become more monster than creature and should by the very word of God be destroyed. Therefore, I needed to accompany my sister during such times as she wore her face thusly for I wouldst not allow her to go alone if for nothing more than my own sanity; for to me, though she be a vampire and be instilled with the gifts as such, she was still a woman and one that was dear to me. What brother wouldst let his sister go to fight monsters and not at least attempt to help her despite her clearly having the better skills for such fighting?

"What has happened?" I asked of her as I placed my hands upon her shoulders to calm her, to bring her out of her soldier like state, for such hath worked many times before over the years.

Caterina looked down for a moment as if to decide and then looked back up at me, her amber eyes pleading with my own golden eyes. "Occuli, promise me thou wilt not go to the Carnival tonight," she asked of me. To this I was shocked and dropped my hands from her shoulders as I did look upon her pleading face for till this moment did I trow that we should all go together to join in the festivities.

"Caterina, what has happened?" I asked of her again, a bit more forcefully then I wished but as sternly as I might. I watched as she bit her lip for a moment in though and glanced away in frustration before answering my question.

"I hath discovered a bit of intrigue that may cause complications tonight. I do not think that any involved mean to cause harm to the humans but would thou please keep the Gagliardo's in as well? It would keep my mind at ease," she told me though not truly answering the question.

"What trick is to be played that would cause thee to be so undone dear sister?" I asked lightly as I resumed holding my arm so she may take it to escort her to the Gagliardo's. I wouldst not keep them away from the festivities lest I knew why such action was indeed needed. For, though I trusted my sister implicitly, I would need more than such talk of intrigue to pull the Gagliardos from the Carnival opening celebrations.

Caterina took my arm but let out a bit of breath as if she did sigh for I knew she did not wish to answer. Lowly did she speak but for my ears alone to hear, as if she did not think speaking in my native tongue wouldst be enough to confuse any casual eavesdropper. "The werewolves that call Anna their mistress plan to attack this very night," Caterina told me. I stopped this time and looked upon her incredulously for how would the children of the moon even begin to hath such numbers to form any type of strategic move against us? As Catty didst not look up at me but rather kept her eyes forward it was then I realized that the move may not be against us specifically and they would not need many to force our hand.

Anna was cruel but she was a cunning monster than knew of our rules and the bounty upon her head. I thought on Catty's words, both that the humans wouldst not intended to be harmed and that the werewolves would attack this night; for if anything would not bring harm to the humans but it be some intrigue that bring us out into the open… For what could do such thing in the night or upon a cloudy day? What action would cause our kind to reveal themselves?

"Doth thou know their plans?" I asked as quietly as I might though my voice did betray my fears that I held for I couldst not fathom any such means of attack nor did I wish to in truth but only needed such information so as to keep my human family as safe as I might.

Caterina nodded but did not say more. Rather, she looked at me with one of her softer glares so that I knew not to ask anymore. The next few strides that we took were met with silence of an uneasy nature for I would have the information as I needed it. Upon the threshold of the Gagliardo residence, I watched as Caterina's face went from a somber one to that of an easy smile. I often wondered how she could do such a quick change in her visage but found that if one doth think upon something that one hath thought in the past to be of an amusement, that such a change can occur upon thy face with ease. My current focus switched from the questions regarding the werewolves to that of the library I heard about in Rome of which I would have the pleasure of going to after the Easter celebrations in nearly two months time. Thinking about all the knowledge contained within those walls was exhilarating within itself.

Upon her rapping but twice, the door flew open and we both soon found ourselves with Bianca's arms about us as best as she could do. I laughed as Bianca, smiling, stood back and looked upon us. "Oh please tell me that you are going to the party tonight! The opening celebrations are to be grand. They are to have more fireworks this night!" Bianca said in such a hurried pace that I almost did not have the ability to understand her. I watched as she stood there before us, hands clasped in anticipation while her eyes did dance in her exited state.

"That is why I have come today, piccolina," Caterina answered. The expression Catty's face was enough to make Bianca's own visage change to one of whom had lost hope for she knew in that moment that she would not go. Caterina and I both moved further into the house in which I took off my cap and helped Catty to rid herself of her light red cloak before venturing into the living spaces. Dr. Gagliardo sat upon his chair in the living chamber with a book of some sort when he did see us and motion us to come and join him. Upon taking our seats, Bianca sat nearby with a slight frown upon her face though she said nothing all. Dr. Gagliardo took in our expressions and placed the book he had been reading upon a table nearby for it was clear that he his curiosity at the sudden change in humor through out the room was to form a question. However, before he might begin to find his words, Caterina spoke again.

"I will ask of you something that I know that Bianca may not like nor do I think Andrea will be most hospitable to either," Catty started into her pleading with the Gagliardos to stay within the confides of their home for danger would be within the walls of Volterra this night. I was not one for speculation unless such came from a source such as my sister for not all things are to be so trusted.

"We shall not go, will we?" Bianca stated with her arms crossed in a vexed position for she had been looking forward to such a delight as the start of Carnival for a good many weeks. I turned to her and tried to offer a comforting smile for I would much rather have vexed Bianca than one that was gravely injured.

"I fear not, piccolina," Catty began again. I watched as she did try to find her words and I thought to take such a task upon myself hoping to bring some comfort.

"Catty has told me that the… bad witch may be there this night and neither of us wish for her to come into your presence again," I explained to both the goodly doctor and his youngest daughter. Bianca shivered under my words and her eyes went wide with surprise as well as that of worry for both were her response to such events as those that had taken place lately.

"Stay within your home. Carlisle will stay with you and that should help to guard against any danger she may possess," Caterina quickly added. I looked upon her quickly realizing that I was to play the part of a guardsman, for though I did not mind such a task –it being one I would have taken upon my own instruction-, I realized I knew not what to do if faced with any true danger. I did not wish to cause harm to another but I would fight for my human family if it did come to such.

Looking back towards the Gagliardos that were assembled in the small living chambers, I spoke but few words. "I will protect you with all that I possess," I swore unto them for, with such words, did I mean to take action. None would harm the Gagliardos again.

* Aurora*

The sun had set a good hour ago and inside the house were Bianca, Andrea, Dr. Gagliardo, as well as myself kept. Seeing as both Lavinia and Sabina now lived outside the city walls, neither myself nor Caterina saw any reason in which to call them to the crowded city only to stay huddled within the chambers of their father's house. I kept a fire burning in the simple fireplace to provide warmth and light for the humans but also to have an easy weapon on hand, for fire doth harm all creatures 'cept one according to Caterina. When I asked for the exception to such rule, she but smiled and did not answer for she had many secrets that even with myself, her brother, she did not share; though many more did she share with me than any other in Volterra's walls.

I watched the fearful and yet exasperated expressions of which the family gathered before me did make. Andrea and Bianca were mixed into playing cards for such a game did bide their time whilst we all could hear the sounds of celebration far into the night. At such sounds even I did have trouble in wishing that I could attend and watch the pageantry that was sure to be in full regalia at the opening ceremonies rather than stuck betwixt four walls that the Gagliardos' called home but with one thought to the probable attack and the human lives that might get mixed in the way, then clearly was I brought back to my senses.

The sounds of something off, for no other words could explain what I heard, hit my ears first for the sounds were as if all celebration suddenly ceased but no cries didst I hear at first. Bianca stopped her game of cards as did Andrea; for the latter stood and the sound of such silence, once it had registered upon his human ears, and forced all others into silence around him. "Shh," he quickly whispered when Bianca's mouth did form a small o but no sound came from it other than a rush of air before she was to speak.

Quiet were all for a moment, fixated on the doors and windows to the front of the house as if one might see through the hardwood of the door or the fabric of the curtains in which to gain knowledge of the world outside. It was then I heard such a large explosion that I ran to the window at my own speed, for I no longer took the care I once did in that the Gagliardos knew that I was not of the same substance as they were, and thereby threw back the curtains. I couldst see but a patch of sky in the distance and the start of many sparks within it as well as hear a scream of delight followed by a knock upon the door. At first, I did not move to answer it till both Bianca and Andrea were by my side to see what they wilt. Dr. Gagliardo began to lecture both his children to stay away from the breakable glass for it would not be wise to be near such when the witch did come.

"God's teeth, Carlisle! I pray of thee, open the door," I heard Caterina utter and knew instantly that it was but her knocking upon it. I moved from my position at the window and answered the door only to see my sister in splendid brocade silks made into a coat such as many of the Turkish woman wear, fastened with gold buttons down the front and blue silk pants about her legs with shoes of such quality that the velvet slippers were not ones that should be worn upon the dirty streets of Volterra. About her head was a velvet hat with a red sash and beads flowing down it which did make her look as if a Queen and not an assassin. She gave me but a weary smile before coming through the door and looking upon the assembled humans.

"It is safe. She shall not come tonight," she told them in Italian to which both Andrea and Bianca easily rejoiced.

"Then we may attend the festivities anon?" Bianca asked excitedly. With but a nod from both Catty and Dr. Gagliardo, Bianca pulled at her brother to drag him to the world outside and watch the fireworks with the rest of Volterra.

Once the younger ones had left, Dr. Gagliardo looked upon my sister and addressed her, "What has happened?"

Caterina sighed and motioned for us all to be seated. "The bad witch cannot attack now and I am unsure if her plans truly involved Volterra at all, currently," Catty answered. I pondered what she meant but could not find the words to express my curiosity at her meaning. Under her breath, so that the goodly doctor might not hear, did she answer my unspoken question. "The moon is set and therefore the younger wolves are useless to her. More shall I explain later, if thou doth wish," she whispered softly before turning back to Dr. Gagliardo.

"So she shall not come for my children again?" he asked.

Caterina smiled at him and only offered two words in response, "Not tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Big fight scene in the next chapter. I really hope it will be as good as I hope because it's rather pivotal to the sequel.


	25. Dark Gray

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Carlisle and all the Volturi were mine, Carlisle would have been Catholic. :-)

**Summary:** A growing darkness pulls over the civilized vampire world of Volterra in the 17th century. What does Carlisle Cullen discover in this age of awakening?

**Author's Note:** Squee! Another review! I really hope y'all like this chapter. It's one of the ones I've been playing with since I thought up this crazy idea. I just hope I do the entire scene justice…

* * *

Chapter 25

Upon the setting of the sun, did I quick to my outfit for this evening for much did I miss of the opening ceremonies the day before. It were not the ceremonies, the pageantry, nor the games that I wished to see for those were to be repeated a thousand times in my existence and not much would change from one holiday onto the next, but it was the smile upon Bianca's face, the laughter of Dr. Gagliardo's voice, the flirting of the girls around Andrea, as well as Aro's tales he would tell, and Catty's laughter as she swirled and danced easily into the crowds. I wished to be with those I dared to call my friends and those that I even bolder still dared to call as my family for they all meant a great deal to me.

After the events of the night had proven naught, all had gone to the festivities to see the games, colors, and fireworks, for such entertainment was to be found encompassing all things that one could hardly look without finding one's eye trained upon yet another spectacle, each one more fascinating to the eyes than the past one. The only time I was not of a joyful disposition was when Caterina took it upon herself to torture Caius in what she perceived to be an amusing way. I do not think I shall ever have such images of her dancing thrust from my mind, even if I had been human, no matter how much I wished for such a blessing for it was as to see Salome dancing before Herod and the clear looks of sin upon the faces of the men gathered only made me vexed with all present. After she was done, laughing at the glaring Caius to which Aro joined in, did she take her place at my side; at which time I had spake unto her of such horrid sins but she only laughed more at me, kissed me upon the cheek and went to run off again to join in some other amusement; of this I did not let her.

The rest of the night had been filled with amusements, trivials, and the purest folly for which I was glad. Tonight, I prayed only that Caterina did not take to dancing again lest it be one of the simple country dances and not the vile Turkish dancing as she more than adequately displayed her skill at last night. There were times when I wished that Caterina had not been a courtesan as a human for no one could deny her lustful attraction but I had come to realize that to take away one element of a person was to take away the person and though I did not like the sinful aspects of my sister, I knew her not as anything else and would not want to change her from her current state.

Tonight, I met with Aro upon the balcony for last night had I joined him from this vantage to which the current court painter captured us gazing upon the chaos below. Aro had asked me to join him before intermixing with the humans in the merriment of the evening; thusly I did as he asked with much ease. Upon the balcony was but himself and two of the guard for which I was slightly befuddled for Caius and Marcus would normally accompany Aro whenever he did venture outside the library doors. "Aro?" I called out in greeting to him though I knew he had heard of my coming.

"Ah! Carlisle! How good it is to see you!" He stated as he turned and clasped his hands before him while moving as if upon wheels rather than upon his own feet towards me. "I do hope that you enjoyed last night? It was good to see the little human family of yours," he continued with a smile.

I bowed slightly, a greeting of a lesser to one of a higher class, for such habits were impossible to break though all had claimed I need not such formalities within this court. Within the court of Volterra, the Volturi had given me the honor of the court doctor though little needed my services within a court such as this except a rather extreme case such as the one of Claudio. From such cases did I learn of how our kind couldst be injured and did learn of which ways did heal for in reattaching a limb, a small amount of blood was required to ease any marks upon the body. These lessons were not ones I cared to learn other than they did help to teach me of my own kind and the further evils, as well as the good, of them.

"I did find most of the evening pleasant," I answered to which Aro chuckled. I stood and did try not to cock my brow at him for I did not comprehend what he found of amusement within my simple sentence.

"I heard of the little adventure," Aro stated with a warm smile and his hands clasped before him in such a manner as to make him look as if one of the statues of old if not for his papery skin and blood red eyes.

To his comment did I look at him curiously for no such adventure had I lest being in a house with three humans is now considered an adventure by any of our sort. Aro waved his hand at me so I might take my rest upon the seating of the balcony to which Aro did the same across from my own position. "You did not go with Caterina?" Aro asked of me.

To this I did become most still in shock for it seemed odd that Aro did not know of something so simple a fact and for this I was unsure of how to answer. If my dear sister had given him a story to which he believed, a feat that I did not think in her abilities for she would start to giggle as the person to whom the story was told would think upon it, then I did not wish to disrupt or to cause any ill humor amongst my family and friends. Believing that Caterina was incapable of lying and my own desire in which to tell the truth won out over any sin I might commit. "No, I did not. I stayed to guard the Gagliardo's in case of a return," I replied gauging Aro's expression carefully so I might warn my sister.

Aro did answer this with a slight "hmm" as well as his fingers tapping his chin in thought. After a few minutes I wished I were but a mind reader so I might know of what he did think upon and help to clear up any confusion upon this matter, but such things were not as things were. "Then, perhaps, it was her Marguerite that took with Caterina last night," Aro said suddenly, moving from his position previously into one more suited for a statue of Jove with his arms about the rests to either side. If it weren't for his smile, I might think him to be a vengeful god of old mythology.

"Perhaps," I answered in haste for my mind was too on his visage of a wrathful god of old and a small amount of fear made me believe that he might be vexed with me if I did not answer him. "I have not seen Marguerite of late," I further informed him. I did hope that none of this was information that Caterina hath not already given or was to give and I wished to speak with her greatly.

"She does seem to be out quite a bit lately," Aro chuckled clasping his hand before him. "Mayhaps I should get our dear little assassin a new lady in waiting. We can't have our lovely lady Venus without a maid to answer her door," he further teased. Of this, I was relieved for his humor was quite jovial in nature and not one to initiate fear. The fear I had felt slowly faded till I didst but hear a familiar voice echo from below within the crowd of humans and vampires alike, most unknowingly mixed by the humans' point of view.

"Carlisle? May I ask for you to join us?" Grede asked from below. Aro let out a full ringing of laughter upon seeing me wince though Grede saw it none for my face was not in full view of her given the balcony and flight betwixt us; of this I was grateful.

I turned and placed a placid smile about my face as Caterina had taught me over the years for help within the situations I would undoubtedly come across as a doctor. As I gazed down, I saw Grede and two ladies whom I didst not know for many were new for the parties associated with Carnival this time of year. "I shall be down promptly," I answered her for I knew not how to lie in cases such as this. "Tell me, have you seen Catty?" I asked and inwardly smiled when Grede's face fell for but a second at the mention of my sister. The rumors still flew that I was more lover than brother to Caterina.

"No, but mayhaps if you would not dally, then we might come across her together," Grede stated with a wave of a fan that she did not have need of for our kind did not blush. I was barely in containment of my ill humor towards her for she saw me as nothing more than a prize in which to be won and not as a man of her affections, but kept my visage as glad as I might.

"I shall be down, anon," I stated with a heavy heart but I could not think of a way out of such a situation for none did seem to present itself to me. I had wish of going to the Carnival and was to make my way there after my brief discussion with Aro so to delay would only be due to my own wants of not wishing to be in Grede's company and hoping for another's instead. Such behavior was not becoming of an Englishman and not in accordance to that of God's laws so I would instead carry this small cross and mayhaps learn that there is more to Grede than a woman that wishes for nothing more than her hand to be someone else's.

I followed my feet and made my way to Grede who greeted me enthusiastically with a kiss upon my cheek making both the other ladies in her company laugh softly for this did shock me. I could think of no reason that Grede might be so forward with me but I remained as chivalrous to her as I might for I would never wish to hurt her in any manner so I walked her to the center and awaited the beginning of the fireworks again.

I did not pay much attention to the conversation that Grede did attempt to have with me for I knew not of the latest in court gossip but only nodded and voiced any opinion when such seemed warranted. When the fireworks started I heard a sound of delight and felt her arm leave mine only to be replaced a second later with a different one. I heard Grede growl lightly before I was able to turn my head to gaze at the one that had taken her place by my side. Caterina shot Grede one of her more fearsome glares that I didst ever see and Grede immediately backed off. She looked at me longingly and I merely returned such a visage with an apologetic one for I was sorry that she felt any pain due to me thought I did not have any feelings towards her. With that casting glance, did Grede leave with her company, both of whom glared at my sister; at this did I instinctively hold her arm tighter to my side.

Caterina laughed and she looked lovely in the playful shadows of the briefly illuminated night whilst she wore another Turkish coat about her and pearls upon her head. "Do not worry for me brother. It is thee that I worry for," she whispered to me in my native English. To this I smiled for I knew love if only that of a sister to a brother, love it still was, and that plus my own love of medicine was enough for me; Grede did not have such things or she would not look for it elsewhere in the eyes of any man that hath cast a glance her way.

As the fireworks continued overhead, I took notice of Caterina's face for all laughter had ceased and no longer did her eyes seem alight with joy. It had been no more than a couple of minutes and in wonder of what could cause my sister's mood to change so rapidly, I followed her gaze and saw a man standing upon one of the city walls wearing but a gray cloak that encompassed him so wholly that I couldst not see any else; his face hidden in the shadows by a mask and his hood. All I could see was a small silver cross that hung about his neck that had but four stones of turquoise about the sides and a blood red ruby for a center, making it look most Spanish in origin and recalling that I had seen such before. I thought back quickly and realized that such a cross had belonged to the first werewolf that I didst lay my eyes upon; the one that tried to attack Lettice, the one that Caterina did save me from.

Quickly, Caterina and my own eyes met as I suddenly realized who it was that had caused all joy from her face to leave and be replaced with worry. From the side, I couldst make out another gray cloak, whom did seem to stop and talk to the first one upon the wall. "Carlisle," Catty whispered to me in worry but her eyes told me all I need to know for it was clear she wanted me to run. I barely took any notice as I thought I saw Caterina nod to the gray cloaked figures, given that Bianca had thrown her arms around me at that moment.

"Carlisle! Caterina! I am so glad that you are here," she stated with such happiness that I did not recognize it for what reason was there for such joy when it was clear that tonight be the night in which the werewolves of Anna wouldst attack? I looked to the young girl in my arms and held her protectively against me, now fearful of what may become of her. Immediately, the girl recognized our moods and struggled to catch a glance of what she may in my arms.

"What is it? Is the witch back?" Bianca whispered so softly that a human would not have heard it in the jovial uproar of the crowd. She held tighter to me in fear, for such was a natural response for her in regards to the greater threat of Anna, and I did gently brush back her hair. Andrea came upon us and saw the sight before him, forcing the smile from his lips without a second hesitation, for he knew that not all was well. Before he couldst voice his questions, Caterina moved towards him so he might hear her words.

"Take your sister to the house and do not open the door unless it is myself or Carlisle, do you understand?" Catty stated in the manner of a soldier giving an order but Andrea nodded in understanding whilst reaching for his sister. Begrudgingly didst I hand over Bianca to her brother for in what Catty had stated did she imply that I was not to go with them and I was to stay with her for the moment at least? Andrea took his sister and my heart crumbled at the sight of a tear in Bianca's eye as they did whisk their way through the crowd in the direction of their home.

Caterina turned towards me, the lights of the torches around the walls to help illuminate the walks so that the humans might see their steps glittering off her bejeweled head and making her look like Artemis in her current state rather than the goddess of love; for hers was a face of war. "I wish for you to go to Caius. Tell him that the wolves are about to attack," Catty stated. I looked to the wall and saw the gray cloaked figures no more. Caterina took my chin in her hand to force myself to see her face so she might know what she could in my eyes. "Go, now," she said softly but firmly to me that had been so easily distracted.

I did not wait for more but took to the castle at a quick human speed, to frightful of breaking any rules despite the danger that might be coming for I did not wish to cause any unneeded alarm if we might get the humans out of the way unknowingly; for I did recall that Caterina stated the wolves only wished to attack the Volturi and not hurt the humans. To this I was grateful for though I loathed the idea of my friends in pain, the humans should not be harmed in wars betwixt the supernatural.

It was but a minute till I was safe in the castle walls and went to find Caius so I might deliver the message to him. As I passed by the open doors of Aro's library, I could already hear the screams from outside for such a fight had already started in the minute it took me to get to such point. No longer did I fear of revealing my nature, for as I ran now to the balcony in which to oversea such chaos I did see many of my own kind, including that of the guard, showing their natures in a fight betwixt vampire and werewolf.

From the balcony did I jump into the chaos below for I would defend what I could and only wished to make it to my sister and defend her as well as get as many of the humans to safety, out from the plaza, as was possible. The second part of my thought quickly took precedence for the humans were weaker and knew not of what to make of such monsters as their eyes did behold.

To a pathway, did I make it, and find a family, frightened as they were, hiding from the vicious fighting going on behind myself. I tentatively allowed a hand to reach for them "Come," I begged of the family of five that was too close to the plaza for I did not wish for any to come to harm. The father of family stood up to me and swung a piece of a wooden beam at my head to which the beam only shattered and the father's eyes filled with fear. "Please, you must leave. If you would follow me," I pleaded with him.

An arm flew through the air and fell next to the father and my own feet for both of us glanced at it as the arm, of which did clearly belong to my kind, began to crawl back to the center of the fighting. The father's eyes became wider and nodded to me as he took in the scene behind me. He ushered his wife, who held their youngest at her breast, as well as his two older children out. I pulled the eldest child, not more than six years of age, into my arms as the father carried the middle child with one arm and held his wife with the other. I pushed the family through the edges of the plaza, earning myself a scratch or two upon my back as I shielded them as best I could. The venom that the werewolves carry in their claws is slow to act and might make one feel as if tired but for now did I ignore such symptoms for it was the venom in the teeth that were of concern from what I understood of such things.

I pulled the family into another street and carried the eldest child easily towards the only home I knew, that of the Gagliardo's. "Open. Tis Carlisle," I shouted as I knocked on the door. I put the eldest child down and returned him to his mother and father for his mother wept upon her husband's shoulder but the father looked upon me with apprehensive thankfulness.

The door swung open and Bianca threw her arms about me again, weeping as she did so. Dr. Gagliardo stood behind her and nodded to me, relief clear upon his face, before turning his attention to that of the family now behind me. "Come," he ushered the family inside to which they did so quickly for they knew to fear me if my human family did not. Dr. Gagliardo looked upon me with kind eyes, only once glancing to his daughter who's tears soaked the front of my shirt though I cared not for such things but only was gladdened to have Bianca were she was safe. However, I knew this not to be the case for all and knew I needed to get back to the plaza so I might help others to safety.

Placing my hands upon young Bianca's shoulders, gently I pushed her back to distance myself from the girl's tight hold upon my form. She gazed upon me with her tear stained cheeks, her eyes glistening with her unshed tears before slowly dropping her arms and running to her father's awaiting ones. Silently did Dr. Gagliardo nod to me as I bowed to him before he shut the door and locking monsters such as me out of the house that held the humans in some safety.

I ran at my speed to the plaza, arriving in far less than a quarter of a minute the place where the fighting still carried on. I saw wolves tearing into the flesh of my fellow vampires and my ears did hear the sounds of which were like two pieces of metal scarping against each other for such was the sound of the tearing of vampire flesh. I couldst smell the blood of humans wasted but the smell of werewolf blood intermixed with it caused only revolution and not the bloodlust to settled within me for it smelt tainted with the raw silk or wet dog smell of the werewolves. I only kept breathing do to the discomfort that not breathing hath caused me in the past given than not smelling about me is to cut off a sense that I have come to highly regard.

Before my eyes were bits of fur and streaks of white for both werewolf and vampire seemed to be all that was left. As I didst turn my head to scan for any I might know, for any that may need assistance in this unlinding battle, I saw two golden eyes start back into my own thought the face was covered with a mass of fur. I heard the wolf growl as he gazed upon my visage and I did take a step back as was my nature at the time before he jumped towards me with the grace of an animal but the strategy that only a man couldst bring to bare.

Quickly did I move to the side, my shoulder to a nearby wall for I had little wish to fight if such could be avoided and only had a mind of which to help any of my fallen kind as well as to keep to the hope that my sister was not among them. The last part was only a thought that had briefly entered my mind upon seeing the damage and destruction within the plaza and the bits of white flesh that lay intermingled with the pools of tainted blood; for what if such flesh had been my dearest sister's? I quickly banished such thoughts from my mind and held that she was a far superior fighter to any that I hath seen; for in such thoughts I couldst have faith that she was well. Despite this faith, did I still pray to God to keep her.

The werewolf had gracefully landed upon his feet as if a dancer upon the stage before turning his eyes back to those of mine. I only became defensive, not wishing to hurt the mad creature but also not wishing to become hurt myself for lack of fighting. He sprang at me as if made like a child's toy and though I tried to move quickly, he did manage to take at my shoulder as his claws cut through my justacorps and linen shirt to pierce my stone like skin. He did not seemed to be stunned by having jumped and hitting his head upon the wall at such speeds for which I was amazed and believed it to be a sign of such insanity for he did not acknowledge his pain thought the wall was clearly impacted by him.

The wolf growled at me again to which I answered with my own, allowing my true nature to take me for at least a small bit of time for here in the heat of the battle, little else could there be done. Again did he jump and again I moved, for such a dance did occur many times over until I realized that we had gotten far from the battle's main grounds and now both stood upon a deserted street with lights quickly being blown out in windows given that the humans hath heard our coming through our many growls and crashes. The werewolf began to change his tactics now, so far from the battle field, and circled me with his eyes never leaving my own. This time as he jumped he made sure to jump in such a manner that he was too close for me to move fully out of the way but also might twist his body so as he grab my flesh with his teeth. Knowing that he would get more than a few scratches from me this time, I watched as his face became that of a most evil grin, too stunned by his change in tactics as well as his venom working through my scratches, I had not moved.

Rather, had I prepared myself for an impact and for some pain to accompany his teeth tearing into my flesh though neither didst happen. Instead, I saw another grey blur, one of a fluid dark grey that knocked the werewolf I had been attacking to the ground with such ease that I knew not of what to think in that moment; for why would another werewolf attack one that had been battling with a vampire? As I watched the dark grey werewolf carefully circle his fallen comrade, I heard his growl lowly at the creature that was now badly injured. My instincts took over for a I saw a sentient creature in need of help and not an enemy in that moment and to the werewolf I had been battling's side did I kneel. The werewolf, whose ribs were clearly broken and was now bleeding of his most likely mortal wounds snapped at me to which I jumped back. The dark gray did seem to laugh at me though I knew not what else to call such sounds and it was in that moment that I recognized him for I saw the silver cross about his neck. I looked to him in shock and wonder for what reason hath he to save me from his own kind?

It was then I put some of the things over the years that had happened to me in any realm concerning werewolves together , for Caterina had mentioned, once she was sure of my mental silence to Aro, that she had a contact within the Children of the Moon who only wished for peace as much as I did betwixt all supernatural creatures, and did not find this war to be of any help to any at all when the cause of it was mostly forgotten. The dark gray had been growling at Lettice and Caterina stepped in to which he obeyed her silent orders, not running in fear of such a number of vampires as I had previously believed; he was also one of the ones I smelled in the forest so many years ago when I had hunted and came across two rapid werewolves, for he had been the one I smelt first before running into the other two; and it was he that gave Caterina the warning this night of the impeding attack upon Volterra. It was this dark gray that hath saved me.

To this I bowed my head and took notice that the werewolf I had been battling was struggling with his last breaths. "Grazie," I wished to the dark gray for I knew not what languages, if any in his current state, he might know so the Italian seemed appropriate enough for the time. All was quiet as the werewolf breathed his last, for none dared to make much sound. I silently prayed to God that his soul might be received by him for it was only his nature that governed him and not his head within such sin. As I concluded my silent prayers, I felt the dark gray push me with his nose to which caused me to look up. At this, he gestured to the night sky, yet further away from the battlefield and towards the city gates. I nodded to him and took my leave with but one more thank you escaping my lips for not enough thanks could be given for his help this night. And to the city gates did I run.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First, apologies on this taking so LONG. I had Costume Con this past weekend (fun!) so I was super busy. Second, I was going to make this one very very long chapter but I decided on two long chapters instead. The next part will be interesting. I wanted it all as one chapter but I'm getting well over 5,000 words here and I don't think people want to read 12,000 in one setting….especially not in pseudo 17th c English! :-)


	26. Traitor

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Carlisle and all the Volturi were mine, Carlisle would have been Catholic. :-)

**Summary:** A growing darkness pulls over the civilized vampire world of Volterra in the 17th century. What does Carlisle Cullen discover in this age of awakening?

**Author's Note: **Please tell me if you like/don't like this scene. I keep going back and forth on parts of it and I'm still not sure about my decision…

* * *

Chapter 26

Upon the gates to the city I came but stopped short at their opening upon hearing a noise from the south that hath caught my attention for I recognized it well given the howling. Turning, I ran to the source in which I did manage to see the werewolves fleeing the stony grasps of my kind for which many appeared to be injured. Rather than joining in the chase – for I wished to hurt none if all could be helped- I took in the sight before me as best I could stomach for it was indeed gruesome to behold.

The plaza now was covered in the blood of werewolves with bit of vampire skin scattered in such a way as to make the plaza below the clock tower sparkle in the flickering flames of the torches that still held above the high walls and onto the houses surrounding the square to which was sight of this most dreadful massacre. Little, as I did thank God, of the blood at my feet was that of any humans for I smelt only a small amount of it and prayed that most people made it out alive even if such living meant to know the terrible secret that had laid inside Volterra's walls for all the centuries.

For was this what Anna and the werewolves wished for; to expose the Volturi to the humans? And for what gain if there was one that Anna would wish of for those as curst as her often seem to have no wish for gain other than their own amusement. But what of the werewolves? Little did I know of their nature but in what I saw tonight for one did wish to fight and another wished to help; and in that did I guess that they were akin to us than apart in their temperaments for were they capable of rational thought if given time; such as our own newborns were incapable of coherent thought till they had come through their year? I knew I had too many questions that did run through my head and of no place in which to find the answers.

I walked into the plaza, noting the sickening sound of the syrupy blood upon the soles of my shoes as I went to inspect any damage to my kind as well as any injured werewolves that may be left. I found an arm and knew not of whom it belonged but wished to find the vampire so I might reattach it as well I could. As I stood, with the blood covered marble looking arm in my hand, another hand came to it and snatched it away. Looking towards the offending thief I saw Caius with a new mark upon his brow, both ghastly and open to which I was surprised for I could see the white of the bone of his skull.

"All of this is to be burned!" he told me angrily, throwing the arm into a pit of fire behind him with ease though it be many feet away from him. I stood in shock as I watched the deep purple smoke plume above the heads of those gathered about the fire looking most solemn.

"But such things can be reattached! We can save those that," I started but Caius interjected his own thoughts upon the matter before I might finish my own.

"They are contaminated with the werewolf blood. Such injuries will not heal. Only small cuts might be brought to some healing," he growled before turning quickly and running towards a crumbled wall. In the distance did I now see a group of vampires encircling what they could of the werewolves that were left. By their number and the bits of fur I couldst see about me in this mangled pit of blood and intestines that lay about my feet, I knew at least a few had escaped to which a part of me did breathe easier for the one that helped me I wished no harm upon. However, my relief was short lived when I saw amongst the bits of guts, blood, fur, and vampire flesh a small silver cross and a pearl covered headdress; for one belonged to a werewolf that had helped me and the other belonged to my sister. I thusly picked up both carefully and incredulously for how had both gotten to this place, though in my heart I knew. For both had gotten caught in the fighting and now, it was entirely possible, that both were dead. At this thought, a sound ripped the silent crackling of the bonfire and the river of blood; the sound was of me screaming. I fell in the puddle of werewolf blood, the headdress and cross in my hands, and wept.

I knew not the hour at which I came to realize a hand was upon my shoulder but only recognized that the sky was beginning to light for now had the aurora come to light the devastation around me. My mind once again became my own though still overwhelmed was I with grief at the thought of my sister, my dearest Caterina, dead at the hands of her own kind or that of the werewolves. That she was dead, gone, no longer living as our kind do live and that her soul hath departed this world, for I held that she did have one, and no longer would she tease me; no longer wouldst I hear "occuli" from her lips nor feel her arm about mine; no longer would I hear the rustling of silks nor the smell the soft perfume of the sweetest strawberries; for all was gone of this world and never to be near me again.

"Come," I heard a voice state that I vaguely recognized as Marcus and to this did I stand but it was a kinderly reaction and not a conscious one. I let Marcus guide me through the stench of vital organs now laid to rot in the night for hours allowing the sickening smells of acids and blood of the werewolves to play upon my nose. I knew not how to prevent such smells from assaulting me for my mind was too overtaken with grief in that moment to do more than go the direction in which Marcus did guide me with but a hand upon my shoulder.

"Don't breathe. It's easier," he stated and again I listen as more of a kinderly reaction than all else for I focused only upon the smiling face of my sister prior to this night and none else did I wish to see in my mind's eye. All of this was not what I wished to remember for such was the things of Hell, I thought as I clutched the headdress and the cross in my fist, only barely aware of not making either such thing have any permanent damage. I wished to keep both for the rest of my existence, as long as that may be in my present grieving state.

I had taken no measure of the time that did pass or the space through which we passed but only blindly did follow Marcus as he led me. My mind only barely comprehended that we did now were in the middle of the great hall in which the Volturi did convene and that I couldst now smell the freshly wafting smell of burnt fur and burnt vampire skin coming in from the outside. Marcus had moved me so that I might not be burnt with all else in the plaza and to this I did not yet know if this was as I wished for.

I took in that others were in close quarters to myself and pushed against me so that they might have a better view of whatever was to happen. I thought not on it till a somewhat familiar cry echoed through the chamber halls and my eyes snapped in the direction of the three stone thrones to which Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat. Upon the center grate stood Felix with another vampire firmly in his grasp. Her dark brown hair was highly disheveled and a bit was pulled out by the looks of her and her dress being all torrent. Her blood red eyes flashed to mine and I recognized the vampire, now upon all fours on the stony floor immediately for it was Marguerite that lay at the Volturi's feet.

Immediately did I start to think as to what might hath caused her to come to such as situation as she now found herself for upon the floor and so distraught was not of the Marguerite I knew. Quickly she made herself to stand before Felix could grasp her violently and pull her into position. Aro glided down from his throne, his face impassive as he went to touch Marguerite's face. She thought to run but Felix did grab her this time and hold her to him so that she did face Aro, pure fear upon her face. As Aro made his way closer, marguerite did the unthinkable and spat at him with the venom she had pooled within her mouth. A hushed response was all that could be heard with murmurs of disbelief through the gathered crowd. Such was not a thing to be done. Caius jumped to his feet but a flick of Aro's hand caused Caius to stay back. Aro took a handkerchief and whipped his face before he threw his palm to Marguerite's cheek which forced a sickening sound and I saw her head now atop her body at an odd angle which was quickly fixed by Aro himself.

All stayed quiet as Aro saw through Marguerite's every thought and every vision. His face was one of grim surprise for whatever he saw there he did not like but he spoke not until he removed his hand and returned to his throne. Marguerite was limp in Felix's arms as if she were but human and had fainted during such a test.

"She has aided Anna and the children of the moon. For such a traitor, only one punishment is fitting, I'm afraid," Aro said sadly. Marguerite cried out as was to speak when Felix slapped her this time forcing her into silence. Caius' face grew in delight at the mention of a punishment; what kind of punishment she was to receive I knew not and could not go to help her for if such an accusation was true – that she helped Anna- then she too was a monster and caused the death of her mistress, my sister, my Caterina.

A stone table was brought out to which both Caius and Aro went to. Three of the guard placed the vampire upon it's hard surface, holding her to it with their own hands as she struggled mightily against them screaming as she did so. I thought on to how traitors were dealt with in England, for all were slowly tortured, brought close to death many times before being torn apart by wild horses and their remains either buried in unconsecrated ground or burned. Many of the deaths that awaited traitors in England would have no barring on a vampire though the way Marguerite was held to the stone table reminded me of the gruesome tortures of my home that I had been fortunate enough not to witness and I had no wish to do so now though I found myself unable to look away.

Caius came to her side, nearest her head while Aro stood at her feet. She looked to Caius in fear and pleaded with him for mercy but none did he hear. Two other guards, those that had not held her down, quickly left as the Volturi approached the former lady in waiting to start a fire in a corner of the great hall. Caius smiled at Marguerite ruefully before lowering his head to her breast in which I heard two awful sound; one of which was Marguerite's screams and the other was the tearing of the metallic like skin of her breast. I turned away only to turn back when I heard another hush fall upon the crowd. In Caius' hands, to which he held up, was the stone, blood red, heart of Marguerite; her face now tortured in pain to which I looked away again as Caius through the heart into the fire in the corner of the room.

No more did I wish to see. No more could my eyes take nor could my own heart take for today I had lost too much. I left the great hall, pushing through the massive crowd of vampires, and found myself wandering the halls of Volterra once again. I paid no attention to where my feet did take me and only wished to silence the cackling of the fire and the horrendous screams from the great hall as Marguerite was slowly torn apart in her traitor's torture. Even though it was through her actions that my sister was now gone from this plain of existence, I could not find it within myself to wish such pain upon Marguerite.

Distraught with grief and pain, I found myself walking past familiar walls and only knew that the smells and sights of where I was going might alleviate some of what I was feeling though I knew not why. My fingers brushed against the stony walks when I didst hear a slight sound coming from the direction I was headed. Taking in my surroundings for the first time, I saw the tapestry of Pentheus being torn apart by the Maenads and knew precisely where I was for I was in the women's quarters again, near the chapel, in the place where I didst first meet my beloved sister.

I nearly fell to my knees again in such agonizing grief for the memories of her whispered "Ave Maria" that first day became so potent that I almost believed I couldst still hear her. Though I knew it not possible, I ran to the chapel and collapsed in the aisle betwixt the first pew but before the ornate cross and wept. I held my hands to cover my eyes though no tears would come out for it was reaction only and not of necessity. Here is where I first saw her and saw her many times after. If Caterina be not in her room, then here, praying upon her beloved rosary would she be and easily found if still in Volterra's confines. I could just barely make out the smell of sweet cream and strawberries in the chapel that was of her. Such as I smelt only softened my weeping a bit for I knew such a smell would not last long but in this minute did it make me feel as though she were there, still praying to God to help others for she had told me that she thought her soul frozen as well as her body at the time of her changing and thereby beyond help though she thought we still had them. So she prayed not for her own soul but for God to guide her to do what was right, and for God to guide others justly.

Slowly I stood, knowing not the time again, for it couldst have been days or mere minutes that past and of this I would know not, and came with a new resolve; I would find Caterina's rosary and keep this also for myself so that I would always have a piece of her in which to hold. For though the headdress was of hers, it was not her as much as her pretty little rose beaded rosary was; to which was so much a part of her that it hardly left her pocket. I only prayed she had left it, as she did oft, in her side dresser and not taken such a thing of value with her to the Carnival celebrations.

Quickly, I ran out of the chapel and into her chambers, thankful for my key for the chambers were barred and I had no wish to destroy the pretty wooden doors that so often greeted me over the past decade. I thought I heard a motion inside, so very slight, that I believed it to be of my imagination and not of any reality as I pushed the doors open and came into her chambers. I closed the doors behind me, fearful that her scent that so permeated the air wouldst escape and dissolve sooner than I wished it to, for never would I want this scent to leave these chambers.

Turning, I inhaled the air, for it smelt of her and I felt as if my sister merely waited in her dressing chambers whilst Marguerite hath gone to fetch her. At this very thought did grief begin to overcome me again but before I was fully gone in my misery, didst I hear a noise again, coming from the bedroom chambers. Anger swept through me at whomever would violate my sister's sanctuary, and to her bedroom door I rushed, swinging it open only to be utterly surprised by a pair of blue linen pants, a torn silk coat, and a head of hair that looked to be made out of every metal within the Earth's bounty. There, on the very unnecessary bed, sat my Caterina, weeping with her beloved rosary in her hands.

I rushed to her and hugged her about the shoulders as tightly as I could without hurting her, my heart feeling lighter with her in my arms for my sister was not gone from my sight. Even in this weeping form, I cared not for to have her weeping was to have her before me and this was all I currently wanted. As I held her tight to me I heard her confused whisper, "Carlisle?" she asked of me.

I smiled and looked down upon her perfect marble like face to which made her the envy of many women in Volterra; my smile only broadened when, after seeing my face, she threw her own arms around me and wept into my shoulder. "Thou should not be here. Twere better if thou had not seen me, if thou thought me dead," Caterina mumbled against me, hugging me tight. I pushed against her shoulders, shocked at her works, so I might look upon her face which she did hide from me.

"I thought thee dead! Does thou not know how much thou means to me sister? I think I would become like Marcus if thou were but ashes," I told her quickly. A small smile crept across her face before she went to embrace me again.

"Thou should not be that badly off. I have seen many other lose their coven members and they did find joy again in later years. It is only with the loss of a mate that one becomes like Marcus, or worse," she explained as I held her. I did not argue with her but doubted what joy I would have found if Catty was not there to tease me.

We sat there thusly for a while before she finally didst pull away and look at her hands in which the rosary had found its place. "Forget that thou hath seen me," she whispered as she stood. I grasped her arm, forcing Catty to turn to me and I saw such pain in her eyes, I knew not what to do. Slowly, I offered her her headdress and the silver cross that I had found. Her eyes flew open in surprise but she easily accepted both.

"What does thou mean to forget what my eyes hath seen?" I asked of her as she went to her dresser and placed the cross in her small trinket box. She did not move as she shut the box and held her hands to either side of the object.

"I need to leave here, Carlisle. I need the Volturi to think I am but ashes," she whispered. I found myself at her side again, forcing her to turn to me with my hands about her shoulders. When here eyes found mine, I only saw her conviction and determination along with the heart breaking sadness that lay in her now golden eyes.

"Why?" I asked of her incredulously for I knew not of any reason that Catty might need to leave. Was it the betrayal of her lady in waiting that Caterina thought of no other way to exist then outside the walls of Volterra. After my question, her eyes seem flooded with despair and pain, to such a degree that had she been human, the tears would flow unlindingly.

"Promise me, Occuli," she started and made sure that my eyes locked with her own. "Promise me that thou shalt not mention my continued existence to the Volturi nor to their guards," she stated. I nodded easily.

"Of course, dearest sister. But for what reason?" I asked of her to which she shook her head.

"Also, promise that thou shalt leave here. Go to America; make your fortune across the seas, and think not on these days," she stated as she reached back and unfastened her necklace. "Here," she commanded me, handing me the jewelry piece that would easily pay my way across the oceans when I was ready for such a voyage. "Take this and use it for whatever purposes you need. Just leave here and do not come back," she begged of me. I took the pretty thing in my hand, staring it a moment before looking back up at her as she quickly packed.

"And of thee?" I asked her to which she stopped her motions. "Will I see thee again, sister?" I asked her sadly. No word was spoken for a long while. She was still as the statue she looked to be carved of and I silently prayed that this was but a small separation and that I would see her again soon.

"My promise to thee, dear brother, is thus: I shall find thee in the New World amongst the colonies and see thee again," Caterina said softly as she came to stand before me with a slight smile. "It may be a while, a long while at that, but thee I shall seek out when such time is right and find thee," she stated, kissing me upon my cheek before going back to packing her bags.

"When thou returns to the chaos downstairs, thou wilt find many with foggy memories of this night. None of the humans shall remember it at all," Caterina stated as she held her truck in her hands and looked at her simple embroidered shoes. "It was Marguerite's gift, to make all forget. It was her last blessing she gave to make amends for her transgression against us all though she kept both mine and thine memories intact," Catty whispered and I heard her begin to weep again at the loss of her lady in waiting though Marguerite was a traitor. Again, I went and held her tight about the shoulders.

Caterina turned to face me again after a few minutes, her face twisted in horrid pain and anguish, but she was here and that was enough for me. "Remember, Carlisle, leave here. Do not stay more than another decade at the very latest. Leave tonight if thou can, but leave," she pleaded with me. I kissed her upon the forehead to seal my promise.

"I promise. I shall leave here for the Americas as soon as I think I am able," I told her to which she nodded. Slowly, she moved to her main chamber of which I followed her and saw as she dragged the truck unto her back. As she made ready to lead out her window, the same window I had been in and out of durst my many hunting trips with her, Caterina turned to me.

"Remember, above all else, Occuli, I love thee," she told me and within a blink of a human's eye was she gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Love it? Hate it? Unsure? Please tell me. I was thinking up about a million different scenarios for this one and it ended up writing itself this way. I hope it came out….


	27. Brave New World

Aurora

**Disclaimer:** If Carlisle and all the Volturi were mine, Carlisle would have been Catholic. :-)

**Summary:** A growing darkness pulls over the civilized vampire world of Volterra in the 17th century. What does Carlisle Cullen discover in this age of awakening?

**Author's Note:** I really hope y'all liked this story. I promise, the sequel will be a slightly easier read. :-) I'm thinking of either having parts of it in Edward's or maybe even Jasper's pov. Any thoughts on that? It needs to be one of the "kids" because otherwise there will be a lot of stuff going on that simply won't make sense.

* * *

Chapter 27

For the next ten years, I held myself to a familiar pattern that became almost instinctual to me for it rarely differed from it. In the afternoon would I go to the Gagliardo's, help with whatever patients there may be, stay the night there only to leave in the morning. Before the morning's light would I escape back to the castle and retreat to Aro's library in which I would borrow any new articles, pamphlets, or books he may have acquired within the small space of time or I had overlooked the day previous. These, I wouldst take to my own chambers to study only to return them prior to my journey back to the Gagliardo's house. Only a handful of times did I change from this.

Once was upon the day of Andrea's wedding and then again upon dear Bianca's entrance into the convent. Both were within the confines of the church which allowed me come out in the day so I could witness both blessed events to which I was grateful. Another time was upon the death of Dr. Gagliardo, who but two years prior to my leaving for the Americas went from this earth. A fourth time was the day I left Volterra and began my new life as I did promise my sister I would.

Upon that day, had I already begun my packing of but two wooden trucks in which I would place all my material goods, including that of my father's crucifix. As I rather hurriedly placed a bit of clothing, some bits of portraits and paintings I had collected and new were wound together into a protective case so I might frame them again when I reached my new home in the Americas, I heard a rap upon my chamber door. Quickly, I stopped my packing to open the door politely not knowing of who was on the other side for they were downwind currently.

My surprise was great when I saw Aro looking rather dismayed upon the threshold of my chambers for I had spoken of the finality of my plans with him but yesterday and had been speaking with him of my impending leaving for the past few months. I had planned to say goodbye to him after I had finished my packing and was curious to see what may hath brought him hither.

"Aro?" I asked of him as I blinked in curiosity for never had I heard of him coming to see one who is leaving upon his own volition. Most but gave a courtly goodbye to all the Volturi upon their leave durst the times of court, which was what I had planned to do as well.

"Carlisle! My dear friend," Aro replied with a sudden smile upon his paper thin lips. He glanced around my room to which I allowed as I stepped aside so that he might enter what would soon be another vampire's chambers. "I see that you are intent on leaving us, verily," Aro stated as he glided in, looking around thoughtfully, before his attentions again turned to me.

"I do hope this is not about your small difference of opinion on nature and bloodlust," Aro informed with a nearly sorrow-filled expression upon his face. If I was true, then I would admit that it, indeed, was a part of my long decision though my decision to leave had been long since standing; only the date to which such a trip would occur had been left to Chance and Fortune. Even then, Caterina had held her say upon such matters.

"There is more of the world I wish to see. It hath been more than a goodly two hundred years since the New World was discovered. I wish to see such with my own eyes and not rely on the accounts of others," I told him with conviction for it was truthful; simply not the entire truth. The entire truth was that I had grown tired of the near insults shouted at me when the subject of the bloodlust came into play for it had grown worse over the past decade. I had also learned all I could within this place for now I wished to go and study medicine on my own, to have my own practice, and to do so by my own means, for too long hath I been beneath the shadow of the Volturi. Over the oceans, their long arms couldst barely reach me unless I did something dreadful, which I would never consider. As much as I did still love my human family, and, indeed, enjoyed to company of the Volturi on most occasions, my curiosity at what lies over the oceans, at the freedom that existed only there, and my own need to once again see the one person I dared to call my sister overruled all sense and reason that compiled within my soul.

Aro chuckled at my revelation as to my reasons for my departure from Volterra. "I cannot stop an explorer from his discoveries," Aro told me whilst he shook his head in amusement. I watched him as he took but a step closer to me and gently placed a hand upon my shoulder, not to use his powers for he needed skin to skin contact for such measures, but in comfort for his next words. "always so curious. Your Caterina would have been quite amused by your accomplishments," he told me softly.

I took on my picture of grief for none yet knew that she was alive and I would not have either had I not gone to her chambers that dreadful night. Marguerite had been destroyed for her traitorous act of aiding Anna and the werewolves. I had come to find out how vile the act truly had been for Marguerite's lover was one of the werewolves that had attacked. I tried to think of her position for would any go against their mate in this place though their mate be wrong? I doubted such and could not find any way to be angry at Marguerite for her love of a child of a the moon –for I found it amusing in a way- but only anger that she would dare to follow the ways of Anna and the wolves that helped her. For those were the ones that committed vile acts and massacred entire populations for no more than sport. To that, my anger was directed. Others were more mortified that she would share her bed with a werewolf, or so it did seem over the years.

And what was but a few moments, Aro glided away from me to look out the window but not step into the sun. He clasped his hands together as he gazed, a smile upon his face. "I suppose that you will not come back here for a while," Aro stated. I turned to him and saw him smile as he looked upon my visage.

"I do…hope that you will find your life pleasant in this New World but I ask that you remember us," he continued on as Aro made his way for my chamber door. He stopped and turned to me, his voice once again going soft. "Also, remember, you are always welcome here despite your strange ways, strange one," he informed me. To this, I nodded and bowed as he left my chambers in peace.

Once he left me to go in peace as did the other two brothers that made up the Volturi Family; of this I was grateful. . The hardest goodbye was not to those that I might have chance to see again, as was the case with my vampire kindred, by to that of Andrea, Sabina, Lavinia, and my dear Bianca; for they I wouldst not lay eyes upon within this plane of existence lest they become like me to which I hoped such a thing would not occur.

Bianca cried and demanded that I get word to her no matter how for letters were not easily transported across the waters and to find a person that might bring such back to Italy would be nearly impossible to find. When I mentioned as such to her she shook her head and went to her pockets to pull out a worn letter of which I found curious.

"Nothing is impossible, Carlisle," Bianca whispered as she handed me the much folded piece of paper. I carefully opened it, surprised to see a familiar script that I had not seen in the past decade. "She told me not to show it to you whilst you were still here. But since you are to leave tonight," Bianca continued until her voice drifted off into the silence as I read over the finely scripted page.

_Dearest Bianca, to you do I send greetings,_

_I wish that I could watch you upon this day but know that you are still well within my thoughts, piccolina. Many years ago, one of my brothers thought it amusing to cut my hair. I kept the cut locks as a reminder to myself of my vanity and that nothing is forever. To you, I give these precious locks so that you may have something of precious value to me but of no monetary value to anyone else. Watch over and pray for my brother, good sister, for he will need your help and God's. _

_Love always, _

_Caterina_

_PS: If you would please, do not inform any one else of this letter. Tell only Carlisle, if you must, when he has left Volterra._

My thoughts were many at once for was my sister still within Italy or had she gotten this letter, now five years old, to Bianca in some other manner of which I knew not? I looked at Bianca with such shock for I knew not how to respond to such a revelation. Bianca's eyes did not meet my own. Rather, she stuffed her hands into her pockets and kept her face hidden so I saw none but her habit about her head. "I keep the locks she gave me with my own that I managed to grab that day," she whispered, slowly gazing upon me.

I watched carefully as Bianca pulled another small object from her pocket and held out her fist for me to take what lay hidden in it. I lowered my hand to be beneath hers and grasp whatever object it may be that was too given. When Bianca opened her fist, I saw a hint of gold flash before it hit my palm. Cradling the object in the palm of my hand, I saw it to be a memory locket, inside of which were two locks of hair braided together; one of which was the color I remember clearly of Bianca's and the other a faded but still recognizable version of Caterina's. I looked back up at Bianca and caught her blush as did Sister Marie Philippa who looked at me angrily and came to break up our little conversation in the courtyard.

"Grazie," I whispered as I looked on to the object again in my hands. Bianca nodded once, her face still downcast as Sister Marie Philippa approached us.

"With this, you may have a piece of both your sisters with you at all times," Bianca whispered. At her words, I felt eternally grateful to her and cared not that the more authoritative nun stood so closely by as I closed the distance between us and hugged my Bianca fiercely. Sister Marie Philippa gasped but I also heard Sister Justina not to far from us.

"Oh tush, Sister Marie. Carlisle is her brother and saying goodbye to one's relations is hardly against God's laws," Sister Justina reprimanded her. I hid my smile, which was easy to do, given my knowledge that this would be the last time I would lay eyes upon Bianca's face in this existence. I broke from her and said my goodbyes once again before turning to the gate of the convent and leaving behind Volterra forevermore.

My life became one of adventure as I continued my quest to abstain from human blood yet allow myself to grow use to it's scent so I might help those that were in need of the healing arts. I came to the Americas, as it was still called back then, with only two trunks and the clothing on my back. I traveled the same way until I found it more comfortable to stay in one place for a year or two. This grew into three years or four.

After the revolution, in which I suddenly became an American, my control over the smell of human blood was gaining greatly. I think being near all those severed limbs in a field hospital helped but even then I still had times where I needed to hold my breath or worse, leave all together. I became known for having a weak stomach; if that was all it was, I would have been grateful!

I kept the locket that Bianca had given me and looked at it from time to time. The hair faded over the years but I could still make out which belonged to Bianca and which belonged to Caterina. It had been over a hundred years before I saw the latter again. It was still early in the 19th century, before the War of 1812 but after Louis and Clark's expedition, when I received a knock on my door. I was the town doctor in a small village known only as Mystic in Connecticut at that time and often had visitors with all nature of aliments and injures; so, given this, I grabbed my bag at it's ready and opened the door.

Upon opening the door, I stood in my own doorway in shock at the sight before me for the essence of strawberries wafted into my house and immediately my mind drew up images of my sister before I could even recognize her as such. The lady in my doorway did not look up at first so all I could see was a rather tattered straw bonnet with but a few silk ribbons to tie it to her chin. She wore a white gown in the current style with a pink sash about her as was all the rage at the time but upon her shoulders was something I knew quite well for she wore my justacorps, my coat if you will, that I had lost so many years ago in a poker game. It was looking quite well for it's age even if it was no longer the fashion and was now a prized antique given the copper still in it's embroidery. I had no need to see the face of the lady before me for I knew it to be Caterina.

I looked at her in shock. I was so happy to have her here, to see her again; I didn't know what to do. Slowly, she looked up at me, her face framed by a few strands of iron/copper hair and pretty golden eyes that held a large array of emotions. Once she meet my eyes she looked back down and I was about to beg of her to look at me again when I heard her voice. "I know this is…not as it should be but may I stay here for a while?" she asked of me, worry and sadness clouding her sweet voice. I wrapped her into a hug and held her tight, so joyous was I at having my sister back in my arms after a century had past without her; without anyone.

I had met many others but none that cared to share my diet. I had heard rumors of others that lived only off the blood of animals but I had yet to track them down. So I moved from area to area, practicing medicine, meeting all sorts of our kind along the way but still I did not have a coven or a family of my own. With Caterina in my arms, safe, I knew I was not alone.

Over the years, she would still come and go as she please but the times between these comings and goings was getting shorter each time. At first, she would be gone for thirty years and only stay around for maybe a year if she felt like it before leaving again to go off on another adventure. Once Edward, and then Esme came into the picture, Caterina would drop by every few years and even stay with us for a year or two every other decade. With the invention of the mail system and then the telephone, keeping in contact with her became an easy task.

During World War II, Caterina stayed with us for four years and it was not an easy four years. She was skittish the entire time and I slowly found out over those four years that she had been helping to free the Jews from the concentration camps and getting them to safety before nearly becoming victim to one of the blitzkrieg attacks. The bombs created fire; they could kill our kind. She had been ordered – by her husband according to Catty though I do doubt is existence despite the few humans over the years that claim they had met him- to go back to the United States and stay where she would be safe. Safe was with her family.

The last time she stayed with us was in the early 90's. Catty passed for a seventeen year old girl given that she didn't look to be any older than Emmett and playfully went to school with the children. I will not make that mistake again.

She as been out on her own again for the past few years, only dropping by a few times to tease me, help Esme, and give the children ideas that I would much rather she kept to herself. Daring Emmett or challenging Jasper was not a good idea to begin with and yet she did both with ease. At least she behaved herself admirably when I asked her to come by that fateful day when Edward and Bella came home from the island. She only stayed for a bit and emailed us or called with updates on any information she had found. Alice just informed us, while everyone was still seated downstairs, that it was to Catty that they had run off to and stayed with. I was glad that my children were safe with her even if I didn't know that at the time.

As I thought back on the events of my life, and how it had unfolded, I knew Catty had sent the Romanians. She would have come to help, but her help would have wiped out the entire Volturi clan which was not what was needed. I'm not entirely sure the way meeting went was for the best in the long run but it did serve it's purpose for now. The loss of life was minimal and the truth regarding many things was unveiled, which gave me some contentment.

I leaned back in my chair in my office, when I heard a soft growl –a werewolf- from outside. I also heard a few more muffled sounds to which drew my curiosity. Standing, I made my way downstairs to see what the issue my be this time.

"Leah, I don't think she meant it," I heard Seth say before I got fully down the stairs. The weather was still cool and currently it was only myself, Esme, Alice, and Jasper in the house. Our South American visitors had gone to hunt with Emmett and Rosalie while Edward, Bella, and Renesmee had returned to their own home after the events over the past few days. It was nice to return to our normal existence for the time being.

I heard the answering growl as my feet touched the wooden floor of the living room. I could make out Seth, my wife, and saw Alice quickly run over and around the wall which blocked my view of Leah. Jasper had a small smile upon his face as he causally walked toward the direction of the others. I followed in suite.

As I walked over, I saw what the commotion had been over. To one side was Leah, still in her wolf form, growling. To the other side was Seth, in his human form, clearly frustrated by his sister's attitude. And in the center stood my own sister, my Caterina. At that moment, all I could feel was joy for my entire family was near.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was the hardest chapter to write. I still don't know if I like it or note. I might re-write it in the future. I'm putting an edited version of Aurora (changing some minor things, nothing plot changing) up over on Twilighted. Morning Star's first chapter should be ready in the next couple of weeks. Sorry it took so long, the internet went down at work and I had this on my work computer! I finally just printed it out and re-typed it here at home!


End file.
